


Сотворители миров

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Временно заморожено [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Now Tense, Other, Philosophy, Present Tense, Psychology, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: Амнезия — самое глупое и банальное начало истории, которое только может быть. Но моя история именно ею и началась.Боги, волшебники, Перворождённый Дивный Народ — ещё глупее и банальнее. Но именно эта сомнительная компания и обнаружилась в моей новой жизни.Разумеется, в таком мире я не нашёл ничего, кроме проблем. С ними можно было смириться, их можно было решить, а можно было сделать для себя новый мир, тот, который по нраву мне. Этим я и занялся. И не только я.Знакомимся — меня зовут Потап Лужеплюхин. И я начинаю путь своего творения. Который не раз и не два пересечётся с творениями и вытворениями других, неизбежно изменится сам и изменит их.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, hate - Relationship
Series: Временно заморожено [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126826





	1. — 1 — (редактура от 24.12.2019)

**Author's Note:**

> Возвращаю старый незаконченный роман, на этот раз он будет завершён.

Солдатская мудрость гласит, что бог создал отбой и тишину, а чёрт — подъём и старшину.  
В армии Кимм**_а_**рга на старшинскую должность назначается прапорщик, а в армии Улл**_а_**рга — фельдфебель. Первое, что приходит на ум при слове «фельдфебель», это строчка из древнего анекдота: «Рота, слушай приказ! Копать траншею от меня до следующего дуба!». Впрочем, прапорщик от фельдфебеля отличается только названием, а суть одна и та же что в Улларге, что в Киммарге.  
Почему я выбрал для жительства Улларг?  
Потому что Киммарг, сопредельное государство, показалось мне крайне неприятным, если не опасным.

\+ + +

Началась моя жизнь с того, что я осознал себя лежащим в луже под пронзительно-холодным ночным ливнем посредине площади Примирения.  
Второй ступенью осознания оказалось то, что я о себе ничего не помнил. Ну вообще ничегошеньки! Ни имени, ни адреса, ни профессии.  
Третьим открытием стало то, что голова, да и всё тело разламываются от боли. А ещё меня тошнит. И очень сильно. Я проблевался, умылся из соседней лужи, уполз под навес какого-то строения на краю площади и начал размышлять.  
Если телу так больно, значит его били. Тошнит потому, что меня пытались отравить. Или, что более вероятно, дали в еде какое-то одурманивающее вещество, дождались, когда я отключусь, отвезли куда-то, где и избили. А затем выбросили на площадь. Наверное, подумали, что я умер, и решили избавиться от трупа. Причём сделали это демонстративно и вызывающе, словно желали привлечь как можно больше внимания к моей смерти.  
Хотелось бы знать, зачем все эти сложности.  
Одежда на мне самая обыкновенная, из простого, даже грубого полотна. К тому же порядком поношенная. Значит я не богат и не знатен. Обувь… Хм, её вообще нет. Зато обнаружились следы едва заживших ожогов на запястьях и щиколотках.  
Откуда-то из глубин памяти вырвалась картина — кузнец цепляет к широким железным пластинам короткие толстые цепи, сгибает пластины в браслеты, ошейник и пояс, а затем прямо так, не остудив раскалённый металл, навешивает оковы на осуждённого…  
Я прикоснулся к шее. Так и есть, свежий шрам. И рубаха, которой полагается быть длиной до середины бёдер, обрывается на талии подпалиной. А на животе длинный след ожога.  
Над головой сияет люминесцентный фонарь. Почему-то я уверен, что эта светящаяся штука на стене называется именно так. И что от увиденной внутренним зрением модели кандалов её отделяет не меньше пятисот лет.  
23 октября 2085 года — вспыхивает в мозгу дата. Это сегодняшнее число. И через три с половиной часа оно станет вчерашним.  
Под навесом откуда-то взялись три человека в военной форме. Один из них отвешивает мне пинок.  
— Вали отсюда, пьянь!  
Я скрючился, прикрываясь от ударов, которые, — был уверен — должны обрушиться градом.  
Однако военный всего лишь хотел, чтобы я ушёл. Поэтому просто толкнул меня ногой. Я пополз обратно под дождь, и обо мне сразу же забыли.  
Через несколько метров наткнулся на широченную лужу. Надо её как-то обойти… Однако сил на столь сложный манёвр не хватило, я потерял сознание.  
Очнулся на пластиковой скамье в казённом помещении.  
Приёмная комната в опорном пункте погранстражи.  
А нахожусь я в деревне Нимд**_а_**ре, что на границе республики Улларг и королевства Киммарг. Нейтральная территория, перевалочный пункт, торговая зона…  
Разговор идёт на двух языках, причём я совершенно свободно понимаю оба.  
Пограничники Улларга и Киммарга придумывают аргументы в пользу того, что я принадлежу соседнему государству и ни в коем случае не их.  
— Ролевики чокнутые… — доносится до меня с обеих сторон. — Заигрались в средневековье…  
Я пытаюсь осознать услышанное. Ролевики — это старшие подростки, а нередко и взрослые, которые устраивают различные игры в персонажей кино и книг или в жителей былых эпох. Ну вроде того, как дети играют в волка, принцессу и трубочиста. Только если дети довольствуются условностью, то взрослые норовят придать своим любительским спектаклям как можно б**_о_**льшую реалистичность. В том числе и в такой игре, где есть роль казнимого бунтовщика…  
Почему именно казнимого бунтовщика? Я не знаю. Но внутренним слухом слышу: «Восставший в гордыне… Отрицатель… Отвергнувший судьбу… Саморешенец… Суд Богов… Казнь!»  
Бред!  
Ой, нет, это не я подумал, это пограничники обо мне сказали, что я брежу.  
И теперь тормошат, хотят выяснить, кто я и откуда.  
А вот понятия не имею, кто я и откуда.  
— Глухонемой? — предполагает кто-то.  
— Да нет, вроде только что говорил.  
— Мычал он что-то невнятное, а не говорил. Точно глухонемой. Ты ему надпись покажи.  
Перед глазами оказываются два листа формата А-4, на которых разными типами азбуки написано по слову.  
Я смотрю на них, не понимая. В голове — гвалт множества голосов, перед глазами — столь стремительное мельтешение картинок, что я не успеваю разглядеть ни единого образа.  
Неожиданно гвалт и мельтешение исчезают, в голове проясняется.  
Теперь я знаю, что письменность Улларга называется минл**_а_**н, а Киммарга — ту**_е_**рн. На листках, кстати, написаны названия этих государств.  
От надписи «Киммарг» почему-то веет холодом, страхом, болью… Слово «Улларг» никаких ассоциаций не вызывает, поэтому я выбираю его и вновь проваливаюсь в беспамятство.

\+ + +

После много чего было, как неприятного, так и хорошего, всего сразу не расскажешь. Да и вряд ли надо.  
Сейчас 19 апреля 2086 года. А я — рядовой армии Улларга, и контракт у меня пятилетний.  
Как сие случилось — история отдельная. Пока скажу только, что сделал я это не по своей воле.  
Трудно вообразить более неподходящего для военной службы человека, нежели я. Мелкорослый, толстый, двигаюсь медленно и неуклюже.  
Личико у меня тоже не мечта супергероя — круглое, плоское, нос курносый, глазёнки неопределённо-синюшного цвета, несуразно маленькие, зато рот, что называется, «от уха до уха». Единственное по-настоящему красивое — это волосы: густые, угольно-чёрные, волнистые. Только их всё равно обрили…  
…Фельдфебель, старшина нашей роты, придирчиво осматривает длинный строй доставшихся ему новобранцев. Подходит ко мне и замирает в изумлении.  
— Н-да, это кадр… — озадаченно цедит фельдфебель.  
Вот он — истинное воплощение героя-воина. Высокий, рельефно мускулистый, гибкий и ловкий. Резкие, правильные черты лица. Яркие голубые глаза. Ежик светлых волос.  
Живая сталь, человек-клинок, опасная, но всё равно чарующая красота.  
Старшине около тридцати пяти лет. Мне — не знаю. Выгляжу на двадцать, на этот возраст и выдали временный паспорт. Днём рождения поставили двадцать третье октября.  
— Ты откуда взялся? — спрашивает фельдфебель.  
— Из Нимдары.  
— С Западного Предела, значит. А какого беса припёрся в Срединный Юг? Что здесь делаешь?  
— Служу в армии Улларгской республики.  
По строю проносится смешок, а фельдфебель начинает багроветь от гнева.  
Сам виноват, нечего было глупые вопросы задавать.  
— Упал-отжался! — гаркает фельдфебель.  
Я смотрю непонимающе. Что он хочет?  
— Упор лёжа принять! — ещё громче вопит фельдфебель.  
— Сделай нижнее отжимание, придурок, — шепчут мне. — Как в школе на физкультуре.  
Перед внутренним взором мелькает образ упражнения.  
— За пределами тренировочной полосы такой приказ является превышением служебных полномочий, — отвечаю и подсказчикам, и старшине.  
В строю испуганно ахают. Фельдфебель усмехается брезгливо и хищно. Красивое лицо вмиг уподобляется скотской харе. Жаль…  
— Умный, блин, выискался, — цедит фельдфебель. — Срань жирная! Умным ты дома был, а здесь ты приказы выполняешь!  
Нет, это уже невыносимо. Ну почему каждый встречный считает своим прямым долгом мне нахамить? Других почему-то не трогают. Ко мне же любой придурок цепляется.  
— Сеньиерр фельдфебель, — сказал я, — будьте любезны соблюдать субординацию и обращаться ко мне так, как требует Устав — на вы и по фамилии. А всю неуставную лексику оставьте при себе.  
У фельдфебеля выпучиваются глаза.  
— Ты меня ещё Уставу учить будешь? — орёт он.  
— А разве вы его не знаете?  
— Два шага из строя, рядовой, — приказал фельдфебель неожиданно спокойным тоном.  
Я подчинился.  
— Фамилия, имя, — потребовал фельдфебель.  
— Лужеплюхин Потап.  
— Как?! — совершенно искренне растерялся фельдфебель.  
Я повторил. Фельдфебель посмотрел в планшетку со списком новобранцев.  
— Действительно, Лужеплюхин.  
С именем и фамилией мне «удружили» пограничники. Лужа, Плюха, Тапка — к подобным прозваниям я уже привык.  
— Откуда знаете Устав, Лужеплюхин?  
— С распредпункта, сеньиерр фельдфебель. Там с ним мог ознакомиться любой желающий.  
Другое дело, что почти никто из ждущих распределения новобранцев не удосужился взять в лекционном зале брошюрку «Пособие для рекрута. Комментарии к Уставу». А там очень толково и подробно объяснялось, что означает каждый пункт и подпункт этого в высшей степени полезного документа.  
Глаза фельдфебеля полыхнули бешенством.  
— Устав, рядовой Лужеплюхин, для солдат написан. А ты, Лужеплюхин, не солдат. Ты — дерьмо.  
— Если новобранец — дерьмо, чем тогда становится армия, его принявшая?  
В строю испуганно ахают, а лицо мне обжигает оплеухой.  
Увесисто, однако. Едва на ногах устоял.  
И мгновением спустя ударил в ответ. Это получилось машинально, ещё до того, как я успел полностью осознать происходящее. Холодная, пронзительно-острая вспышка ярости — и мой кулак впечатывается в фельдфебельский нос.  
Под кулаком приятно чвакнуло.  
— Никто и никогда не смеет меня бить, — говорю я, то, в чём уверен до абсолюта. — Никто и никогда не смеет меня оскорблять.  
Фельдфебель смотрит на меня в ошеломлении. Такого он не ждал и даже вообразить не мог. Но растерянность мгновенно сменяется бешенством.  
Уклониться от его удара или блокировать я не сумел, хотя и попытался.  
Бесполезно. Жирное неуклюжее тело для боя неприспособленно категорически — оно не справилось с тем, что я хотел заставить его сделать. Несколько секунд нелепого подобия драки — и я намертво прижат к асфальту, скован болью.  
Но ярость не утихла, я выдираюсь из захвата, мне нужно только одно — вцепиться в фельдфебельскую глотку, и плевать, чем за это придётся заплатить — болью, тюрьмой или смертью.  
Никто и никогда не смеет меня бить. Никто и никогда не смеет меня оскорблять.  
Больше никогда.  
Никто.  
Я ударил в болевые точки, получилось смазано и почти безрезультатно, но вот именно что «почти». Пару секунд я себе отвоевал.  
А это иногда немало.  
…Растащили нас четверо сержантов. Двое держали фельдфебеля, двое других — меня.  
Ярость утихла, я вновь обрёл способность соображать и первое, что сделал — мысленно обругал себя кретином. Ну зачем надо было лезть в драку, опускаясь тем самым до уровня этого дуболома в фельдфебельских погонах? Конфликт можно было решить исключительно словесными методами и не превращать себя в такого же злостного нарушителя Устава, как вышеупомянутая пародия на старшину.  
Нет, я точно кретин.  
Лейтенант — надо полагать, командир нашей роты, приказавший сержантам растащить драчунов — и разразился истеричным вопежом о трибунале, который обрушит на меня все кары земные и небесные.  
— На скамью все трое сядем, — ответил я. — Старшина — за то, что драку начал, вы — за полный развал дисциплины.  
Лейтенант подавился собственным ором и тут же завопил с удвоенной силой. Теперь смысл выкриков сводился к тому, что ради такого ничтожества как я трибуналы не открывают.  
Строго говоря, он прав — такой ерундой как драка трибунал не занимается. Достаточно созвать обычную дисциплинарную коллегию. Но меня возмутила манера орать, не разобравшись, да ещё перемежать ор оскорблениями.  
— Процесс будет, не сомневайтесь, — сказал я не столько лейтенанту, сколько всем присутствующим. — Даже если показания давать откажутся новобранцы, это охотно сделают другие офицеры. Судя по беспределу, который здесь творится, взаимных подлянок и доносительства у вас больше, чем мух на помойке.  
Лейтенант был истериком, но не дураком, аргумент оценил.  
— Этого в карцер, — показал он на меня. — Этих, — кивнул на новобранцев, — на пробежку до тех пор, пока вся дурь из головы не вылетит. А ты, старшина, приведи себя в порядок и займись, наконец, дисциплиной! И если хоть кто ещё даже полслова пикнет — лично тебя урою!  
Лейтенант пошёл в сторону штаба.  
— Сеньиерр лейтенант, а насколько часов в карцер-то? — спросил один из сержантов.  
Ответом его начальство не удостоило.  
— На всю катушку, наверное, — предположил второй сержант.  
— Без рапорта ротного?  
— Тогда на половину срока, — решил второй сержант. — Для неё рапорт не нужен.  
— Зато роспись нужна! Ты что ли в комендантском талмуде вместо ротного распишешься?  
— Значит сажаем на шесть часов, как обычно, — ответил сержант. — Максимум того, что можно без росписи…  
Я смотрел на это действо, не веря собственным глазам. Театр абсурда какой-то! Лейтенанту прямой интерес потребовать немедленного создания дисциплинарной коллегии. Насколько я уяснил Устав, соберут её за два часа максимум. Коллегия разжалует фельдфебеля, непригодного к должности старшины, в старшего сержанта и отправит командовать взводом, а излишне борзому новобранцу назначит неделю штрафных работ — при виде таких санкций другие бойцы и фельдфебели хотя бы немного, а задумаются о собственном поведении.  
Лейтенанту, конечно, тоже достанется — лишат месячной зарплаты и перед офицерским строем порицание вынесут. Зато назначат нового старшину, который действительно способен быть заместителем командира роты и грамотно работать с новобранцами. При минимуме затрат получается максимум выгод — с толковым помощником не трудно будет быстро заслужить не только поощрение, но и повышение.  
Однако лейтенант озаботился вопросом прямо противоположным — как скрыть произошедшее.  
— Когда пресса талдычила, что улларгская армия превратилась в смесь бардака с дурдомом, — проговорил я растерянно, — мне и в голову не приходило поверить, что это не преувеличение проблемы, а преуменьшение её истинных масштабов.  
Сержанты застыли как кувалдой по лбу озадаченные. Уставились так, будто у меня вдруг клыки и рога выросли — с изумлением и даже испугом.  
Не думаю, что мои слова произвели такое действие. Тут что-то другое.  
— Откуда ты знаешь илм**_а_**йр? — осипшим голосом спросил один из сержантов.  
— Что знаю? — не понял я.  
— Илмайр!  
— Впервые слышу.  
— Рядовой Лужеплюхин, на каком языке вы только что говорили?  
— На улларгском, — ответил я с растерянностью, не понимая, что здесь происходит.  
— Небо ласкает рассвет, — медленно и тщательно проговорил сержант, — тает усталая ночь…  
— …путь, что на тысячи лет, — продолжил я общеизвестное четверостишие, — лишь солнцу дано превозмочь.  
На меня смотрели с ужасом.  
Сержант судорожно перевёл дыхание и спросил:  
— Сейчас вы тоже по-улларгски говорили?  
«Да» хотел ответить я и осёкся. Язык, на котором произносилось стихотворение, был не улларгским и не киммаргским.  
— Это всеобщая речь, — сказал я. — Искусственный язык, придуманный в Алгир**_у_**не много столетий назад для межнационального общения. Все так и называют его — общ**_е_**нник. Почему вы говорите, что это илмайр?  
— Кто ты такой?! — заорал сержант.  
Хороший вопрос. Самому бы где узнать кто я такой.  
— Потап Лужеплюхин, — буркнул я. — Рядовой-перводневок улларгской армии.  
Сержанты попятились, но быстро овладели собой, замерли, не сводя с меня настороженных взглядов. «А ведь они были всерьёз напуганы», — понял я с удивлением.  
— Илмайр знают только волшебники! — сказал второй сержант. — Человекам его знать не положено! А ты… Ты ведь человек?  
— Да, — ответил я. — Нулевой ген безо всяких признаков мутации или паронормы.  
— Тогда откуда ты знаешь илмайр?  
— Не знаю.  
— Что? — в голосе сержанта появились гневные ноты. — Как это не знаешь?  
— У меня посттравматическая ретроградная амнезия, сеньиерр сержант. Я совершенно не помню своего прошлого. В медкарте это указано.  
Сержанты озадаченно переглянулись. Я тоже был в полнейшем недоумении. Нет, я знал, что в армии есть волшебники, — а куда же без них? — но зачем они решили превратить всеобщий язык в кастовый? И почему все остальные им это позволили?  
В гражданской жизни я с волшебниками практически не сталкивался, поэтому почти ничего о них не знал. Но почему-то был уверен, что они не должны вести себя как обособленная привилегированная каста. Неправильно это. Противозаконно.  
Первый сержант спросил:  
— Может ты ещё и тэ**_э_**рлис знаешь?  
Я немного подумал, оценивая багаж собственных познаний, и ответил:  
— Да. Я знаю тээрлис достаточно для того, чтобы свободно поддержать разговор на любую известную мне тему. Общенником владею в тех же объёмах.  
— Что? — переспросил первый сержант. — Переведи!  
Я повторил сказанное на тээрлисе по-улларгски. Сержант нахмурился непонимающе:  
— Почему ты не сказал на комиссии, что знаешь высшую и высочайшую речь? Тебе же прямая выгода была — сразу бы в штаб забрали, на улучшенный паёк.  
— Пока вы меня не спросили, я и сам не знал, что говорю на тээрлисе и общеннике. То есть на илмайре.  
Сержанты озадаченно примолкли. Первый продолжал допрашивать:  
— А историю Ма**_а_**йда ты знаешь?  
Я опять задумался. Сержанты не торопили.  
Маайдом называется мир людей. Изначально здесь были только человеки, но сейчас живут самые разные расы, и слово «люди» — объединяющее всех разумных понятие, без разделения на расы. Мужчина будет «людь», а «людя» и «людо» используется для женского и среднего пола. Тэ**_э_**рл — мир, в котором обитает верховный бог, основатель и сотворитель всего подряд Амдр**_у_**н. Ди**_и_**лдом зовётся небольшой промежуточный мирок между людскими и Амдруновыми владениями. Населён Диилд лирг**_а_**рами, Воплотителями воли Амдруна и высшими хранителями Маайда. Тоже что-то вроде богов, но калибром гораздо меньше своего хозяина. Глава лиргаров — Фа**_э_**лг, князь Поднебесного Мира и Пресветлый наместник Вседержителя. Столица Диилда называется Алгир**_у_**н, а госязык — тээрлис. Надмирьем называют Диилд и Тээрл вместе, как совокупность места обитания высших сущностей.  
Но это всё так, к общему сведению.  
После той ночи в Нимдаре у меня всегда было странное ощущение, что сведения о большинстве предметов, явлений и событий я как будто считываю с книги, которая находится где-то внутри меня. Я ведал об этих вещах, явлениях и событиях, но я никогда их не знал. Однако были ситуации, когда я чувствовал, что предмет или тему разговора я именно знаю. В частности, улларгский язык ведал, а общенник, илмайром именуемый, знал. Я говорил на нём, думал, писал не один год. К прекрасно в**_е_**домому, но незнакомому улларгскому языку мне пришлось привыкать, узнавать его, как узна**_ю_**т известный в теории, но на практике никогда не использовавшийся инструмент.  
Тээрлис я тоже знал, причём знал прекрасно, но пользовался им гораздо реже, чем илмайром.  
И весьма интересно, почему илмайр и тээрлис я вспомнил только сейчас? Стрессовая ситуация тут ни при чём, стрессов мне хватало и раньше. Значит, ассоциативная цепочка, которая вытянула из глубин подсознания частицу моей подлинной личности, была активирована не дракой и не новизной обстановки. Тут что-то другое.  
Но нет времени выяснять, что же именно вернуло мне крупицу себя.  
Сержанты ждут ответа на весьма важный вопрос, который может определить мою дальнейшую судьбу.  
— Я знаю историю Маайда до гибели **_О_**рмса, — сказал я правду. — Дальше сведения скудны и обрывочны.  
Сержанты помрачнели. Их можно понять. Ормс — это мятежный лиргар, отринувший волю Вседержителя и предавшийся Тьме. Больше того, Ормс — некто вроде сатан**_ы_**, Чёрный Властелин, который самовластно правил значительной частью Маайда в течение тысячи ста одиннадцати лет, после чего диилдские лиргары победили Отрицателя в Светоносной войне, захватили в плен и казнили, а останки выкинули в Небытийную Бездну. Случилось же сие достославное событие пятьсот тридцать пять лет назад.  
Подошёл фельдфебель.  
— Чего выпучились? — зло спросил он сержантов. — Отведите его к особистам, пусть разбираются, что он знает и откуда.

* * *

Следователь особого отдела военного надзора — это подразделение специализируется на поиске и поимке шпионов и диверсантов — был одет почему-то не в военную форму, а в гражданский костюм. На допрос время тратить не стал, прямиком отправил на ментозондирование.  
Я не испугался — процедура эта совершенно безболезненна и досконально знакома по нимдарской таможне.  
А вот гарнизонные медики меня удивили: врачом оказался чистокровный гоблин: иссиня-чёрная кожа, ярко-рыжие волосы, острие ушной раковины направлено к затылку. Медбратом был эльф — выглядит как человек, но около тридцати сантиметров ростом и с прозрачными переливчатыми крыльями как у бабочки-махаона.  
Но гоблины и эльфы — одни из искусственных рас, которые не от обезьяны произошли, а были сотворены лиргарами по приказу Амдруна.  
По этой причине все искусственники считают себя существами высшими и более совершенными, нежели человеки, и брезгуют общаться с теми, кого называют «звериным отродьем» и «обезьянышами». Чтобы гоблин и эльф служили в человеческой армии? Да ещё и медиками?  
По этой причине все искусственники в землях Слова Тээрлова считают себя существами высшими и более совершенными, нежели человеки, и брезгуют общаться с теми, кого называют «звериным отродьем» и «обезьянышами». Чтобы гоблин и эльф служили в человеческой армии? Да ещё и медиками?  
Однако против факта не попрёшь — это действительно гоблин и эльф, и служат они в человеческой армии. Причём держатся безо всякой спеси, с обычной равнодушно-казённой вежливостью сотрудников бесплатной районной клиники. И это очень странно.  
Но задумываться об этих странностях было некогда, надо побыстрее пройти обследование, чтобы не пропусти обед. Я сел в кресло, медбрат пристегнул меня мягкими широкими ремнями, надел шлем ментозонда. Процедура как таковая совершенно безвредна, но у некоторых при ментозондировании возникает вспышка острой немотивированной агрессии. Бывает и неодолимое стремление к самоубийству. Потому обследуемого всегда фиксируют, а у врача наготове шприц с сильнодействующим успокоительным.  
Гоблин нажал какие-то клавиши на панели управления ментозондом, а следователь сказал:  
— Назовите ваше имя.  
— Потап Лужеплюхин.  
— Это не настоящее имя.  
— Другого у меня нет. Значит — настоящее.  
— Вы не хотите вспомнить прошлое? — удивился следователь.  
— Хочу.  
— Но тогда у вас будет другое имя. Настоящее.  
— Всё верно — когда воспоминания вернутся, у меня будет другое имя. Однако сейчас моё имя Потап Лужеплюхин, и оно меня устраивает.  
— Не вполне вас понимаю, — озадачился следователь.  
— Имя — это ничего не значащее сочетание звуков, — пояснил я. — Смыслом его наполняет носитель. Мне безразлично как будет звучать моё имя. Мне важно только то, что оно будет значить. А это зависит лишь от меня самого.  
Следователь посмотрел с интересом.  
— Надо ли это понимать так, что, вернув воспоминания, вы откажетесь от первоначального имени и останетесь Потапом Лужеплюхиным?  
— Не исключено. Говорю же, имя — это ничего не значащий набор звуков, смысл которому придают только поступки носителя имени.  
Следователь сделал знак врачу, тот переключил что-то на панели управления. Следователь сказал:  
— Но имя не только способ обозначить себя. Это ещё и связь с семьёй.  
— Семьёй людей делает не имя и не кровные узы, а общность мыслей и чувств, стремление понять и принять друг друга.  
— Вы, наверное, любите читать? — предположил врач, не отрывая взгляда от экрана с данными зондирования. — Какую литературу предпочитаете?  
— Всякую. Зависит от настроения.  
— Но всё же есть что-то, что нравится вам больше другого.  
— В любом жанре найдутся интересные темы.  
Следователь опять сделал знак врачу, и тот поменял настройки.  
— Вы хотите вернуться в семью? — спросил следователь.  
— Хотелось бы. Но я не уверен, что она у меня есть.  
— Почему?  
Я задумался, пытаясь точнее сформулировать ответ.  
— Такое ощущение, что у меня никого нет. Семья была, но… Я потерял всех. Давно.  
— Вы любили их?  
— Да. Думаю, да. Уверен, что да.  
— Но при этом готовы отказаться от семейного имени?  
Я хотел ответить, но не успел — в голове как будто петарда взорвалась: боль, ослепительная вспышка и… голос.  
Мой голос.  
«Я отказываюсь от твоей крови, её больше нет в моих венах. Отныне я буду зваться самосотворённым! Я отрицаю данное тобой имя, оно не будет моей судьбой во всех слоях мироздания. Отныне я сам беру себе имя и творю судьбу! Я вне твоего Воплощения и вне твоих Замыслов, ибо отныне я сам себе замыслитель и воплотитель! Мой путь отличен от твоего, и иду я не с тобой и не по твоим тропам, а пролагаю собственные пути и тку собственное полотно бытия. Да будет так отныне и навечно!»  
Кому и когда я это говорил — не знаю. Не помню. Но почему-то уверен, что повторись та ситуация вновь, я сказал бы то же самое. Хотя и не так выспренне. В наши времена избыток красивостей в речах выглядит смешным и нелепым, больше ценится краткость, точность и прямота высказываний. И это хорошо.  
Врач повернулся ко мне.  
— Вы разорвали отношения с отцом? Почему?  
— Нет-нет! — говорю я. — Нет… Мы всегда отлично ладили.  
…Прикосновение тёплых, надёжных рук. «Ты можешь летать, сын. Нужно только захотеть». В глазах сияют Тьма и Сила — такие уютные, ласковые. И ночное небо над нами. Ветер. «Ты взлетишь намного выше меня. К тем звёздам, которые выберешь себе сам». Я прижимаюсь к нему, отец улыбается, целует в макушку. Я улыбаюсь в ответ и… взлетаю, как взлетают птицы?!  
Но ведь так не бывает… Это ложные ощущения, при амнезиях они не редкость.  
— У вас два мужских образа, — говорит врач. — Два отца — родной и приёмный.  
— Какие образы? — жадно спрашиваю я. — А мама? Кто она? У меня была мама! Пусть тоже приёмная, но настоящая.  
…Деревянный, чисто выскобленный стол. Пучки трав, ступки, пузырьки с настойками. «Какая трава изгонит чёрную желчь и снимет сердечную тяжесть?» Я знаю ответ и выпаливаю радостно: «Пустырник и мята. А если мяту смешать с солодкой, она изгонит застарелый кашель». Мама целует меня в макушку. Рядом сидит сестрёнка, она немного ревнует меня к маме, но всё-таки больше гордится моими успехами — ей нравится хвастаться братом перед подружками. Как травница она гораздо способнее меня, и я завидую её одарённости, но гораздо сильнее горжусь такой замечательной сестрой. Мама улыбается, даёт нам по медовой коврижке.  
Почему я не помню их лиц? Я должен вспомнить!  
…Пепел. Горечь. Боль, но не телесная, а душевная. Люди на площади кричат «Сгорела еретичка поганая, дотла сгорела вместе со своим отродьем!».  
Я дёргаюсь, пытаясь сбросить шлем.  
— Что вы пытаетесь мне внушить? Зачем эти картины средневековья?  
— Расслабьтесь, — отвечает врач. — Я не причиню вам вреда.  
Голову опять разрывает болью. Я слышу холодный величественный голос, вижу фигуру на высоком троне, окутанную ослепительно-ярким светом.  
— Прими свою судьбу и возрадуйся ей, ибо она дарована тебе Вседержителем.  
— Лжёшь! — говорю я как врачу, так и тому, кто сидит на троне. — Ты всегда и всем лжёшь.  
А в голове звучит: «Ты мой преемник, моё продолжение в величии Высшего Замысла. Ты должен быть таким, как тебе предназначено. Любое отклонение от предначертанной линии исказит её и потому должно быть пресечено».  
Дальше всегда следовала боль, спасти от которой могло только беспамятство. Но тот, который её причинял, знал это, и не позволял уйти в отключённость. Иногда его удавалось обмануть и спрятаться в небытии, но бывало это очень и очень редко.  
И всё же я нашёл в себе силы переступить через боль. Не знаю, ради чего или ради кого, но я вышел за границу предначертания…  
— Ваш отец пытался убить вас?! — растерянно говорит врач.  
— Нет, — отвечаю я. — не отец. К тому времени давно уже не отец. Мой батя — он другой.  
Когда врач спросил о кровном отце, я ощутил полную пустоту. Вспоминать просто-напросто нечего. Этот субъект перестал для меня существовать задолго до того, как я утратил память. Ну и чёрт с ним. Надо только уточнить терминологию родства, чтобы не путаться. Пусть кровный отец будет папашкой, а приёмный… Глаза обожгло слезами. Мой истинный отец мёртв — я знал это, чувствовал, хотя и не мог ничего вспомнить, ни лица, ни имени. Одно знаю точно — он был лучшим отцом в мире. Во всех трёх мирах… А я… Я не успел его спасти!  
— Вы уверены, что смогли бы это сделать?  
— Да. Я многое мог. И тем более это.  
— «Многое» — это что? — спрашивает следователь.  
Я не знаю, что ответить. Не помню.  
Мне в ладони ложится сила. Точнее — Силы. Я не понимаю, откуда они взялась, но знаю, как ими управлять.  
Тьма Кромешная. Свет Небесный. Сумрак Земной.  
Нет. Это скучно. И примитивно. Лучше взять нечто иное.  
Хаос Изначальный, первоисточник мироздания — вот материал, с которым действительно интересно работать.  
— Отставить! Прекратить! Не сметь! — слышу я чью-то команду.  
Мне смешно. Я могу управлять Хаосом, а если так — никто не в силах запретить мне это сделать.  
— Двойные ремни! — кричит какой-то малохольный, возомнивший, что сможет мне помешать. — Электрошокер, один транквиль его не возьмёт!  
Опять боль. Опять оковы. Всё повторяется. Мне страшно, мне до ужаса страшно.  
Я не хочу боли, я не хочу умирать! Не-ет!!! Я не хочу!  
Но тогда надо отказаться от себя самого, отринуть собственную, мною же самим сотворённую суть.  
Нет. Это ещё страшнее боли и смерти.  
Я не откажусь от себя, даже если придётся умереть.  
«Твоя смерть будет мучительной и долгой», — обещают мне.  
Я усмехаюсь: «Жизнь без собственной сути ещё хуже. Это пытка, растянутая в вечность».  
Если надо выбирать между жизнью и смертью, я выбираю самость.  
Это даёт мне силы остаться собой даже в бездне небытия.  
Но как же мне больно!  
Невыносимо…  
Однако небытие милосердно, оно освобождает меня от боли, страха и смерти.  
Всё исчезает, потому что меня больше нет.

* * *

— Какие ещё фобии? — гневно вопрошает незнакомый голос.  
— Страх высоты, — говорит врач. — Тесных замкнутых помещений и полностью открытого пространства. Страх темноты.  
— С такими фобиями рекрутов не принимают, — не верит фельдфебель.  
— Фобии Лужеплюхина психогенной природы, а не органической, — объясняет врач. — При стандартном медобследовании не определяются.  
Я усилием воли разгоняю туман перед глазами и осматриваюсь.  
Лежу на кушетке в смотровой лазарета, напрочь голый, прикрыт простынёй. Голова кружится, тошнит. Пока лучше не шевелиться, повторный обморок мне без надобности.  
А за окном темнеет. Уже вечер, часов семь.  
Из кабинета врача продолжает доноситься разговор.  
— Его пытались убить, — говорит врач. — Причём очень и очень жестоким способом. Амнезия, фобии — это последствия. Если Лужеплюхин чем-то сильно увлечён, он забывает о страхе. Но ненадолго. Может заглушать фобии волевым усилием. Однако это весьма нервотрёпный метод, два-три месяца — и у него будет мощнейший срыв с непредсказуемыми последствиями.  
— Когда вы снимите фобии, доктор? — спросил фельдфебель.  
— Этот очень сложно, — ответил врач. — Боюсь, даже профессиональному психиатру понадобится не один год лечения. А я всего лишь обычный армейский терапевт.  
— Тогда комиссуйте его.  
— Оснований нет, — непреложно ответил ещё один голос. Это следователь. Да сколько там народу собралось? Незнакомец, фельдфебель, следователь, врач — целое совещание.  
А это означает, что дела у меня обстоят весьма паскудно, я опять попал в крутые проблемы.  
Незнакомец молчал, а следователь пояснил отказ:  
— Если нет органических нарушений, нет оснований для комиссования.  
— Да какой из него солдат?! — возмутился фельдфебель. — Мешок дерьма!  
— Почему вы не можете убрать фобии, доктор? — спросил незнакомец.  
— Потому что в данном случае сначала надо снять амнезийный барьер. Он должен полностью вспомнить прошлое. В том числе и смерть. Пережить её заново. Возможно, есть и обходные пути, но найти их сможет только психиатр с солидным профессиональным опытом и высокой квалификацией.  
— Ну так пусть вспоминает смерть! — приказал следователь. — У вас же есть ментозонд.  
— Уже нет, — ответил врач. — Сгорел.  
— В смысле? — не понял незнакомец.  
— Болевой шок, который перенёс обследуемый, оказался настолько сильным, что сжёг анализаторы ментозонда.  
— Вздор! Ни одно живое существо не способно такое выдержать.  
— Убийство состояло из двух этапов, — пояснил врач. — Первый его умертвил. Второй заставил воскреснуть. Получилось что-то вроде шока от дефебрилятора, который заставляет работать остановившееся сердце. Убийцы перестарались. Пристрелили бы по-простому, и объект был бы сейчас давно и необратимо мёртв.  
— И убийцы не заметили, что Лужеплюхин ожил? — хмыкнул незнакомец.  
— «Быть живым» не означает «быть в сознании». К тому же этому человеку вполне хватит выдержки и самообладания, чтобы изобразить смерть.  
— Он действительно человек? — засомневался следователь.  
— Да. Чистый нулевой ген. Биологический возраст — двадцать лет и восемь месяцев. Что касается психологического… По многим показателям он ребёнок. И в то же время… Такой внутренней зрелости я ещё не встречал ни у кого. И даже нигде не читал, что подобный уровень возможен.  
— На воплощение проверяли? — спросил следователь.  
— В смысле — что в его теле воплотился дух кого-то из великих прошлого? — судя по голосу, врач улыбается с насмешкой. — Это предрассудок. Все живут только единожды и умирают тоже один раз и навсегда — даже боги. Однако, предвидя такие вопросы, я проверил Лужеплюхина и на воплощение. В его душ**_е_** нет никого, кроме его самого. Это стопроцентная гарантия. Даже самое мимолётное и поверхностное чужое вмешательство в психику невозможно скрыть. Лужеплюхин чист.  
— Объём жизненной памяти замеряли? — продолжал доискиваться неведомо до чего следователь.  
— У амнезийника? — ехидно поинтересовался врач.  
— Зондирование дало какие-то странные картины, — сказал незнакомец.  
— Для обычного человека странные, — возразил врач. — А Лужеплюхин был ролевиком. Надеюсь, вы знаете кто это?  
— Да.  
— Все воспроизведённые ментозондом сцены — это эпизоды из романа «Открытое небо». Жизнеописание Ормса и его клики. Автор — житель Кард**_е_**ны, одного из государств, образовавшихся после уничтожения Империи Тьмы. Они хотя и называют себя верноподданными Пресветлого Владыки, на самом деле до сих пор продолжают чтить Ормса как вождя и государя, ждут его возвращения. Что касается романа «Открытое небо», то пять лет назад он был переведён на улларгский и пользуется немалой популярностью. Хотя Лужеплюхин мог читать его и в подлиннике. Чтобы скачать книгу из сетевой библиотеки, много ума не надо. А в Кардене говорят на илмайре так, как будто это самый обыкновенный язык.  
— Это не удивительно, если вспомнить, что именно Ормс его и создал, — хмыкнул незнакомец. — Ещё до того, как отринул волю Вседержителя и его Пресветлого наместника.  
Врач проговорил задумчиво:  
— Нелады Ормса с родными родителями и обретение приёмных во многом сходны с семейными проблемами Лужеплюхина. Похоже, это стало одной из основных причин, по которой Лужеплюхин выбрал для ролёвок среди всех исторических, литературных и киношных персонажей именно Ормса, причём в том виде, в котором представляет Отрицателя роман карденского автора.  
Я хмыкнул с сомнением. Версия врача логична, однако «Открытое небо» я прочитал уже после Нимдары, и совершенно точно не был знаком с этой книгой в прошлой жизни.  
Роман мне понравился — хороший стиль, практически полная историческая достоверность, однако он не увлёк меня настолько, чтобы когда-нибудь его перечитать и, тем более, начать бредить им всегда и повсюду, даже на ментозондировании.  
И тем более сомнительно, чтобы я стал изображать кого-то другого. Для этого мне слишком дорог**_а_** моя собственная самость. Одно дело быть актёром, для которого лицедейство, игра в разные натуры и образы является профессией и одной из основных составляющих самости, и совсем другое — примерять на себя чужую личину для того, чтобы уйти от реальности. Если первый вариант вызывает у меня уважение, то второй — резкое неприятие, а потому вряд ли я мог увлечься ролёвками в прошлой жизни. Но ролевик — удобное оправдание, многие считают их чудиками, безобидными психами и относятся снисходительнее, чем к обычным людям. Поэтому я никогда не спорил, если меня называли ролевиком.  
— Но откуда Лужеплюхину знать илмайр и тээрлис? — спросил незнакомец. — Или он из патрицианского рода?  
— Возможно, — ответил врач, — хотя и не обязательно. Лужеплюхин может быть сыном секретаря или библиотекаря из патрицианской резиденции. Это более вероятно.  
— И объясняет ненужную простому парню образованность.  
Я кивнул, соглашаясь с доводами врача и следователя. Найти курсы по изучению илмайра или тээрлиса несложно и не особо дорого, но знания эти практически нигде не будут востребованы — у Улларга нет дипломатических отношений ни с одним из государств бывшей Чёрной Империи, где илмайр является госязыком, а волшебство, для которого тээрлис нужен не меньше илмайра, человеки не изучают потому, что не имеют ни малейшей способности волшебничать.  
Что касается пятнадцати Великих патрицианских Домов, то без малого сто лет назад они были отстранены от управления Улларгской республикой, однако до сих пор сохраняют некоторую долю влияния и обладают немалыми богатствами. Знание илмайра и тээрлиса для патрициев обязательно. И не потому, что это действительно надо, а просто для форса и гонора.  
Я помассировал лоб, виски — информационный блок о патрициях и улларгской дипломатии вылез откуда-то из глубин памяти сам собой, и это было довольно неприятным ощущением. Но это, увы и ах, часто случалось с теми вещами, о которых я ведал, но не знал.  
А следователь сказал:  
— Патриция нашли бы через Гражданскую дактилобазу. В Нимдаре парня должны были проверять очень тщательно.  
— Не обязательно, — возразил фельдфебель. — В смысле, в гражданской дактилобазе не обязательно должны быть его пальцы, даже если он патриций. Запись в базу — удовольствие дорогое, а ради бедного и дальнего родственника глава Дома тратиться не станет.  
— Резонно, — согласился незнакомец.  
— И всё же я не думаю, что он патриций, — сказал врач. — С патрициатом у него нет ни малейших ассоциаций.  
— Сомнительный аргумент, когда речь идёт об амнезийнике, — упорствовал фельдфебель.  
— Я согласен с доктором, — проговорил следователь. — Вряд ли это патриций, пусть и обнищавший. Такому даже после амнезии не пришло бы в голову попроситься на работу в общественные сортиры при таможне. Да и секретарский сынок до такого не додумался бы. Если детки из богатых или знатных домов, либо приближенные к богатству и знатности, оказываются без средств к существованию, они будут побираться, проститутствовать, подворовывать, но только не работать, особенно на так называемых «презренных и низких должностях», потому что не умеют ни убирать, ни газоны копать. А Лужеплюхин нанялся в уборщики ещё до того, как ему оформили документы. Для него любой ручной труд и привычен, и обычен. Это рабочий парнишка из заводского поселка, который решил, что знание илмайра и тээрлиса поможет ему выбиться в значимые люди. Видел я уже таких. Ретивые, упорные, трудолюбивые, но безнадёжно наивные, а потому хронически неуспешные.  
— Сейчас другое важнее, — сказал фельдфебель. — Почему Лужеплюхина комиссовать нельзя?  
— У меня для такого заключения оснований нет, — ответил врач. — Хотя… У мальчишки очень низкий уровень агрессии. Он не способен действовать там, где вопросы решаются исключительно с позиции силы. Вне зависимости от того, будет эта сила физической или психологической, на агрессивное проявление Лужеплюхин не пойдёт никогда.  
— Это вы сейчас в лужу плюхнулись, доктор, — сказал незнакомец. — А мальчишка оказался здесь потому, что совершил убийство. Совершенно спокойно подошёл к жертве и при десятке свидетелей воткнул ему в глаз двадцатисантиметровую отвёртку по самую рукоять.  
— Эта сопля жирная? — не поверил фельдфебель.  
— Вот так ни с того, ни с сего? — удивился врач.  
— Нет, — ответил незнакомец. — Причина была… Там один… ну так скажем — молодой господин из влиятельной семьи стал проявлять сексуальный интерес к детям фабричных работников. Дело было на небольшом предприятии по производству упаковок для талисманов, принадлежащей упомянутой семье. Одни родители прятали детей, другие наоборот, всячески подсовывали хозяйскому сынку своих чад. А Лужеплюхин сказал молодому господину, что убьёт его, если тот посмеет только прикоснуться хотя бы к одному ребёнку.  
Кто-то недоверчиво хмыкнул. Фельдфебель, наверное. Первый продолжил:  
— Молодой господин рассмеялся и стал рассказывать, как развлекался с детишками раньше. И хвастался тем, что из-за высокого происхождения к нему не посмеют применить статью Уголовного кодекса, которая сурово карает за секс с малолетними. Тогда Лужеплюхин взял отвёртку и воткнул молодому господину в глаз так, что мозг пробило до самого затылка. Умер господин мгновенно, несмотря на присущую их расе высокую регенерацию.  
«И полное отсутствие мозга», — добавил я.  
— Какой расе? — спросил фельдфебель. Голос звучал отупело.  
Незнакомец помолчал и сказал с неохотой:  
— Хелеф**_а_**йя. К тому же кв**_э_**ллин.  
За дверью повисла тишина. Я усмехнулся очередному выверту глупости.  
Хелефайи — раса искусственных людей, созданная самолично Амдуном для помощи лиргарам. После были и другие сотвор**_ю_**шки, но делали их уже лиргары по амдруновым рецептам. А хелефайи — Перворождённые, Старшая Раса, Любимейшие Дети Творца… Эпитетов много, и все восхваляющие. Квэллины — хелефайская знать, высшие, наиболее приближённые к лиргарам семейства. Обычные хелефайи называются тер**_у_**лны. Хотя за пределами Диилда народ не особенно стремился забивать себе голову лишними подробностями хелефайского бытия, именуя их всех Дивным Народом.  
Но как хелефайев не назови, это не изменит того факта, что они точно такие же люди, как человеки, гоблины, эльфы и гномы. Кстати — хелефайи, ставшие сторонниками Ормса, не терпели квэллинско-телурнских эпитетов и называли себя «эльд**_а_**йсы», что на хелеф**_а_**йгеле означает «свободные».  
Что сталось с эльдайсами сейчас? Сердце кольнуло тревогой. А ещё опалил стыд. Ведь я так долго о них не вспоминал…  
Хотя, если вдуматься, какое мне вообще дело до эльдайсов? Их жизнь — забота преемников Ормса.  
— Невозможно! — твёрдо сказал врач. — Перворождённые — совершеннейшие из творений Вседержителя, они мудры, добры и благородны. Среди Старшей Расы не может быть никаких извращенцев!  
— То же самое сказал отец того педофила, — ответил незнакомец. — И приложил все усилия, чтобы дело не дошло до суда, тем более что Лужеплюхин сразу же после убийства потребовал разбирательства в «круге истины». Скрыться с места преступления он и не пытался.  
— Что сделал?! — просевшим голосом спросил следователь. — Да откуда ему знать…  
— Это неважно, — ответил незнакомец. — А вот решение войти в «круг»…  
— Такая сопля? — не поверил фельдфебель. — Да ему духу на это не хватит, слабаку жирнопузому! Фобии у него там всякие… Трус он, и все дела.  
— Старшина Марк Финк, — ледяным голосом проговорил незнакомец, — ты действительно такой дурак или удачно притворяешься? Я знаю о твоей драке с Лужеплюхиным. Кстати, почему он продержался против тебя так долго?  
— Ну… Кое-что он умеет. Паршиво, правда, но всё же…  
— У него был берсеркский транс, так ведь? И не случайный, а выученный.  
— Да, — неохотно признался Финк. — И он умеет убивать. Не драться, не вести бой, а именно убивать. Необратимо уничтожать противника.  
— Странные дела творятся, сеньиерры, — сказал вдруг следователь. — Парню всего лишь двадцать лет, а поступки… Слишком значительны для столь юного возраста.  
Я, услышав это, едва не выматерился от досады и злости. Не понимаю — что значительного может быть в убийстве? Мерзость, и всё. Даже если не оставалось выбора.  
— Как Лужеплюхин попал в армию? — спросил фельдфебель.  
— Ар-Мальви**_а_**р поспособствовал, — ответил незнакомец. — Отец того самого педофила. Понадеялся, что единственный значимый свидетель позора его семьи замолчит навсегда. Ведь солдату почти невозможно что-либо требовать, а «круг истины» особенно.  
Слабость и тошнота прошли. Я оглянулся, увидел на стуле свою форму с нижним бельём и стал одеваться.  
За дверью молчали — переваривали новости.  
— Доктор, — спросил следователь. — А Лужеплюхин может вспомнить прошлое сам? Говорят, память к амнезийникам возвращается мгновенно от какой-нибудь случайной ассоциации.  
— Такое бывает. Но гораздо чаще амнезийник может восстановить только фрагменты прошлого. Вот они действительно воспроизводятся спонтанно, под влиянием любой случайной ассоциации. А восстановление полной картины прошлого требует долгой целенаправленной работы, в которой множество специфических приёмов и техник. Это под силу только квалифицированному психотерапевту.  
— Однако амнезия и фобии не помешают воспитать из Лужеплюхина полноценного солдата, — непререкаемо сказал незнакомец. — Он — добротный материал.  
— Отморозок он обыкновенный! — рыкнул фельдфебель.  
— Это приказ, — ответил незнакомец.  
— Слушаюсь.  
За дверью опять замолчали.  
Что ж, пора явить себя народу.  
Собравшиеся в кабинете люди на мгновение заставили меня оторопеть. Врач оказался в звании капитана. А в собеседниках у него два старших лейтенанта. И фельдфебель. Но в армии офицеры с солдатами не разговаривают! Только приказывают.  
Правда, фельдфебель — уже не солдат. Но ещё и не офицер. «Наверное, поэтому Финк всегда такой вздрюченный, — понял я. — Тяжело вечно чувствовать себя как ни то, ни сё, ни рыба, ни мясо».  
Следователь оказался обычным человеком, зато второй старлей — волшебник расы оборотней. Правда, всего лишь ведьмачьего уровня, второго ранга из девяти возможных. Но всё же это волшебник. Они равны по социальному статусу искусственникам, а нередко оказываются даже выше.  
— То, что я волшебник-ведьмак видно по нашивкам, — сказал старлей. — А как вы узнали, что я оборотень?  
Я глянул на него с опаской. Телепат? Вряд ли, ведьмаку это не по силам, врождёнными способностями к восприятию чужих мыслей оборотни тоже, как правило, не обладают. Значит, талисманом-подсилком пользуется.  
Движением век офицер подтвердил мои догадки.  
— Как вы узнали во мне оборотня? — повторил он.  
— Почувствовал, — ответил я.  
— Для этого надо было часто видеть магов и оборотней.  
— Вполне возможно, что я и видел.  
Офицеры разглядывали меня с интересом.  
— Возвращайтесь в казарму, — разрешил следователь.  
— В карцер, — уточнил Финк. — На шесть часов. Взыскание никто не отменял.  
Я козырнул. Интересно, а старшина за драку тоже огрёб что-нибудь? Судя по кислой физиономии — да.  
…Располагался карцер в подвале медизолятора, так что идти было совсем близко.  
Однако по дороге я успел поразмыслить о состоявшемся в кабинете врача совещании. Почему они вообще его там устроили? Неужели более подходящих помещений нет? Да ещё нижнего чина привлекли в качестве равноправного собеседника.  
Такое внимание может означать только одно — врач всё же успел обнаружить у меня в мозгах что-то интересное, и теперь молодые карьеристы прикидывают, как отрапортовать обо мне генералу **_О_**льсену — главе нашего гарнизона, чтобы выжать из нетипичного новобранца максимальную для себя выгоду.  
От начальства подальше — к кухне поближе. Самая главная солдатская мудрость. Мне, похоже, к ней уже не приобщиться.  
Узнать бы, что ещё такого интересного накопал врач. Может быть, верну себе память. Ведь она и правда способна пробудиться от любой мелочи, врач такой возможности не отрицал.  
Тяжело ничего о себе не знать и не ведать. Не помнить имён и лиц людей, чьи образы — ты чувствуешь — бесконечно дороги тебе. Врач сказал, что ради обретения себя придётся снова пройти через то, о чём даже подумать страшно, не то что вспомнить. Меня повело судорогой. Нет, я не могу выдержать это ещё раз… Камера, теснота оков, темнота, боль, падение в бесконечность. И голоса — величественные, сияющие светом небесным…  
Ну последнее уже однозначно бред. Хотя на диво реалистичный.  
…Карцер заставил меня задохнуться от ужаса — тесная клетушка, в которую помещаются лишь узкая, вцементированная в пол койка и унитаз категории «параша». Настоящая душегубка. Ладно ещё, рукомойник, он же поилка, имеется.  
Войти в карцер я не смог — меня втолкнули двое дежурных.  
Едва захлопнулась дверь, как раздался рваный, тяжёлый и заунывный вой, а свет судорожно замигал, то вспыхивая ослепительно, то погружая камеру во тьму.  
Омерзительные ощущения. Понятно теперь, почему в карцер запрещено сажать дольше, чем на двадцать четыре часа, а перерыв между отсидками должен быть не меньше трёх суток. Следят за соблюдением этого закона строго и тщательно.  
Но в моём случае такое психофизическое воздействие оказалось благотворным — отвлекло от страха замкнутого пространства. Без этой мигалки-завывалки я бы уже через час рехнулся. А так ничего, терпимо.  
Я лёг на койку. Холодный жёсткий пластик удобной постелью не назовёшь, однако это лучше, чем спать на полу.  
Я, насколько это возможно, устроился поудобнее и стал обдумывать новости сегодняшнего дня.  
Итак, по порядку.  
Драка. Пару раз они бывали и раньше, но я всегда дрался очень плохо, как говорили и противники, и свидетели, «будто пансионерка». Иначе говоря, как людь, не имеющий никакого представления о драке — крестьянки и горожанки былых времён дрались не хуже парней. А вот дворянок растили изнеженными беспомощными цветочками. Но парень не может вырасти совсем без драк. И память тела сильнее памяти мозга, так говорили во всех научных трудах по амнезии. И если пережитый стресс был так силён, что защищаясь от него, мозг отгородился даже от телесных рефлексов, то для преодоления это преграды надо что-то посильнее банальной драчки. Почему же о боевых навыках моё тело вспомнило только сейчас?  
Знание языков. Пусть с волшебниками я дела никакого не имел, но с волшебнорождёнными, всеми этими хелефайями, эльфами, гоблинами и прочими сталкивался. Покупал и несколько талисманов — волшебных устройств для неволшебников — для защиты комнаты от комаров и мух, для удаления нагара и накипи с посуды и тому подобного. Так почему даже конфликт с ар-Мальвиарами, весьма серьёзный и опасный, не пробудил воспоминания, а в обычном разговоре с сержантами языки вспомнились?  
Что это всё — накопилась критическая масса раздражителей, и под её весом стал ломаться барьер, или что-то не то с этой военной частью, и потому моё подсознание видит опасность б**_о_**льшую, чем стычка с квеллинами? Что же это может быть?  
Надо собирать и анализировать информацию. А для этого нужна бодрая и свежая голова. Поэтому надо как следует отдохнуть.  
Я закрыл глаза и начал делать упражнения из дыхательной гимнастики, способствующие глубокому расслаблению.  
Вскоре удалось задремать.

* * *

Разбудил меня дежурный.  
Судя по его ошарашенной физиономии, спящий арестант — явление весьма нетривиальное.  
— Ты это… — сказал он. — Тебе ужин оставили.  
Есть пришлось в приёмном покое лазарета. В качестве трапезы — сухари и саморазогервающийся суп-консерва.  
Дежурный опять уставился на меня с изумлением. Теперь он не понимал, как можно есть такую тошниловку.  
На распредпункте армейские консервы ругали всеми возможными матами, говорили, что лучше купить в гарнизонном магазине обычные туристические консервы. Пусть это для солдатского жалования и дороговато, зато хоть есть можно.  
Я пожал плечами. Армейский паёк не особо вкусный, зато сытный и калорийный. В Нимдаре я только благодаря ему и не сдох с голода: заработок уборщика совсем крошечный, а одной банки, купленной у вороватого каптенармуса, хватало на сутки — даже без сухарей.  
Дальше я получил документы и уехал в Ламр**_е_**йг — самый крупный город Западного Предела, приличную работу в нём найти гораздо легче, чем в крошечной Нимдаре.  
Однако следовало подумать о возвращении в казарму. Встретят там меня отнюдь не букетом цветов. Принцип «Провинился один — накажут всех» в армии соблюдается неукоснительно, каким бы бардаком она ни была. А потому мои совзводники ждут не дождутся появления того, благодаря кому первый день их службы стал столь… хм… красочным.  
Я припрятал ложку и крышку от консервной банки. Оружие сомнительное, но я и не собираюсь ни с кем воевать. Мне всего лишь надо защитить себя от избиения.  
Какая-то извращённая ситуация складывается. Мат и рукоприкладство со стороны фельдфебеля считаются нормой, а попытка солдата защитить честь и достоинство — преступлением.  
Впрочем, мне надо не об армейских порядках рассуждать, а правильно выработать тактику защиты.  
— Лужеплюхин? — окликнул меня дежурный. — Поел? Тогда марш в казарму, отбой давно был. У тебя отсек триста пятнадцатый, койка одиннадцать.  
— Какой отсек? — не понял я.  
— Мне сказали — триста пятнадцатый, — ответил дежурный. — Я сам удивился.  
Причины для этого были. На тройку начинаются номера тех взводов, солдаты которых отслужили не меньше года. Иными словами, меня зачислили в давно укомплектованную, опытную и сработавшуюся группу.  
— Ты ничего не напутал? — спросил я дежурного.  
— У них там парня комиссовали, — пояснил тот. — Вот тебя на его место и зачислили. Срочная доукомплектация личного состава.  
— Зачем опытный взвод дополнять новобранцем, который ещё и автомат в руках не держал? Разве из новобранцев не комплектуются собственные взводы?  
— Я, что ли, тебя туда назначал? Старшину своего спрашивай зачем и почему.  
Я хмыкнул. Ответ был понятен и так.  
О том, в каком качестве появляются среди старослужащих новички, меня просветили на распредпункте. И о методах, которыми старшины ломают неподатливый новобранческий материал, тоже поведали.  
А Финк не только дуболом, он ещё и подлец.  
Однако сейчас надо не о его моральном облике думать. Есть вопрос поважнее — спасение собственной задницы.  
Хотя в Улларге однополые браки законны более года, а дискриминация по признаку сексуальной ориентации стала основанием для судебного иска лет пятнадцать назад, но в армии право и на то, и на другое имеют только те, кто доказал, что насилие к ним применить невозможно. А те, кому это не удалось, перестают считаться людьми.  
Однополые игрища меня и по доброй-то воле не интересуют, чего уж говорить о принудительном действе. Поэтому надо будет драться, и драться жестоко — с тех, кто слабее, у насильников всегда двойной спрос. И насилие далеко не всегда оказывается сексуальным. Вариаций у него сотни, и каждая омерзительна.  
Положение осложняется тем, что я не хочу, не могу причинять боль. Мне тошнотворна даже мысль о том, что опять придётся раствориться в безликой звериной ярости, утратить все мысли и чувства, кроме одной-единственной жажды уничтожения. Защищай я кого-то другого, было бы легче.  
Но если не пресекать насилие по отношению к себе, на защиту других тем более не хватит ни сил, ни смелости.  
Волна насилия никогда не остановится сама по себе, а будет лишь нарастать и перемалывать всё новые и новые жертвы. Поэтому надо всегда пресекать любую попытку причинить боль или унижение.  
Значит я должен объяснить тем, кто ждёт в отсеке, что слабого обижать нельзя. И если они не способны к людской беседе, разъяснять элементарную истину «Будешь делать больно другим — будет больно тебе» придётся теми средствами, которые эти существа способны не только воспринять, но и понять.  
Границу между «можно» и «нельзя» умеют различать даже звери. Остаётся надеяться, что воинству Улларга тоже доступно это понимание.  
К тому же есть ещё одна не менее важная задача — мне необходимо научиться держать берсеркство под контролем. Иначе оно уничтожит когда-нибудь меня самого, превратив в животное.  
Я должен остановить противников, но ни в коем случае не убить.  
Это очень трудно, однако выполнимо.  
По дороге в казарму я отломал черенок ложки от черпала. Ложка пластиковая и, если знать как правильно сделать слом, то из черенка получится нечто вроде заточки. Хватит её на один, максимум на два удара, но этого вполне достаточно.  
Если краешек крышки от банки немного пошаркать об асфальт, то он заострится достаточно для того, чтобы нанести неглубокий, но сильно кровоточащий порез. Тоже всего лишь один-два, но его хватит с лихвой.  
Те, кто способен причинить боль слабому, всегда трусливы и малодушны, а потому превыше всего на свете боятся вида собственной крови. Так что бить надо в лицо, там даже крохотная ранка вызовет резкое кровотечение. Да и боль из-за обилия нервов нешуточная.  
Сложность в том, что мои противники — бойцы проворные и опытные, а я — неуклюжий шмат сала. Поэтому нападать надо первому и бить сразу на поражение. И драпать в фойе, там дежурные беспорядков не допустят, им взыскание за драку без надобности. А дальше пусть коллегия разбирается, кто был зачинщиком. Полезут ко мне только в том секторе, где нет видеонаблюдения, так что я могу смело настаивать на том, что действовал строго в пределах самообороны.  
Однако события начали развиваться совсем не так, как я предполагал.  
Ждали меня уже в коридоре между отсеками.  
От страха у меня задрожали и руки, и колени. Они это видели.  
— Что ты делаешь на этаже для взрослых, детка? — сказал один. — Ищешь приобщения? Это можно.  
— Только не слишком усердно приобщайся, салабон, — сказал второй. — Удовольствие удовольствием, однако тебе ещё носки мои стирать.  
Остальные пятеро молчали. Первый шагнул ко мне.  
Я полосонул его крышкой по лицу. Брызнула кровь. Агрессор взвыл дурным голосом.  
Не дожидаясь ответных действий, я прыгнул на второго из нападавших. Просто прыгнул, без каких-либо приёмов. Вес у меня достаточный, чтобы сбить с ног любого крепкого мужика. Остриём черенка я продрал по шее противника так, чтобы показалась кровь.  
— Я убью его! Всем к стене! Убью!!!  
Агрессоры попятились.  
Я вскочил, дёрнул за собой заложника.  
— Встать! Смирно! Дёрнешься — сам на перо сядешь.  
Я прижался спиной к стене, перед собой держал несостоявшегося, но всё ещё опасного насильника. Приставил ему к шее острие черенка.  
— Одно движение — и ты труп.  
— Э-э… Ты что делаешь? — начал кто-то из агрессоров. — Ты соображаешь…  
— Заткнись, урод! — оборвал я. — Мне терять нечего. Хотите стать покойниками — станете. И этот будет первым.  
— А-а… Мы-ы,.. — проблеяло тело у меня в руках.  
— Мы ничего такого не хотели, — сказал один из агрессоров. — Ты неправильно понял. Это шутка была! Всего лишь шутка.  
— А это — аплодисменты за юмор, — прошипел я и надавил черенком на шею своего пленника.  
Тот издал жалобно-отчаянный стон, задрожал как в ознобе — реальной угрозы своей драгоценной жизни он не ждал, и даже не думал, что она когда-нибудь настанет.  
Блин горелый, если этот придурок сейчас с перепугу дёрнется, то действительно пробьёт себе аорту. Надо заканчивать балаган, пока реальные трупы не появились.  
— Ты понял, что я убью любого, кто посмеет меня тронуть? — спросил я своего пленника.  
— Д-да…  
— А вы поняли? — это уже остальным бойцам сексуального фронта.  
— Поняли, поняли, только не дури! — торопливо ответили мне. — Отпусти его…  
— Тогда клянитесь, что никто из вас больше меня не тронет. Жизнью своей клянитесь! Ну?!  
— Клянусь! — выкрикнул тот, кого я держал. — Отпусти, я клянусь, клянусь…  
— Вы? — спросил я агрессоров.  
— Клянёмся, жизнью клянёмся… — вразнобой ответили мне.  
— Нарушите клятву — я найду способ забрать ваши жизни, даже если сам буду мёртв, — уверенно сказал я.  
Судя по ошеломлённым и растерянным лицам, мне поверили.  
Я отпихнул от себя пленника, посмотрел на противников. На реванш они не настроены, во всяком случае сейчас.  
Однако ночью всё же лучше спать вполглаза. И держать черенок наготове — толку от него будет немного, но это лучше, чем вообще без оружия.  
Я пошёл к своему отсеку. Задержать меня не пытались.  
— Всем стоять! — раздался фельдфебельский ор.  
Физиономия у старшины — только уличных отморозков пугать: холодное бешенство вместе с ярой брезгливостью, как будто ему сейчас помойку разгребать придётся.  
— Г**_а_**вилан, Самойлов! — гаркнул Финк.  
Из отсеков выскочили старшие сержанты.  
Финк вперил в них свирепый взгляд.  
— Почему ваши бойцы здесь, и почему в таком виде?  
— В сортир ходили, — ответил один из старсержей.  
— Ага, всей толпой, чтобы поодиночке унитаза не испугаться… А морда у этого почему в крови?  
— В сортире поскользнулся, — ответил я. — На кафеле это бывает.  
Финк выразительно посмотрел на валяющуюся посреди коридора крышку от банки, затем на меня.  
Я ответил безмятежным взглядом. Надеюсь, изобразить его получилось убедительно.  
Финк зло покривил губы и сказал старсержам:  
— Если ещё хоть один боец упадёт в сортире, с вас упадут лычки. Гавилан, убрать мусор!  
Один из старсержей, с нашивками «720-418-315» на рукаве и нагрудном кармане, подобрал крышку.  
Стало быть, он и есть командир моего взвода. Я посмотрел на него внимательнее — светлокожий брюнет лет двадцати восьми, лицо хотя и простоватое, но с обаянием — девчонкам такие парни всегда нравятся.  
— По местам! — приказал старшина.  
Старсержи и солдаты рванули к отсекам. Я тоже.  
— Лужеплюхин, ко мне! — гаркнул Финк.  
Прямо как собаку подзывает… Но что ещё от этого дуболома ждать? Я подошёл, замер по стойке «смирно».  
— Вольно, — сказал старшина.  
Я слегка расслабил спину, однако напряжение не отпускало.  
— Ты ведь хотел их убить, — напрямик сказал Финк.  
Я отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Хотел бы убить — убил. Но я дал присягу служить Улларгу, а потому не могу убивать его воинов. Это стало бы бесчестием для меня. Однако если они сами начнут вести себя как враги, я поступлю с ними именно так, как и надлежит поступать с врагами.  
— Что? — переспросил фельдфебель оторопело. — Чего ты несёшь?!  
Меня опять захлестнула ярость — слишком многое случилось за сегодняшний день, сдерживать эмоции становилось всё труднее.  
— Сеньиерр фельдфебель, вы — кадровый военный, так почему вы не понимаете значение слова «присяга»?  
Финк побелел до мертвенности, просипел сдавленным от ярости голосом:  
— Ты, высерок патрицианский…  
— Если бы вы, сеньиерр фельдфебель, — оборвал я, — понимали значение слова «присяга», то сумели бы научить этому пониманию и своих подчинённых.  
Финк скис. Сдулся моментально, как проколотый воздушный шарик. Плечи обвисли, черты лица заострились, как от боли.  
Я глянул на него с удивлением. Не ожидал, что мои слова смогут его задеть. Мне даже стало его жаль, хотя никакого сочувствия этот дуболом и не заслуживал.  
— Идите в отсек, Лужеплюхин, — проговорил Финк.  
— Слушаюсь, сеньиерр фельдфебель, — я развернулся через левое плечо, пошёл к отсеку.  
— Стой, — остановил он меня перед самой дверью. — Где ты научился убивать?  
Я посмотрел на него.  
— Не помню, сеньиерр фельдфебель. Это было там, в прошлой жизни… Но я знаю, что убийство допустимо только в самом крайнем случае, когда никаких других мер не остаётся, и только для того, чтобы остановить насилие. В любом другом случае убийство будет преступлением. Ещё знаю, что если приходится убивать, то делать это надо обязательно быстро, чтобы не причинять лишней боли. Любое мучительство столь же преступно, как и убийство ради корысти или удовольствия.  
— Рассуждаешь, как боец спецподразделения. Ты воевал?  
— Сеньиерр фельдфебель, мне всего лишь двадцать лет. Приграничные Конфликты закончились в 2073 году. Мне тогда было восемь.  
— Да, — кивнул Финк. Резко развернулся, ушёл.  
А я вошёл в отсек. Под потолком горела маленькая тусклая лампочка. Бойцы уже спали или делали вид, что спят. Я глянул на номера коек, подошёл к своей.  
И выругался сквозь зубы. Койка оказалась верхней. Причём достаточно высоко над полом, чтобы вызвать приступ страха — я не переношу высоту больше полуметра.  
Хотя, если залезать с закрытыми глазами, то можно попытаться представить, что я не поднимаюсь, а ползу по горизонтали. На койке будет уже всё равно, главное, лежать так, чтобы не видеть, насколько безобразно высоко я оказался над полом.  
— Меня зовут Рэн, — сказал вдруг рядовой с нижней койки. На вид года двадцать два, высокий, крепкий, чернокожий.  
— Потап, — ответил я.  
— Что там у тебя случилось? — спросил он.  
— Ерунда. Излишне бурный разговор в коридоре.  
Рэн посмотрел на черенок, так и оставшийся у меня в руке.  
— Трахать тебя они бы не стали, — сказал Рэн. — Даже если говорили, что собираются. Это основа местного юмора: спустить с новичка штаны и в таком виде в отсек втолкнуть, а всем остальным рассказать, каким нехорошим делом он предлагал заняться честным парням. После с неделю обсуждать подробности. А дальше — забыть обо всём, как будто ничего и не было. Через это прошли почти все. Почему ты должен стать исключением?  
— Потому что со мной маленькое удовольствие закончится слишком крупным неудовольствием.  
— Верю, — ответил Рэн. — После того, что ты устроил на плацу, — верю.  
Продолжать разговор мне не хотелось, и я забрался на койку. Отдышался от нахлынувшего ужаса.  
Ко мне заглянул Рэн.  
— Ты как? — спросил он. — Может, фельдшера позвать?  
Я посмотрел на него с удивлением. С чего вдруг такая забота?  
— Я эмпат, — пояснил Рэн. — Генотип семь, уровень альфа.  
Ой-ёй. Мне только эмпата высшего класса под боком и не хватает, с моими-то фобиями. Надо срочно блокиратор эмоций раздобыть, иначе из насмешек не вылезу. Да и Рэна жаль. Если даже от мимолётного эха ему так скверно стало, то даже подумать страшно, что с ним будет, если он напрямую подключится к моим эмоциям. А подключится обязательно, у эмпатов это происходит машинально, даже против собственной воли.  
Рэн ждал ответа, смотрел тревожно. Я постарался успокоиться.  
— Всё в порядке, Рэн.  
— Оно и видно.  
Мне захотелось выругаться. Чёртов эмпат! Теперь не отстанет, пока до истинного эмоционального фона не докопается. А мне совсем без надобности, чтобы другие знали обо мне то, чего я сам не понимаю.


	2. — 2 — (редактура от 11.01.2020)

— Возьми в индик**_о_**не аптечку, — сказал Рэн.  
— Где взять? — не понял я.  
— В индивидуальном контейнере. Он у тебя на прикроватной полке стоит.  
Я взял контейнер — коробку из лёгкого пластика повышенной прочности размером с обычный кейс, на крышке написан мой личный армейский номер. Заперт контейнер на дактилозамок, открыть который может только владелец.  
— Доступ есть ещё у Финка и Ольсена, — сказал Рэн. — Ну и у президента Улларга, он же наш главком. Только президент вряд ли тебя проверять будет, а вот генералу шлея под хвост частенько попадает. И тогда начинается выборочная проверка индиконов. Если найдёт что-то запрещённое или просто бардак увидит, мало тебе не покажется.  
Я удивился — обычно начальство такого рода проверками брезгует. Зря, между прочим. В контейнере легко можно спрятать и наркотики, и оружие — сканер такой пластик не просвечивает, поэтому обнаружить контрабанду можно лишь прямым досмотром. Похоже, Ольсен не только довольствие генеральское получает, но и работает так, как главе гарнизона и положено.  
Я открыл контейнер, достал красную коробку с аптечкой.  
Рэн посоветовал:  
— Возьми ампулу номер ноль-семь и вколи себе куда удобнее. Это успокоительное и витамины. Тебе надо выспаться и восстановиться после нервного напряжения. Иначе завтра ты даже разминку не вытянешь, не говоря уже обо всём остальном. А в твоём состоянии быстрое восстановление без медикаментозки невозможно.  
Я кивнул. Травиться химией лишний раз не хотелось, но ковылять завтра полутрупом хотелось ещё меньше. Я открыл аптечку, и только после этого вспомнил о своих нетипичных реакциях на многие медикаменты. Вот же гадство!  
А Рэн сказал:  
— Утром ампулу обменяешь у каптенармуса на новую. Аптечку проверяют раз в неделю, а то и чаще, и если обнаружат хоть малейшее нарушение, шесть часов карцера и неделя сортирной уборки тебе гарантирована. Так что инструкцию, которая под крышкой аптечки, советую выучить наизусть.  
Предмет, именуемый ампулой, я достать сумел, но вот что дальше делать, не ведал.  
— Уколов боишься? — усмехнулся Рэн.  
— Нет. Только могут быть последствия.  
— Не волнуйся. Эту аптечку специально делали гиппоаллергенной и расово универсальной. Вдруг надо будет оказывать первую помощь гражданским, а они всякие бывают.  
Я кивнул и озадаченно повертел в руках ампулу. Это же цилиндр! Как им можно колоть?  
— Колпачок открой, — сказал Рэн.  
— Нет тут никакого колпачка, капсула цельная.  
Рэн вздохнул.  
— Странный ты какой-то. На илмайре болтать умеешь, а аптечку экстренной помощи увидел впервые в жизни. Они ведь и в обычных аптеках продаются. Лекарств там поменьше, но ампулы такие же. Это аптечки берут любители отдыха на природе, фермеры, а таксисты вообще возить с собой обязаны.  
Я пожал плечами. Рэн взял у меня ампулу, показал, как надо её держать, как сжимать специальные углубления на боках, чтобы открылся защитный колпачок.  
Рэн прямо через одежду вколол лекарство мне в руку чуть повыше локтя. Боли не было никакой, приятных ощущений тоже.  
— Это тебе не героин, чтобы кайф ловить, — хохотнул Рэн. И застыл, глядя на моё запястье.  
Я прикрыл шрам рукавом. Затылок давило тяжестью — из глубин подсознания рвались наружу воспоминания, но натыкались на какую-то неведомую мне самому преграду и откатывались назад.  
Рэн побледнел, вздохнул прерывисто — явно учуял эмоциональные образы моей несбывшейся смерти.  
— Ты бы завязывал с подключением, — сказал я. — Сам видишь, воспоминания у меня не ахти какие приятные.  
Рэн печально улыбнулся.  
— Не смогу. Ты слишком открытый. Как маленький ребёнок.  
Я негромко рассмеялся.  
— Так и есть. Мне сейчас всего полгодика.  
Рэн кивнул:  
— Ничего, я справлюсь.  
Мне стало неловко — парня-то зачем своими страхами мучить?  
Я попробовал сосредоточиться на положительных образах — были в моей жизни приятные моменты, с приветливым и тёплым эмоциональным фоном.  
— Да ладно тебе, не напрягайся, — сказал Рэн. — После всего сегодняшнего у тебя и должны быть негативные выплески. И я умею экранироваться. Хорошо умею.  
— Эй вы, уроды! — приподнялся на койке Гавилан. — Спать немедля! Или мне вас завтра пинками будить?  
Он прав — скоро подъём, и надо успеть хотя бы немного отдохнуть.

* * *

На следующий день ничего особенно не было — разминка, завтрак, физподготовка… К счастью, занимался я, как мне и положено, с новобранцами. Но выдерживать нагрузку всё равно оказалось невероятно тяжело, мы в буквальном смысле слова падали от усталости. Были среди новобранцев несколько спортивных парней, которым удалось выполнить всё требуемое, однако большинству до такого уровня оказалось не ближе, чем от нашей казармы до дворца Амдруна.  
После физической подготовки началась теоретическая. Что из них хуже, сказать трудно. Как только вымотанные на учебной полосе люди сели за парты в классе, практически всех потянуло в сон — сосредоточиться на лекции оказалось невероятно тяжело.  
— Не спать! — гаркнул старшина. — Не хотите теорию учить, отправитесь на дополнительную физподготовку. Кто не может работать головой, будет работать ногами!  
Угроза подействовала — сонливость как рукой сняло.  
А дальше Финк сильно меня удивил — он оказался превосходным преподавателем: объяснял ёмко, доходчиво, с яркими конкретными примерами. Учиться у такого наставника одно удовольствие. Вот тебе и дуболом…  
Однако вскоре Финк опять изгадил всё впечатление.  
После занятий он выстроил новобранцев на плацу и начал растолковывать, что нас ждёт в будущем и зачем вообще мы оказались в армии.  
Фельдфебель говорил о воинской службе — работе для настоящих мужчин. О долге перед Отечеством и любви к Родине тоже говорил, но как-то неубедительно. Фельдфебель не верил в то, что они с Улларгом нужны друг другу, а вот в том, что военная форма и оружие делают его особенным и возвышают над всеми остальными людьми, был убежден до абсолюта.  
— Вы станете настоящими мужиками, мерзавцы! — гремел он. — Вы можете ненавидеть друг друга, но вы, подонки, будете единой силой, вы превратитесь в монолит, который стальным кулаком сокрушит любого врага. Отныне вы — солдаты могучей армии великого Улларга, а не какие-нибудь засранцы.  
Я прикусил губу, чтобы скрыть усмешку — настолько нелепо звучала его речь.  
Реакцию мою Финк заметил.  
— Лужеплюхин с чем-то не согласен? — тоном угрозы поинтересовался он.  
Сердце закогтил страх. Спорить со старшиной для новобранца равносильно самоубийству — это я уже уяснил. Но тут же вскипели возмущение и ярость — отказываться от своих мыслей и чувств, теряя тем самым частицу души, я не собирался. Как и не собирался прощать того, кто посягал на свободу моей души.  
— Нет, сеньиерр фельдфебель, я ни с чем не согласен. Если армия укомплектована мерзавцами и подонками, которые ненавидят друг друга и не понимают, во имя чего идут в бой, то побеждать такая армия неспособна.  
Финк вперил в меня свирепый взгляд.  
Я ответил взглядом не менее прямым и жёстким.  
Длилось противостояние секунд десять — огромный срок для таких схваток.  
Финк первым отвёл взгляд. И вдруг спросил:  
— А ты что сказал бы, окажись старшиной?  
Я немного подумал и начал говорить — просто говорить, без пафосности и крика:  
— Вы прошли рекрутский отбор, сеньиерры. Тем самым смогли доказать, что вы не глупцы и не слабаки. Но для того, чтобы стать бойцом улларгской армии, мало быть всего лишь не глупцом и не слабаком — здесь нужны умные, сильные и смелые люди, которые в самой сложной ситуации способны действовать решительно и толково. За шесть месяцев учебной подготовки вы должны доказать, что в полной мере обладаете этими качествами.  
Меня, как ни странно, слушали, и я продолжил:  
— Но есть вещи, которые гораздо важнее ума, силы и смелости. Это надёжность и взаимовыручка. Поэтому вы должны всеми своими поступками подтвердить, что способны стать частью команды, что вы достойны доверия как командиров, так и своих товарищей. Только тогда вы получите право именовать себя солдатами, а значит — защитниками Родины.  
Финк промолчал. За спиной у меня кто-то презрительно фыркнул: «Ну и загнул тут хрень!». Фыркальщика тут же ткнули под рёбра — «Заткнись, придурок!».  
Старшина посмотрел на меня испытующе, затем зло.  
— Считаешь себя уже достойным звания солдата? — процедил он. — Тогда среди новобранцев тебе делать нечего. В четырнадцатую аудиторию к своему взводу шагом марш!  
— Слушаюсь, сеньиерр фельдфебель.  
…Наказание за, как он считал, наглость Финк придумал идеальное. Солдатам второго года службы и теорию, и практику преподавали только офицеры. Соответственно, и задания были несравнимы по сложности с теми, которые давались на учебке. А поскольку выполнить я их не мог — не хватало как знания материала, так и навыков работы, мне полагался карцер за «неподготовленность к учебному процессу», выражаясь языком Устава. Формально никаких служебных нарушений со стороны Финка не допущено — пункта, который запрещает доукомплектовывать старший взвод новобранцем, в Уставе нет.  
Так что карцер стал практически моей персональной спальней.  
Я набрал в гарнизонной библиотеке учебников, Рэн пытался мне подсказывать, объяснять неизвестное, я старался усвоить всё как можно быстрее и глубже, но толку от этого было немного — как ни учись, а за неделю годичную программу не осилить.  
К тому же Гавилан так рьяно придирался к малейшему пустяку, что даже Финк смотрел на него с удивлением.  
Однако уступать я не собирался — и рассудок, и чувства полностью захлестнуло злым азартом, который не позволял так просто сдаваться. Да ещё и гордость на дыбы встала: чтобы я — и под каких-то дуболомов подстраивался? Не дождётесь.  
И всё же долго это противостояние продолжаться не может: слишком сильн**_о_** нервное напряжение, а значит рано или поздно мне сорвёт крышу, и тогда последствия будут не из радужных, — особенно если кто-нибудь полезет с мордобойными или сексуальными претензиями.  
Но меня, как ни странно, даже не пытались трогать. Молча наблюдали — и всё.  
Рэн пытался как-то сгладить ситуацию.  
— Ну что ты гонор выставляешь? — спросил он. — Что и кому пытаешься доказать?  
— Я — ничего. Это мне пытаются доказать, что я дерьмо и ничтожество. Но они не правы.  
— Всё не так, Тапка. Финк и Гавилан — нормальные мужики.  
Я только хмыкнул.  
— Тапка,.. — начал Рэн, но договорить не успел: раздался сигнал к общему построению.  
На плацу ждал ни много ни мало как сам генерал. Я уже видел его фотографию, теперь могу посмотреть вживую.  
Ольсен — кейл**_а_**р, потомок нескольких разных рас. Подвижные остроконечные уши он унаследовал от хелефайев. Глаза цвета топаза — тёмно-жёлтые с лёгким оттенком коричневого — бывают только у потомков гоблинов. Тяжёлая кряжистая фигура — память о предках-гномах. Те, правда, мелкорослы, Ольсен же под метр девяносто, но человеческая кровь у него преобладает, а среди нашей расы высокие люди не редкость.  
Генерал хмур как грозовая туча. Надо полагать, случилось что-то на редкость поганое.  
Ольсен сообщил, что приказом генштаба вводятся еженедельные занятия по высогорной книге. Явка обязательна всем без исключения. Однако тёмные могут молча сидеть на галёрке и даже слушать плеер — спрашивать их никто ни о чём не будет. Но при этом в аудитории должна быть абсолютная тишина и железная дисциплина.  
— По месту службы — разойтись! — велел генерал.  
Я ничего не понимал: почему вид у некоторых стал такой, как будто им дерьма под нос сунули и заявили, что это шоколад.  
— Рэн, — спросил я, — а что случилось? Ну добавили ещё одну лекцию, что от этого меняется? Хотя и странно — зачем в равнинной лесистой местности изучать пособие по альпинизму, да ещё и всего лишь один раз в неделю?  
Гавилан рванул меня за плечо.  
— Издеваешься, ролевик грёбнутый?  
— Витя, перестань, — остановил Рэн. — Похоже, он и вправду не понимает. Виктор, прекрати!  
Гавилан выругался.  
— Мой взвод всегда был лучшим. А теперь из-за этого жирного мешка с дерьмом мы на зачётнике в хвосте окажемся! Так он ещё и…  
— Остынь, старсерж, — твёрдо сказал Рэн. — Парень старается. Но молодой он ещё, не всё умеет.  
— Молодой с салабонами служить должен, а не показатели мне портить!  
— Так иди и скажи об этом лейтенанту — на меня-то чего орёшь? — возмутился Рэн. — Я, что ли, салабона в старший взвод зачислил?  
«Так в старший взвод меня ротный отправил, а не Финк», — отметил я.  
Гавилан выругался.  
— Значит так, салабон… — глянул он на меня. — На первом занятии сядешь на галёрку. Дальше сам решай, где тебе быть. Но чтобы взвод не подставлял.  
— Простите, сеньиерр старший сержант, но я не понял. Что за высогорная книга такая, и почему из-за неё столько шума?  
— Ролевик долбанутый, — выругался старсерж. — И впрямь больной на всю голову. — Немного помолчал, покривился с брезгливой злостью, но всё же пояснил: — В Горних Высях Тээрла — слышишь, салабон, Горних, а не горных! — живёт Вседержитель.  
— Ну да, Амдрун, — кивнул я. — Всё верно. Только раньше его дворец называли Кав**_э_**лом, а не Горними Высями.  
Гавилан тихо взвыл. Посмотрел на меня и сказал едва ли не умоляюще:  
— Потап, я очень тебя прошу — молчи на занятиях. То, что ты сейчас лупанул, тебе не только говорить, а даже знать не полагается. У меня отец священник, сам я год в семинарии пробыл, пока за драку не выперли… Так что мне такое знать можно… Да и то избыток образования лучше не афишировать.  
— Могут быть неприятности? — уточнил я.  
— Не то слово… Короче, Потап, «Книга Высегорняя» написана святым пророком Гарим**_а_**лом и рассказывает всю историю нашего мира, начиная Пришествия Вседержителя и заканчивая Торжеством Светозарности. Ну это когда Князь Мира Фаэлг достиг того могущества, которое было ему предначертано Вседержителем. Год Торжества — 1555, год написания книги — 1557.  
— Торжество устроили через четыре года после смерти Ормса, — сказал я больше себе, чем Гавилану, — а спустя ещё два года появляется книга, прославляющая Диилд со всеми его обитателями. Интересно, лиргары сами додумались литературным творчеством заняться или это был ответ на мемуары Созвездия Тьмы — Ульк**_а_**йриса, Кари**_э_**ллы, Таг**_и_**ра, М**_э_**йды, Нолг**_е_**ра? Хотя вряд ли они мемуарами занимались, писатели из них так себе, зато Альбертин Сереброволосый уже в пятнадцать лет мог поспорить с лучшими поэтами и прозаиками своего времени… Он обязательно стал бы гордостью Варл**_а_**сии. Так на самом деле называлось государство Ормса, а Чёрная Империя — это всего лишь одно из чужеземных прозваний… В тот год, когда армия Света напала на Первоградск, столицу Варласии, Альбертину должно было исполниться восемнадцать. Совершеннолетие, избрание Пути… Дети Осени провозглашали свою стезю третьего декабря, в заключение празднества Встречи Зимы… Интересно, что выбрал бы Тин? Ведь он был не только прекрасным словесником, но и фехтовальщиком отменным. Прирождённый воин — защита беспомощному, опора слабому. Теперь ничего этого нет… Хотя в Первоградской битве Тин выжил. Так может быть… Сеньиерр старший сержант, что с вами?  
Гавилан побледнел до снежности, смотрел на меня растерянно.  
— Так в этих своих… играх ты был на стороне Тёмного Царства? — сипло проговорил он.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Я ведь ничего о себе не помню. Да и к ролёвкам склонности не чувствую. Я не знаю, как и что было у меня в прошлом, но точно могу сказать, что Варласия — часть моей души.  
— Молчи, придурок! — прошипел он с яростью. И тут же мягко прикоснулся к моей руке и сказал тихо, доверительно: — Я после тебе всё объясню. А сейчас молчи. Это только на бумаге темнодаров никто не преследует, даже церкви свои открывать разрешают, семинарии… На деле всё иначе, брат. Ты молчи пока. Вот пойдём в увольнительную, и тогда я расскажу тебе, как на самом деле было. Не по-вашему, по-ролевичному, с игрушками и прибаутками, а по-правде.  
Гавилан пожал мне руку и ушёл. Рэн посмотрел с сожалением и разочарованием.  
— Я думал о тебе лучше! — бросил он. — А ты… подлипала тёмный.  
Рэн ушёл.  
Я поплёлся на кухню — сегодня моя очередь дежурить.  
А под чистку картошки хорошо размышляется.  
До низвержения Ормса религией было только почитание Диилда и Тээрла. Теперь же оказалось, что есть и церковь Тьмы, где в верховных божествах должен быть главный противник Амдруна Варл**_а_**с, первый из восставших против Высшего Замысла лиргаров, Исказитель и Совратитель. Приёмный отец Ормса, кстати… Родным папашкой был Фаэлг… Но это неважно. Главным является то, что существование Тёмной Церкви уничтожает всё, к чему стремились и Ормс, и Варлас — свободу, силу и самостоятельность людей. Всех людей, будь то человеки, гномы, хелефайи, гоблины или кейлары. Ормс говорил, что Тьма, Свет, Сумрак и Хаос — это не высшие силы, это всего лишь инструменты, а добром или злом их делают люди. И только сами люди творят и себя, свою судьбу, совершая как добро, так и зло, и несут за это полную ответственность.  
Надо сказать, что я с Ормсом полностью согласен.  
Ухватки Тёмной церкви наверняка ничем не лучше, чем у Светлой, поскольку обе одинаково отнимают у людей право на самосотворение, превращая их в игрушку вымышленных высших сил.  
Примечательно, что Тёмная церковь появилась только после гибели Ормса. Сам он эти теологические бредни не терпел. Страну свою называл Варласией, в честь приёмного отца, который её и основал. А вот у Варласа, при всём его уме и нетщеславности, была такая маленькая слабость: именовать себя Чёрным Властелином, земли свои — Чёрной Империей, и когда он передал трон Ормсу то вообще назвал его Повелителем Властелином Тьмы, страну провозгласил Империей Тьмы. Были и другие варианты на ту же тему, Ормс так и не успел окончательно от них избавиться. Благодаря речистым менестрелям Варласа, дурацкие эпитеты крепко укоренились за пределами владений Ормса, и когда к Варласии присоединялись новые земли, вместе с ними приходила и вся это велеречивая нелепица. К счастью, она быстро забывалась. Но так окончательно и не исчезла…  
Я поймал себя на том, что улыбаюсь при имени Варлас. Для меня оно звучало обещанием покоя, тепла и безопасности.  
…Ночь, костёр, я в полудрёме прижимаюсь к высокому сильному мужчине, который никогда меня не обидит и никому другому не позволит причинить мне зло. Мужчина обнимает меня, прикасается губами к щеке. «Устал, малыш? — На землю ложится широкий чёрный плащ. — Спи. Завтра нас ждёт очень хороший день. А сейчас надо спать».  
…Кому расскажи, сразу же подумают, что я провёл ночь в объятиях педофила. Грязные всё же у людей мозги. Это был мой приёмный отец. Хотя тогда мы ещё не додумались назвать себя семьёй. Был он — одинокий, потерявший всех близких людей. Был я — маленький озлобленный зверёныш. А стали — отец и сын, семья.  
Ну почему я не могу вспомнить его лицо, его имя?! Уцелело только ощущение теплого взгляда, приветливого голоса, надёжных рук… Отец был переселенцем из Тёмных Земель, — иначе откуда взяться ассоциации с Варласом?  
Не помню я и мамы с сестрёнкой. Одно могу сказать с уверенностью: они погибли ещё до того, как я впервые назвал отца отцом.  
Всегда жалел, что не успел маму с батей познакомить. Они бы так подошли друг другу…  
Мелькнула мысль, что не только отец, но и я уроженец одной из стран бывшей Варласии.  
Да нет, вздор. У Улларга не только нет с ними дипломатических отношений, они ещё и находятся на разных материках. Поэтому варласец в Уллларг попасть не мог никак. Да в Киммарг тоже — у этого королевства с бывшей Варласией отношения ещё хуже, чем у Улларга.  
Зато стали понятны злоба и придирки Гавилана. Когда кто-то превращает в игрушку священные для тебя имена и события, ещё не так взбесишься.  
Мне, впрочем, от этого понимания ничуть не легче. А в свете идиотского приказа, изданного генштабом, будет совсем хреново. Причём не только мне — день, максимум два, и в гарнизоне начнутся конфликты на религиозной почве.  
Нет, президент у нас и правда кретин.  
…Однако благодаря сообразительности большинства гарнизонных генералов, до столкновений дело не дошло. В тот же день, когда был получен приказ, на учебные тревоги бойцов стали гонять до полного изнеможения — чтобы на конфликты сил не оставалось. В гарнизоны с официальным дружественным визитом заглянули темнодарские священники, поговорили с паствой о важности воинской дружбы. Причём послушать их собрали и приверженцев светлой церкви — в том же принудительном порядке, в котором темнодаров гоняли на чтения «Книги Высегорней».  
Пять дней генералу удавалось сдерживать бойцов, а затем приказ заменили другим: один раз в неделю желающие — исключительно на добровольной основе, это оговаривалось особо! — могли получить благословение и наставление священника своей церкви.  
Но не везде обошлось столь благополучно. В некоторых гарнизонах доходило и до вооружённых столкновений.  
Ольсена после этой истории я зауважал. Это настоящий военачальник.  
Гавилан ко мне цепляться перестал. Норовил, правда, религиозную литературу подсовывать и на собеседование со своим попом затащить, но мне от столь высокой чести удавалось уклониться. Гавилан не настаивал, говорил «Со временем ты всё поймёшь».  
Финку церковные вопросы вообще оказались безразличны, для него главное — порядок и дисциплина. «Ласковостей» типа подонков и мерзавцев в его речи, кстати, заметно поубавилось: если и орёт некультурно, то лишь на проштрафившихся.  
На учебку я опять хожу с новобранцами. Толку от этого немного, ведь как ни старайся, а из неуклюжего тела настоящего бойца не слепишь.  
И всё же отступать нельзя — если дал присягу, воинский долг обязан выполнить.  
Самым паршивым оказалось то, что у меня полностью разладились все отношения с Рэном. Он не конфликтовал со мной, не пытался задеть или оскорбить. Рэн просто перестал меня замечать. Друзьями мы не были, но и приятельство терять не хотелось. Однако понять его можно, Рэн — правоверный светомил.  
Так что мой первый армейский месяц оказался хотя и не особо удачным, однако и не настолько паршивым, как я боялся.  
Приближается двадцать пятое число — традиционная дата зачётника, межвзводных состязаний. Часть новобранцев после таких испытаний вышвырнут из армии обратно на гражданку, где они обречены всю оставшуюся жизнь проторчать в очереди за пособием по безработице — никчемушники не нужны никому и нигде.  
Раньше я ждал зачётника как избавления от армейской обузы, но сейчас взыграла гордость — не хочу оказаться среди неуделков, которых выбрасывают как мусор.  
Физподготовку мне не сдать, это очевидно. Значит, надо стать чемпионом в чём-то другом, что перевесит мою бойцовскую никчёмность.  
Проблема в том, что с нами почти ничем, кроме начальной физподготовки, не занимались. Это понятно: нет смысла тратить время на обучение новобранца воинским премудростям, если неизвестно, справится ли он с элементарной физической нагрузкой.  
Поэтому впечатлить комиссию каким-то иным способом, кроме лихого забега по полосе препятствий, для новобранца задача архисложная, однако и неразрешимой её назвать нельзя.  
Мои лингвистические познания здесь не помогут, — если бы они были нужны, я бы уже работал переводчиком. Так что надо поднапрячь фантазию и блеснуть действительно достойными внимания достижениями.

* * *

Сегодня мне удалось улучить полчаса, чтобы заглянуть в библиотеку и покопаться в интернете.  
Новостями из Варласии я интересовался и раньше, но вопросами религии не озаботился ни разу.  
Если быть совсем точным, то прежней Варласии как не стало после Светоносной войны, так до сих пор и нет. Просто пять государств, некогда составляющих Чёрную Империю, три года назад, формально оставаясь независимыми, открыли границы, ввели единую валюту и законы, выбрали Совет Архонтов — глав их Союза.  
Результаты запроса удивили — на всю бывшую империю площадью в двадцать три миллиона квадратных километров и с полуторамиллиардным населением всего лишь семь крохотных темнодарских святилищ, да и те в столице при посольствах государств Альм**_и_**рского и Дам**_и_**рского материков. Варласский Союз находится на Пав**_и_**рском материке, где, кроме него, есть ещё четырнадцать государств. Но Тёмная церковь не имеет в них и тысячной доли той популярности как в Дамире или нашем Альмире. Ормс для Павира как был одним из правителей, так им и остался, — всего лишь историческая личность, и не более того.  
Святилищ Белой церкви в варласских землях столько же, сколько и везде, но реально функционирует не более десяти процентов, — люди терпели присутствие светломилов, но не думали, будто те могут сказать хотя бы одно слово, заслуживающие внимания. И если первые двести лет оккупации диилские наблюдатели загоняли варласцев в церкви силой, то в последующие годы влияние светозарников ослабло, и люди просто перестали ходить в их святилища.  
«Отриньте образ, чтобы сохранить смысл. Говорите чужим словом, чтобы без помех осуществить своё дело. Клятвопреступничайте и лжесвидетельствуйте, но не отдавайте истины», — вспомнил я завещание Ормса.  
В последующие годы Ормса часто упрекали в том, что он своим завещанием поощрял предательство, трусость и подлость, но Ормс всего лишь хотел уберечь соотечественников от боли и смерти — любая попытка неповиновения каралась жесточайшей резнёй. В такой ситуации требовалось то, что в дальнейшем было названо «ненасильственным сопротивлением» — противодействие неявное, труднодоказуемое, но постоянное. А мужества, чести и твёрдости духа оно требовало не меньше, если не больше, чем вооружённое восстание. Быть героем в открытом бою, на виду у всех, когда «на миру и смерть красна», гораздо легче, чем ежедневно противостоять чужому диктату, не давая втоптать себя в грязь, но и не провоцируя врага на агрессию по отношению к твоим близким.  
Варласцы сумели отстоять истину: законы, порядки и обычаи империи сохранились до сих пор — с поправкой на современность, разумеется.  
Те, кто нуждается в религии, чтят всё тех же родовых богов, что и во времена основания Варласской империи, другие обходятся собственными силами. И никто не осуждает и не восхваляет ни тех, ни других, потому что религия — это личное дело каждого. Дворянские привилегии, которые ещё Варлас дал всем гражданам в равной мере, не превратились в собственность небольшой группы лиц и после развала страны. Было в империи и многое другое полезное, что сейчас принято именовать «признаками правового государства».  
Приятно думать, что всё это впервые появилось именно в Варласии, и уже оттуда распространилось почти по всему миру. Варлас и Ормс не зря жизнь прожили.  
От влияния Диилда Варласия освободилась практически полностью. Последний, и двадцать лет как единственный и малочисленный, светозарный гарнизон, расположенный в пригороде Первоградска, вернули в Диилд в 2016 году. Белый Налог, и без того самый низкий в Маайде, чисто символический, отменили десять лет назад. А диилдские наблюдатели более ста лет занимались именно наблюдением, никак не вмешиваясь в жизнь и политику стран варласских стран. По сути это были посольства Диилда, но никак не директивные учреждения.  
Сам не знаю почему, но отсутствие в Варласии Тёмной церкви обрадовало так, что хотелось прыгать и кричать от восторга как пацану.  
Я перевёл дыхание, заставил себя успокоиться и набрал в поисковике «Ланналия, Сумеречное Королевство, Сумеречные Острова, Сумеречный архипелаг, Тёмная церковь, темнодарство».  
Ланн**_а_**лия — небольшое государство, расположенное на пяти крупных и одиннадцати мелких островах. Основано вскоре после тээрлского низвержения Варласа. Часть его сторонников-хелефайев смогли сбежать из Тээрла от Амдруновой расправы. Вседержитель со своей сворой интересовался в основном самим Варласом и его лиргарами, хелефайев же считал малозначительной мелочью, благодаря чему половина из них смогла уцелеть в чудовищной бойне, которой был Первый Белый поход, и поселиться в Маайде.  
Варласа низвергли в 275 году, Ланналию провозгласили в 276.  
Сумеречные хелефайи на своих островах жили тихо и незаметно, Тээрл с Диилдом не поддерживали, но и воле его не противились, активных дипломатических отношений с другими государствами не вели. Небольшое замкнутое на самом себе государство, всегда нейтральное и ко всему равнодушное. Когда Варлас сбежал из Диилда в Маайд и провозгласил там свою новую империю, Ланналия первой прислала поздравления и заверения в дружбе, но дело тем и ограничилось. Ланналия не союзничала с Варласией, но и не враждовала.  
Сам не понимаю, зачем мне понадобилось информация о статусе темнодарства в Ланналии. Но пальцы сами, помимо моей воли, создали запрос.  
Результаты удивили. Ланналия, едва ли не первый и единственный раз за всю свою историю, высказала чёткую политическую позицию — темнодарство было признано отрешённым культом. И причиной такого запрета стало отнюдь не желание угодить Тээрлу, а почтение к памяти Варласа.  
Запрет на темнодарство не отменён до сих пор.  
Хотел бы я знать, почему это меня так радует. Причина явно кроется в моём прошлом, но вспомнить его я всё равно не могу.  
— Эй, Плюха, очнись! — окликнул меня Лёшка Косоваров, сержант и заместитель командира нашего взвода. Лёшке двадцать пять лет, баскетбольный рост сочетается со сложением штангиста.  
Гавилан сегодня в командировке, так что Косоваров начальствует единовластно.  
Чёрт, я и не заметил, когда он успел сесть за соседний компьютер. Хотя, по гарнизонной традиции, в библиотеке все равны, вскакивать и приветствовать старшего по званию не требуется, будь он хоть генералом.  
— Ты, что там на порнуху засмотрелся? — буркнул Косоваров. — Переведи мне лучше!  
Я сказал библиотекарю отключить интернет и глянул, что там такого непонятного нарыл Косоваров. Оказалось, он сидит на одном из ролевичных форумов — таком, где обсуждаются не сетевые, а полевые и павильонные игры, иначе говоря такие, на которые люди собираются в парке, пригородном лесу либо у кого-нибудь дома или на даче. Нередко для крупных павильонок арендуется на воскресенье спортзал муниципальной школы на окраине города или в пригороде, где цены подешевле.  
Косоварову требовалось объяснить значение принятого у ролевиков сленга. Перевести я мог только три четверти — после Нимдары ролевичные сайты и форумы не заглядывал, с ролевиками встреч не искал. А за это время появилось много новых слов.  
— Так ни разу и не заглядывал? — усомнился Косоваров.  
— Надоело изображать кого-то другого. Быть самим собой гораздо интереснее. Да и приятнее.  
Косоваров хмыкнул:  
— Обычно люди после контузии дуреют, а ты, наоборот, поумнел.  
— Да, наверное, — согласился я.  
Косоваров немного помялся и проговорил:  
— Но тут народ пишет, что в ролёвках ничего плохо нет. И не глупо пишет! Аргументировано.  
— Это как вино перед обедом, — сказал я. — Если в меру — то полезно. Если перебрать — сплошной вред здоровью.  
— А ролёвка действительно помочь может?  
— В определённых случаях. Если робкий и застенчивый паренёк на полевой или павильонной ролёвке несколько раз сыграет журналиста или кинозвезду, то станет хотя бы немного смелее и раскованнее в реальной жизни. Есть и другой вариант — у некоторых людей организм вырабатывает слишком много адреналина. Пережигать его избыток лучше в ролёвке, чем искать реальные приключения на пятую точку. Но, как и с любым лекарством, важно не перебрать с дозой. Иначе вместо исцеления получишь отравление.  
Косоваров кивнул, сделал знак библиотекарю отключить интернет.  
— Потап, — назвал он вдруг меня полным именем, — а если сильно покалеченный парень сыграет роль воина, который после ранения сумел вернуться к нормальной жизни, это поможет ему адаптироваться в реале?  
— Если параллельно с игрой он найдёт себе новую работу или поступит на учёбу, то да. А без такой поддержки игра превратится в наркотик. Последствия наркомании ты знаешь не хуже меня.  
— Значит без работы или учёбы никак?  
— Никак, — твёрдо сказал я. — Будет только хуже.  
— А если… — Договорить он не успел: взвыл сигнал к общему построению.  
Косоваров выругался и рванул к двери. Я за ним. За опоздание можно огрести не только внеочередную чистку картошки или уборку сортира, но и карцер.  
Финк ждал нас возле щита с присягой — с этой стороны к плацу подходят те, кто, подобно мне и Косоварову, в учебно-тренировочное время левыми делами занимался.  
Меня фельдфебель проигнорировал, а на Косоварова вызверился не хуже волка:  
— Где ты шляешься? Почему взвод до сих пор не построен?  
От старшины несло запахом лаврового листа и какого-то синтетического пищевого ароматизатора, — похмельный выхлоп зажёвывал. Финк вчера поздно ночью вернулся из увольнительной, и, судя по концентрации антиперегарных средств, провёл её весьма активно и содержательно.  
Косоваров попытался оправдаться, но Финк рявкнул «Заткнись!» и хотел влепить ему оплеуху. Я перехватил фельдфебельскую руку.  
— Что? — на мгновение оторопел он. — Ты…  
— Ударить того, кто не может ответить тем же, и трусливо, и подло.  
Финк зарычал в ярости, но я опередил поток матерщины:  
— Если вы не начнёте вести себя достойно, ваши подчинённые тем более не будут этого делать, потому что некому станет им объяснить, что такое воинская честь.  
Фельдфебель сгрёб меня за куртку.  
— Ты смеешь говорить мне о бесчестии?  
— Когда честь убивают похмельными выходками, говорить о ней можно только с приставкой «без-».  
Косоваров охнул полузадушено и прошептал:  
— Ну всё, сейчас тебя…  
А Финк отпустил куртку, слегка оттолкнул меня и сказал со смесью тоски и злорадства:  
— Вот станешь через два года старшиной, я посмотрю, как ты со сворой отморозков и раздолбаев без кулака справишься. Да и без водки… — Несколько мгновений помолчал и рявкнул: — Чего вылупились? К построению!  
Я встал в строй, пытаясь осознать странную реплику Финка. Бесполезно. Разумному объяснению похмельный бред не поддаётся.  
Выстроили нас ради приветствия спецкурьеру из Цейгу**_а_**рда, резиденции президента республики Улларг.  
Но почему генштаб озаботился составить сверхсрочную персональную депешу для такого мелкого и ничем не примечательно тылового гарнизона, как наш?  
Или он не так зауряден, как видится на первый взгляд?  
На плац сел дракон. Великолепный экземпляр! Тёмно-золотой окрас, длинная гибкая шея, прекрасные когти, идеальный абрис крыльев… Прикус бы ещё посмотреть и навершие хвоста, но из-за спин совзводников ничего не разглядеть.  
Я попытался приподняться на цыпочки, но получил увесистый тычок под рёбра.  
— Стой смирно!  
Тут с дракона спрыгнул курьер, и я позабыл обо всё на свете.  
Мне и в голову не приходило, что в армии Улларга есть женщины. Да ещё такие красавицы!  
Очень светлая блондинка, огромные серо-голубые глаза, короткая стрижка подчёркивает безупречные линии лица, лётный комбинезон обрисовывает соблазнительнейшие формы… Красавица холодна и высокомерна, настоящая Снежная Королева, шествует через плац, не удостаивая простых смертных даже взгляда.  
Только мне хорошо известен этот тип женщин. Лёд скрывает вулканическую страсть. Я представил, как она приникает губами и языком к моему рту, обвивает меня стройными ножками… Соски восхитительных грудок твердеют под моими ладонями, горят от желания ласки…  
Роман с такой дамой сулит немало приятностей.  
Внешностью привлечь её внимание не получится, денег и завидного социального положения у меня тоже нет, значит знакомиться надо посредством дракона. А там слово за слово… Неприступных крепостей не бывает!  
После церемонии приветствия всему личному составу гарнизона положен час отдыха — что-то вроде подарка от генштаба.  
Наши все галопом унеслись в фойе казармы смотреть по телевизору очередную серию «Ангелов Золотой Молнии», бесконечного повествования о трёх девушках-сыщицах с грудями пятого размера.  
Но я потрачу этот час с большей пользой — на знакомство с реальной, а не телевизионной красавицей. Пусть грудки у неё не столь пышные, зато настоящие, что несравненно приятнее…  
У генерала курьерка задержится не более двадцати минут, после вернётся, чтобы отвести дракона в специальный загон, — такие есть почти на каждом военном объекте. Поэтому времени обаять прелестную белую хризантему мне как раз хватит.  
Но сначала нужно подружиться с драконом. Зверика никто не охранял, большинство людей приблизиться к дракону не заставишь и под пистолетом.  
Едва я подошёл ближе, чем на пять метров, дракон предупреждающе оскалился. Прикус у него безупречный, равно как и навершие хвоста.  
Я думал, как красив дракон, как приятно было бы с ним подружиться. Большинство животных прекрасные эмпаты, а драконы так в особенности.  
Дракон принюхался и разрешил подойти поближе. Я протянул руку. Длинным раздвоенным языком он обвил мне запястье и потянул в рот, слегка сжал кисть зубами. Это проверка на симпатию: правда я хочу его дружбы или только притворяюсь? Малейшая тень недоверия или страха — и дракон откусит руку. Сомнений в своей верности они не прощают. Дракон любит хозяина беззаветно, преданней любой собаки, но и взамен требует равноценных чувств. Я на роль хозяина не претендую, просто хочу немного поиграть с хорошим звериком.  
Ну люблю я драконов, что тут поделаешь. Ни собаки, ни кошки, ни лошади — никто мне не нравится так, как драконы.  
Я стал почёсывать дракону морду возле носа. Он довольно заурчал и отпустил мою руку. Я угостил дракона оставшейся с обеда шоколадкой. Выдают нам его каждый день, но мне это лакомство не по вкусу. Лучше накопить три плитки и выменять в гарнизонном магазине на пачку мармелада.  
А дракону шоколад понравился. Жаль, что плитка у меня только одна.  
Я взобрался дракону на загривок и, как с горки, съехал по шее и крылу на землю. Навершием хвоста дракон забросил меня обратно, затылочными гребнями подстраховал, чтобы я не упал и не ушибся.  
Прелесть что за зверик, — весёлый, ласковый, и выездка безупречная.  
Сюда бы волейбольный мяч, для дракона лучшая забава.  
— Слезай оттуда, говнюк! — заорал Финк с таким бешенством, что едва асфальт на плацу не расплавился.  
Проявлять агрессию в присутствии дракона — не самый разумный поступок в жизни, поскольку мало совместим с понятием «жить». Странно, что Финк об этом не знает. Вроде бы не такой дурак, да и в Приграничных Конфликтах повоевать успел…  
Я кое-как удержал дракона за лобные рога, забормотал на ухо успокаивающие слова. Дракон слегка присмирел.  
— Фельдфебель Финк, — сказал я как мог спокойно и ровно, — отступайте медленно и спиной к дракону не поворачивайтесь. Руки держать по швам. Эмоции приглушить. После можете делать со мной, всё, что захотите, но сейчас постарайтесь изобразить доброжелательность, и поубедительнее. Драконы не терпят негатива по отношению к всаднику.  
— Ты хороший парень, рядовой Лужеплюхин, — выдавил фельдфебель. — Просто отличный парень.  
Дракон зарычал. Я успокаивающе похлопал его по шее.  
Финк отступал к краю плаца.  
— Что здесь происходит? — ледяным тоном вопросила хозяйка дракона.  
— Исправляем последствия нехватки образования, — ответил я и съехал на землю.  
Я и забыл, что собирался пофлиртовать с этой красоткой. Драконы встречаются гораздо реже дамочек.  
Финк сообразил, что лучшего момента спасти задницу от поджаривания не представится, и опрометью рванул с плаца.  
Дракон не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания, однако и хозяйке не обрадовался. Даже как будто напуган её появлением. С чего бы?  
Я посмотрел на дракона, на драконьерку.  
В руке дамочки зажата цепочка с кристаллом покорности.  
И с этой мразью я собирался закрутить роман?!  
Ярость захлестнула волной, сметая и рассудок, и воспитание.  
— Гнусная тварь! — прошипел я. — Садистка! Дерьмо упыриное! Будь ты пр**_о_**клята Светом Неба, Тьмой Бездны и Сумраком Земли! Кровь твоя — смрад гниющий и…  
— Не-ет! — беззвучным от ужаса голосом закричало чудовище в женском обличии. Все насильники и садисты собственной шкурой куда как дорожат.  
— Я не виновата! — скулила мерзавка. — Не надо, Мастер, умоляю вас именем Вседержителя! Я не хотела ничего плохого…  
Дракон потянулся к ней, сочувственно коснулся языком щеки.  
Пожалуй, девица и не врёт.  
— Тогда зачем это? — выдернул я у драконьерки кристалл.  
— А как же иначе? — с искренним непониманием сказала она. Голос мигом вернулся. — Дракон подпускают к себе только тех, у кого есть кристаллы.  
— Меня он подпустил и без кристалла. А чем ты хуже?  
— Мастер? — с растерянностью пролепетала драконьерка. — Вы ш**_у_**тите? Зачем?  
— Посмотрите на меня внимательнее, сударыня. Мне всего лишь двадцать лет, я человек и рядовой улларгской армии. Как я могу быть драконьером в звании Мастера?  
— Но как тогда…  
— Отец научил. Он был лучшим драконьером в мире, хотя Мастерского звания его так никто и не сподобил. — Вот чёрт, опять язык отвечает вперёд меня.  
— Я верю вам, сударь, — тихо ответила драконьерка. — Только как вы управляли драконом, не будучи волшебником?  
— Для управления драконом волшебство вообще не нужно, — не понял я. — Ни магическое, ни стихийное.  
— Этот секрет утерян больше пяти столетий назад. Никто не может управлять драконом без кристалла. Даже тёмноцерковцы!  
— О тёмноцерковцах я ничего не знаю, но истинному драконьеру кристаллы покорности не нужны.  
— А как же тогда? — растерянно спросила девушка.  
Я объяснил.  
— И всё? — поразилась она.  
— Драконы доверчивы, — ответил я с горечью. — Им никогда не понять, что обещание дружбы может быть лживым. У нас даже поговорка была: «Гнусно, как дракона обмануть». Я никогда не мог уразуметь, какой надо быть мразью, чтобы причинить боль ребёнку и дракону. Между тем именно это чаще всего и происходит.  
— Я не понимаю…  
— Всё вы прекрасно понимаете. Кристалл покорности заставляет живые существа подчиняться болью и страхом.  
— Нет! — попятилась девушка. — Не может этого быть!  
Я приподнял плечевую пластину дракона, показал язвы, застарелые и свежие.  
Драконьерка схватила меня за грудки. Ничего себе силища в таком изящном теле!  
— Ты врёшь! Эти язвы появляются от бактерий!  
— Если причина язв — бактерии, то почему до сих пор нет лекарства?  
Драконьерка зашипела от ярости и выкрикнула:  
— Мастера клялись, что кристаллы покорности не причиняют драконам никакого вреда!  
— Вполне возможно, они были искренни в клятвах, потому что не знали правды. Вы сами говорили, сударыня, что секрет настоящего драконьерства утерян.  
— Как можно потерять то, в чём и секрета никакого нет?!  
— Поэтому и потеряли, — ответил я и убрал её руки.  
Девушка посмотрела на дракона. В глазах дрожали слёзы.  
— Златик… Я не знала… Не хотела…  
Дракон ткнулся носом ей в плечо. Девушка почёсала ему под челюстью.  
— Вседержитель, зачем? Они же такие добрые. Доверчивые. Почему всё вот так?  
Драконьерка прикусила губу. По щекам бежали слёзы.  
— Не надо, — попросил я. — Ты же не виновата.  
Девушка не ответила. Надо бы обнять её, слёзы вытереть, слова успокаивающие на ушко говорить — женщинам это помогает лучше всего. Да и всем в таких случаях нужно плечо, в которое можно выплакаться.  
Но с края плаца пялится целое стадо зевак, малейшее неправильное движение испортит девушке репутацию.  
— Вам лучше подняться в небо, сударыня, — сказал я. — Там нет сплетников.  
Девушка глянула на зевак.  
На лицо мгновенно вернулась маска Снежной Королевы.  
— Свободен, рядовой, — сказала она в полный голос и по-улларгски.  
Так, стоп. А мы по-каковски говорили? На общеннике. С тех пор, как я вспомнил этот язык, половина высказываний получалось на нём, — илмайр сам из меня выскакивал, зачастую помимо моей воли. Надо срочно тренировать самообладание и самоконтроль, иначе огребу очень толстый пучок неприятностей категории «гаже некуда».  
Снежная Королева тем временем ледяным голосом и казёнными до мертвенности словами поблагодарила за заботу о драконе и приказным тоном дозволила вернуться в казарму.  
Что я и сделал.  
Финк тут же впаял мне двенадцать часов карцера. Но я всё равно был счастлив — за фрагментик прошлого, который мне сегодня удалось вернуть, даже сутки карцера были бы приемлемой ценой.  
А прекрасная спецкурьерка обратно не прилетела. Задание, стало быть, выполнено. Получается, что она прилетала только для того, чтобы передать Ольсену депешу. Но для этого и сержанта-связиста хватило бы, а ещё лучше — обычного электронного письма, зашифрованного и присланного по специальной защищенной линии. Посылать же с бумажной депешей, да ещё офицера станут только в случаях особой важности, которые никак не могут быть связаны с мелким тыловым гарнизоном.  
Значит наш гарнизон не так малозначителен, как кажется.

* * *

По местным традициям, солдаты делились на новобранцев-салабонов, которые служат меньше полугода, аб**_и_**ров (сокращение от «абитуриент»), отслуживших больше шести месяцев, но меньше года, и мужиков, полноправных, насколько это возможно для солдат улларгской армии, людей. Назвать себя настоящим армейцем может только тот, кто осилит полгода начальной подготовки, а затем шесть месяцев специальной.  
Определённая логика в этом есть, но необходимость доказывать своё право стать солдатом ни в коем случае не должна сопровождаться оскорблениями и унижениями новобранцев и, тем более, рукоприкладством.  
Если абиры, хотя и не считаются состоявшимися солдатами, но всё же не подвергаются систематическому прессингу, то салабоны, к которым отношусь и я, воспринимаются мужиками как прислуга и ходячая боксёрская груша. А для фельдфебеля и сержантов мы вообще не более чем мусор, который будут вышвыривать из гарнизона после каждого зачётника.  
С тем, что такая политика недопустима, салабоны соглашались, однако объединиться и дать решительный отпор произволу мужиков до сих пор не решались.  
Командованию о творящемся безобразии известно прекрасно, но порядок наводить никто не хочет. Больше того, офицеры уверены, что создали наилучшие условия для воспитания истинных воинов. И с чего они взяли, что воинскую честь и доблесть можно взрастить на скотстве? Или ни честь, ни доблесть им не нужны?  
…До зачётника осталась неделя, и наш лейтенант как с цепи сорвался — требовал улучшенных показателей, орал как резаный, отдавал противоречивые приказы.  
Все учебные занятия были заброшены, мы только и делали, что кросс бегали.  
Я опять зауважал Финка, — старшина хоть и склонен к дуболомству, но командует в большинстве случаев по уму, и настоящей учебой никогда не пренебрегает.  
Удивляло другое. Бойцов готовили как сапёров и понтонёров, хотя официально они были пехотой и артиллерией. Вся спецтехника тоже в основном для инженерных войск. Половина офицеров хотя и позаканчивали пехотные и артиллерийские училища, однако после проходили инженерный курс, их дополнительная выучка заметна даже для новобранцам.  
Но инженерные силы никогда не используются сами по себе, они есть только в составе другого подразделения: танковый, пехотный, артиллерийский или ещё какой-нибудь полк, а в нём инженерно-сапёрная рота, которая наводит или взрывает мосты, устанавливает минные заграждения или делает в них проходы, разбирает завалы и прочее, прочее, прочее. Выиграть войну без инженерного обеспечения боя невозможно, как и невозможно существование инженерных войск без привязки к оборонительно-наступательным силам. А наш гарнизон — именно инженерные войска в чистом виде, хотя официально именуются иначе. Странно всё это, очень странно. Но вдуматься в ситуацию, проанализировать её нет ни сил, ни времени — физподготовка выматывает почти до обморока.  
Её нормативы я не тянул, дельных мыслей о том, как опровергнуть фельдфебельские обвинения в никчёмности, у меня тоже нет.  
…Лейтенант наконец-то утомился вопить и пошёл укреплять командирский дух в баре при офицерской столовой. Нас отправили рыть очередной окоп «от забора и до обеда».  
От истязания лопатой меня избавил вызов в штаб.  
«Какого чёрта им от новобранца надо?» — недоумевал я.  
Офицер-кадровик встретил меня на удивление вежливо, даже сесть предложил.  
— Вы ведь драконьер? — спросил кадровик.  
— На любительском уровне.  
— Капитан военно-воздушных сил улларгской армии, драконьерка второй ступени, волшебница-ворожея, магиня Анастасия Граева даёт вам иную аттестацию.  
«Ворожея? Не хило — четвёртая волшебническая ступень из девяти. И вторая драконьерская из трёх. Крутые письмоноши к нам ездят. Даже слишком».  
Кадровик протянул мне копию рапорта Граевой. Я прочёл. М-да, столь превосходных эпитетов никак не ожидал.  
— Боюсь, меня переоценили. Я умею всего лишь управлять драконом, знаю, как его содержать. Но в драконьей ветеринарии не смыслю ровным счётом ничего, потому средневековые навыки, освоенные для ролёвки, лекарским умением назвать никак нельзя.  
— Лужеплюхин, а с каких пор драконы вообще начали чем-то болеть? Это же самая живучая тварь во всех трёх мирах! Поэтому и драконья ветеринария со времён Чёрного Властелина практически не изменилась. Лучше скажите, вы умеете дрессировать драконью молодь?  
Я подумал, кивнул. О воспитании молоди я ведал немало, явно занимался этим.  
— Да. Профессиональным тренером вряд ли был, но положительный опыт есть.  
— После зачётника вам предлагается стать инструктором драконьерской службы гарнизона.  
— Не понял.  
Кадровик охотно пояснил:  
— По Уставу на каждый полк любого рода войск положен один дракон. В военное время их число может увеличиться до трёх. Но в реальности недокомплект идёт восьмидесятипроцентный. И дело не в драконах, плодится это зверьё активно. Но в питомниках вынуждены ограничивать поголовье, потому что очень мало людей, как человеческой, так и любой другой расы, которые обладают способностями к драконьерству.  
— Что? — растерялся я. — Какие ещё способности? Да с драконом любой дурак управится! Ладно ещё натаскивание молоди, там действительно нужны и навыки определённые, и природная склонность к такой работе. Но с уже обученным драконом ни у кого никогда ни малейших сложностей не возникало.  
Кадровик зыркнул хмуро.  
— Возможно, в поместье ваших родителей так и было, но по всей остальной территории Улларга дело обстоит иначе.  
— Но…  
— Короче, Лужеплюхин, ты подписываешь дополнение к контракту или нет? Лычки старшего сержанта на дороге не валяются.  
— Лычки? — изумился я. — Для новобранца? Да ещё и сразу старсержевские?  
— Только если сдашь зачётник. Рекордов от тебя не требуют, но хотя бы минимальным воинским нормативам ты соответствовать обязан! Здесь армия, а не патрицианский дворец.  
— И почему все решили, что в прошлой жизни я был патрицием?.. Почему не сыном дворника и студентом истфака с государственным сертификатом на обучение?  
— Лужеплюхин, сейчас не время языком трепать! Зачётник на носу. Давай решай с драконьерством.  
Вот и основание остаться на армейской службе. Причём такое, которое не нуждается в доказательствах того, что я достоин называться воином улларгской армии.  
Теперь надо определиться, а хочу ли я этого.  
Контракт я подписывал не по своей охоте — меня вынудил ар-Мальвиар.  
Но ведь я мог и не прятаться от него за забором распредпункта. Были и другие способы защитить себя от неправедной мести. Более сложные и рискованные, но от этого не менее реальные. Однако я выбрал армию. А потому отслужить свои пять лет обязан так, как требует присяга — честно, отважно и добросовестно.  
— Я подпишу новый контракт.  
Кадровик тут же сунул мне бланк. Я прочитал. Ничего сверхсложного в обязанностях драконьера не было, двусмысленностей в пунктах контракта тоже не обнаружилось. Я поставил подпись.  
— Вы очень быстро читаете документы, сеньиерр инструктор, — заметил кадровик. — Но при этом не пробегаете взглядом по строчкам, а именно читаете — внимательно, вдумчиво, с анализом… Такие навыки скорочтения есть только у юристов и управленцев.  
— И секретарей крупных шишек.  
— Тоже верно. — Кадровик убрал контракт и рявкнул: — Во взвод шагом марш, рядовой! И чтобы зачётник был сдан!  
— Слушаюсь.

* * *

Говорить о своём назначении я не хотел никому, потому что до зачётника оно было не более чем фикцией. Но к вечеру о том, что вакансия инструктора драконьерской службы занята, знал уже весь гарнизон. Хотя, чему тут удивляться? Новостей в казарменной жизни мало, а народу о чём-то поболтать требуется.  
В столовой меня перехватил Косоваров.  
— Отойдём, поговорить надо, — сказал он. И пояснил: — Как с инструктором.  
Мы отошли. Косоваров проговорил с напором:  
— Зачётник тебе не сдать. А без него инструкторства не видать, как собственный затылок без зеркала. Я помогу тебе пройти все этапы. Само собой, не бесплатно.  
— Сеньиерр сержант, дача взятки должностному лицу — уголовное преступление. Но должностное лицо, которое вымогает взятки, совершает более тяжкое преступление.  
— Да не кипятись ты! Чуть что, клыки ощеряешь… Я же не денег у тебя прошу. Тут совсем другое дело. Мой парень из госпиталя выписывается. Покалечило его сильно, к строевой больше не годен. Да и на гражданке работу он вряд ли где найдёт, потому что университетского образования у него нет, а на заводе вкалывать здоровье не позволит. И он слишком гордый, что стать просто моим мужем. Для него на чьём-то содержании жить, чисто домохозяйкой, как баба — это слишком унизительно. Бабы-то на это соглашаются одна из десяти, а тут реальный мужик, с характером.  
Косоваров отвернулся, помолчал. Я посочувствовал — ситуация действительно сложная. А Косоваров посмотрел на меня и сказал:  
— Если ты возьмёшь Золтана Майнца в помощники, я сдам за тебя зачётник.  
— Разве такое возможно — сдавать нормативы за кого-то другого? — изумился я. — И тем более самому выбирать себе помощников. Комплектованием личного состава в штабе округа занимаются. Даже генерал вынужден служить только с тем подчинёнными, которых ему пришлют.  
— В твоём случае всё иначе. В драконьерстве практически никто не смыслит ни уха ни рыла, кадровый голод на инструкторов бешеный, так что тебя заставят выбрать себе ученика среди солдатского и сержантского состава гарнизона. И если ты поклянёшься взять Золтана Майнца, я сдам за тебя зачётник. В особых случаях такое мухлевание допускается и даже поощряется, а возможность заполучить хотя бы относительно качественного драконьера, да ещё с учеником — случай очень особый.  
Я пожал плечами. Поговорка гласит, что на каждом мосту свой фонарь, так почему в улларгской армии не быть такому способу решения проблемы? Но применительно к драконьерству всё было не столь просто.  
— Сеньиерр сержант, — осторожно начал я, — то, что вы хотите заполучить для вашего парня — это серьёзная работа, а не штабная синекура.  
— Золтан работать умеет! Он серьёзный, аккуратный, обязательный и…  
— Да не в этом дело! — оборвал я. — Дракон подпустит к себе только тех, кто испытывает к нему искреннюю симпатию. А с этими вашими драконьими предрассудками…  
— Вот ты и объяснишь Золтану, как это круто и кайфово — быть драконьером. Расхвалишь зверюгу так, чтобы он себе такую животину захотел. Золтану работа нужна, толковое и серьёзное дело, на котором мужиком себя чувствовать можно. Иначе ему не выжить.  
Я задумался. Слова Косоварова звучали разумно. Тем более что помощника искать всё равно придётся, так почему не взять этого самого Золтана Майнца? Он явно не хуже и не лучше любого парня из гарнизона. Если из него и впрямь драконьер получится — хорошо. А не получится…  
— Сеньиерр сержант, я даю слово, что возьму вашего друга в ученики. Но сможет ли он пройти обучение и стать драконьером, зависит только от него самого.  
Косоваров кивнул. А я добавил:  
— Есть ещё кое-что. Ваш друг — мужик. Станет ли он слушать рассказы о драконах от салабона? Сейчас-то мне до инструкторства мне не ближе, чем до Тээрла.  
— Это я улажу, — уверенно ответил Косоваров. — Сегодня же и улажу. А завтра ты идёшь со мной к Золтану в госпиталь.  
— Договорились. И… Сеньирерр сержант, не сочтите, что я лезу не в своё дело, этот вопрос действительно очень важен. Как именно Майнц получил увечье?  
Косоваров выругался и прошипел зло:  
— Да всё из-за этого гада Оборина, ротного нашего. На позапрошлом зачётнике он выпустил роту на спецполосу без оберегов.  
— Это как? — не понял я. — Выпустить людей на специальную полосу препятствий без магостихийной страховки равносильно тому, как послать парашютистов в прыжок без парашютов.  
Косоваров пояснил:  
— На активацию оберегов по Уставу даётся полторы минуты. Вас, молодых, неделю плющили, пока вы научились в норматив укладываться.  
Я кивнул. Косоваров продолжил:  
— В межротном соревновании, когда счёт идёт на секунды, сэкономленные полторы минуты — это такой мощный рекорд, за который летёху не только благодарностями по самые уши завалят, но и в звании повысят. Вот он и приказал нам идти на полосу, не дав времени на активацию оберегов. Травмы получили многие, но Золтану досталось больше всех. Дело спустили на тормозах, Оборин сказал следователю, что мы сами, по собственной воле не активировали обереги, потому что хотели продать их спортсменам-экстремалам, — у них армейские обереги всегда в цене. Следователь в подробности вникать не стал, ему надо дело побыстрее закрыть. Ольсен получил рапорт из прокуратуры и решил замять эту историю, сказал, что за свою глупость мы и так достаточно наказаны.  
— И вы даже не пытались оспорить приказ лейтенанта? — растерянно проговорил я.  
— Приказы не обсуждают, Лужеплюхин.  
— Даже такие, которые обрекают на заведомо бессмысленную смерть?! — возмутился я. И поинтересовался ядовито: — Какой из тебя защитник Родины, если ты даже собственных солдат защитить не способен? Да и плевать на Родину! Какой из тебя мужик, если ты не защитил жениха?  
От первого удара Косоварова я уклониться сумел, зато второй пропустил. Но всё же сумел врезать в ответ. Дальнейшего развития драка не получила — нас развели.  
— Отставить! — рявкнул Гавилан. — По карцеру соскучились? Или вас недельной зарплаты лишить, чтобы на одном пайке остались, без телефонов и курева?  
Косоваров набычился, а я усмехнулся невесело. Мне проще: не курю, звонить некому… И если первое — несомненное преимущество, то со вторым намного хуже: каждый раз, когда я вижу очередь у телефонов, на сердце становится тяжело и тоскливо.  
— В чём причина драки? — спросил Гавилан.  
— Не сошлись в оценке правильности приказов лейтенанта на позапрошлом зачётнике, — сказал я.  
Гавилан шевельнул желваками.  
— Такие дела в столовке наскоряк не решаются, — сказал он. — И тем более дракой. Вечером поговорим.

* * *

Финк опять набрался. В принципе, комсоставу не возбранялось снимать напряжение спиртным, но строго оговаривалось время расслабления и процент содержания алкоголя в крови. Поэтому доблестного фельдфебеля, пока хмельные пары не унюхал кто-нибудь из начальства, сослуживцы увели отсыпаться в его комнату офицерской казармы.  
Я выругался. У Финка просто уникальная способность как восстанавливать благоприятное впечатление о себе, так и в мгновение снова его изгадить.  
Физподготовку в отсутствие старшины проводил лейтенант, поэтому остаток дня прошел в отработке дурацкой акробатики на трапеции, — Оборин надеялся произвести этими цирковыми экзерсисами благоприятное впечатление на проверяющего из штаба округа.  
Трапецией называется жуткое устройство в двух метрах над землёй, настоящий воздушный лабиринт из столбов и перекладин. Я очень люблю цирк, меня завораживают гимнасты, даже, вопреки неуклюжему жирному телу, самому хотелось так красиво порхать. А ещё тренировка на трапеции чрезвычайно полезна для бойцовской подготовки, развивает много нужных навыков. Но фобиям своим объяснить необходимость таких уроков я так и не сумел, каждое занятие по-прежнему превращается в пытку.  
А сегодня из-за оборинских фантазий стало не просто паршиво, — опасно. То, что заставлял нас выделывать этот полудурок, оказалось не под силу не то что новобранцам, но и опытным солдатам.  
Первый раунд трапеции мы закончили и теперь сидели прямо на асфальте тренировочной площадки, с трудом переводя дыхание.  
— Ещё одна такая гимнастика, — пробормотал кто-то из абиров, — и я труп.  
Парень прав, только вслух с ним согласиться у меня сил не хватает, потому что язык от усталости не ворочается.  
Едва восстановилось дыхание и исчезли багровые круги перед глазами, как лейтенант опять погнал нас на трапецию.  
Однако выполнять требуемые ротным кульбиты получалось ещё хуже — сказывалась усталость. Пьетро, хоть и опытный солдат второго года службы, не смог удержаться на скользкой опоре и вниз не рухнул только потому, что я каким-то чудом успел схватить его за запястье.  
— Помогите! — крикнул я. — Мне его не удержать!  
Пьетро ухватился второй рукой за перекладину, перевёл дыхание.  
— Отпускай, спрыгну, — сказал он.  
Я разжал пальцы. Пьетро прыгнул на асфальт, вскочил на ноги. Меня от усталости и страха стало мутить, и я тоже прыгнул — не особо умело, но даже самый плохой прыжок лучше самого хорошего падения. Два метра — это ещё не слишком высоко, чтобы покалечиться, но вполне достаточно, чтобы стало очень больно. Хотя, смотря как повезёт при падении. По количеству производства инвалидов трапеция лишь немногим отстаёт от автомобильных аварий. И это при том, что количество людей, которые ездят на машинах, значительно больше тех, кто скачет по армейской трапеции.  
Я сел на асфальт. Приказа об окончании тренировки ещё не было, но плевать. Карцером больше, карцером меньше, а самоистязанием заниматься не понятно во имя чего я больше не хочу.  
— Вернуться на трапецию! — завизжал лейтенант.  
Я не шевельнулся.  
Вслед за мной, не особо старательно маскируясь под падение, стали прыгать и другие бойцы. Оборин понял-таки, что люди больше ничего сделать не смогут, поорал и велел отправляться на лекцию.  
Слушать теорию после такой практики было невозможно в принципе. Лейтенант Адилов, который должен был вести у нас занятие, посмотрел на это безобразие и велел построиться на пятачке перед учебкой. Затем он расставил нас в шахматном порядке и стал показывать дыхательные и двигательные упражнения для восстановления сил, объяснял основы взаимодействия с энерготоками планеты.  
Поначалу его затея выглядела абсурдом, но через десять минут усталость исчезла.  
— Это экспериментальная подготовка, придуманная для спортсменов, — пояснил Адилов. — В официальный курс тренировок не входит, но многие тренеры начинают её применять.  
— Сеньиерр лейтенант, — спросил я, — а вы ещё будете с нами ею заниматься?  
— Если быстро переделаете все обязательные задания и оставите время для дополнительных, то да.  
Адилов приказал вернуться в класс.  
— Мать твою, — пробормотал кто-то из салабонов, — почему не он у нас в ротных?

* * *

После всех занятий — и физподготовки, и теории — даётся два часа свободного времени. Можно заглянуть в гарнизонный магазин и прикупить какую-нибудь полезную мелочь вроде гигроскопичных стелек для ботинок, а можно посмотреть телевизор или позвонить друзьям и родственникам. Мобильники на территории военных объектов строго запрещены, однако есть право на один бесплатный телефонный звонок в месяц. Можно звонить и чаще, но уже в счёт жалования.  
Ещё один популярный вид местных развлечений — болтовня о разнообразных спортивных матчах и любвеобильных красотках из ближайших посёлков.  
По телевизору, на мой вкус, ничего интересного не было, в магазин мне не нужно, а телефон и трёп с сослуживцами отпадают из-за отсутствия собеседников.  
Оборин, засунув меня во взвод к мужикам, подгадил так, что за год не расхлебать. Новобранцы, с которыми я ходил на физподготовку и учебку, разговаривать со мной не хотят, потому что считают, будто меня наделили множеством недоступных им привилегий, а для мужиков, с которыми я делю стол и ночлег, с салобоном разговаривать спесь не позволяет.  
Поэтому найти если не друзей, то хотя бы приятелей, я могу только по окончании годичного срока службы, когда поднабравшихся опыта солдат отправляют из гарнизонов глубокого тыла на более важные участки.  
Хорошо ещё, не нужно постоянно ждать избиения и быть в вечной готовности защищать себя в любую секунду, и днём, и ночью. Финк, при всём своём дуболомстве, выводы из первой моей драки сделал правильные, и со взводными соответствующие беседы провёл. Поэтому в нашей роте бардака было значительно меньше, чем в других, хотя, конечно, всякое случалось.  
Так что крышки от банок я с собой носить продолжал.  
— Потап, — подошёл ко мне Косоваров, — пойдём с Майнцом познакомлю.  
— Пошли, — кивнул я.  
…Золтан Майнц ждал нас в фойе госпиталя. Смуглый сухощавый парень среднего роста, мой ровесник. В рекруты, стало быть, пошёл в восемнадцать. Хм… Обычно в армию идут люди постарше, которые уже поняли тщетность попыток получить хорошую работу на гражданке. Или он ещё старшеклассником решил сделать военную карьеру? Затея небесперспективная — пятилетний солдатский контракт для того и придуман, чтобы толковые парни из бедных семей, которые не смогли получить приличное школьное образование, освоили воинскую науку, не сдавая вступительных экзаменов в военное училище, куда могут пробиться только выпускники элитных гимназий и пансионов. Да и в гражданский университет попасть тоже нелегко, а в армии можно получить и обычную профессию: инженерные войска — это те же строительные специальности вплоть до архитектора жилых и промышленных помещений, четыре года бакалавриата и год стажировки в солдатский контракт вполне укладываются. На службе в медсанчасти, если продлить контракт, чтобы получилось те же десять лет, что и в гражданской медакадемии, можно стать врачом. Или за пять лет сделаться фельдшером. Кроме того, в армии немало программистов, имеются такие службы как радиозащита, химвойска и много кто ещё, включая повара для генеральско-маршальских банкетов, за которого на гражданке владельцы элитных ресторанов передерутся. В землях Слова Тээрлова до сих пор всё очень скудно на гранты и льготные места в дорогих школах, это даже осуждается иногда как темнотворный варласский обычай, нарушающий предопределение и внушающий идею изменения судьбы, поэтому армия — хороший социальный лифт.  
Наш генерал Ольсен начинал именно с солдатского контракта.  
— Ну, — сказал Золтан, — подхожу в ассистенты?  
— А хочешь? — спросил я.  
— Почему бы и нет? Работа как работа — интересная, с карьерой, зарплата приличная. — И добавил, глянув на Косоварова: — Не бесприданником буду и не домохозяином-содержантом!  
Тот лишь фыркнул в ответ, а я спросил Майнца:  
— О драконах что-нибудь знаешь?  
— Знаю, что это всеядная ящерица-переросток с больш**_и_**ми крыльями и не меньшей грузоподъёмностью. А всё остальное ты мне сам расскажешь. Забивать же голову тем, что о драконах пишут в лимонного цвета прессе и в сети, не хочу.  
— Разумно, — одобрил я. — Хотя в интернете есть и профессиональные драконьерские сайты. Правда, они в большинстве своём на илмайре. Придётся выучить язык. Если, конечно, хочешь сделать настоящую драконьерскую карьеру.  
Золтан посмотрел на меня испытующе:  
— А это правда, что драконов сотворил Отрицатель?  
— Нет. Сотворил драконов Исказитель, он же Варлас. Ормс всего лишь поспособствовал тому, чтобы драконы стали одними из самых распространённых домашних животных в империи, не меньше, чем коровы или лошади.  
Золтан поёжился.  
— А, ладно, — махнул он рукой. — Ведь после Светоностной войны Вседержитель очистил драконью кровь от скверны. Значит, ничего опасного в них больше нет.  
— Опасного в драконе очень много. Это зверь, выведенный специально для охранных и боевых действий. Я не знаю, чего там и как чистил Амдрун, но со времён провозглашения Варласской империи драконы нисколько не изменились.  
Косоваров и Золтан уставились на меня в ошеломлении. Я ответил спокойным уверенным взглядом. Сам не знаю, откуда взялась эта уверенность, но за слова свои мог поручиться чем угодно.  
— Ну так что, сеньиерр Майнц, не передумали учиться на драконьера? — спросил я.  
Золтан думал. Я не торопил.  
— Ты это… — проговорил Золтан. — Отрицатель и правда не погиб, а ушёл в Сферу Мрака?  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил я честно. — То, что ты называешь Сферой Мрака, на самом деле самая обычная планета, такая же как и наша, только без межпространственной надстройки в виде Диилда и Тээрла. Называется эта планета Мил**_а_**вной. Ормс начал её сотворение в 1448 году, потому что хотел жить в своём собственном мире, на своей земле, а не в заёмных территориях, какими были для него земли Маайда. В 1550 году варласцы начали переселяться на Милавну, а в 1551 Амдрун объявил истребительный поход на Варласию. Когда Светоносная армия приблизилась к Андр**_а_**те, небольшой горной долине, из которой был налажен постоянный телепорт на Милавну, Ормс приказал взорвать портал, чтобы захватчики не добрались до переселенцев, а сам принял последний бой. Победить высшего лиргара даже тээрлинам было нелегко. Однако и его силы оказались не беспредельны. Ормса захватили в плен и казнили в Алгируне.  
— Он сбежал от казни! — с яростью выкрикнул Золтан. — Отрицателя не зря называли Владыкой Лжи! У Созвездия Тьмы, его ближайших приспешников, есть собственноручное письмо Чёрного Властелина, в котором он говорит, что обязательно найдёт способ сбежать из плена в Милавну, а оттуда вернётся в Маайд!  
Меня пыл Золтана позабавил. Такое впечатление, что светомилы озабочены Ормсом больше, чем варласцы и темнодары, вместе взятые.  
— Успокойся, — усмехнулся я. — Даже если Ормс действительно сбежал, то в ближайшие семьсот лет открыть портал к Милавне невозможно по астрономическим причинам, а космические корабли пока летают не дальше орбиты. И крайне маловероятно, что Милавна в техническом отношении намного опережает Маайд. Так что морду тебе бить за использование драконов без его санкции Ормс не придёт.  
— Шуточки у тебя, Лужеплюхин, — сказал Косоваров. — От смеха мороз по коже.  
— Это не юмор, сеньиерр сержант, а объективная реальность.  
Золтан едва не зарычал от бешенства.  
— Но в Чёрных Землях ждут возвращения Владыки Мрака! И здешние темнодары тоже.  
— Однако никто из них не называл точной даты визита, — ответил я. — Поэтому страшилка о том, будто на светлых драконьеров падёт проклятие Тьмы, не более чем глупая байка, которую сами светлые драконьеры и придумали, чтобы заработками высокими не делиться.  
— Правда? — недоверчиво посмотрел на меня Золтан.  
— Истина, — усмехнулся я. — Думал, ты драконов бояться будешь — зверюги они и впрямь страшные и опасные, а ты на такую чушь повёлся!  
Золтан смутился, а Косоваров спросил:  
— Драконы и вправду так опасны?


	3. — 3 — (редактура от 01.02.2020)

— Для тех, кто не знает, как с ними обращаться, опасны смертельно. Тем более что драконы по-особому действуют на восприятие — приблизившись к ним, большинство людей видят только их красоту и изящество, полностью забывая об опасности. За что и расплачиваются инвалидностью, а то и жизнью. Управлять драконом сможет только тот, кто всегда помнит, насколько дракон опасен. Другие наоборот, при виде дракона впадают в панику, ведут себя как добыча перед хищником, или становиться агрессивными. И получают именно то, чего таким поведением выпрашивали. Чтобы управлять драконом, ни в коем случае нельзя бояться его или ненавидеть. Надо всегда оставаться спокойным, держаться ровно и относиться к дракону с искренней симпатией.  
— Слышал? — строго спросил Золтана Косоваров.  
Золтан только фыркнул.  
Я качнул головой и предупредил:  
— За первое же нарушение дисциплины уволю. Если будет кого увольнять.  
— В каком смысле? — настороженно посмотрел на меня Косоваров.  
— В похоронном.  
Золтан сглотнул, посмотрел опасливо.  
— А вот это правильно, — сказал я. — Подумай хорошенько, взвесь всё. Драконьер — профессия серьёзная. Особенно в Альмире.  
— Почему особенно здесь? — не понял Косоваров.  
— Потому что в бывшей Варласии, а вслед за ней почти по всему Павирскому материку люди постигают искусство обращаться с драконами одновременно с умением ходить и разговаривать. Здесь же подготовки нет ни у кого. Поэтому за все обывательские и дилетантские глупости вынужден отвечать драконьер.  
Я припомнил, какого дурака свалял с драконом Финк — если даже такой опытный воин, как он, не умеет правильно обращаться с этим животным, то с новобранцами всё будет ещё хуже. Нет, первое, что я сделаю в должности инструктора, вытребую у генерала восемнадцать часов ликбеза для личного состава гарнизона, — иначе здесь и впрямь появятся трупы.  
— Сеньиерр инструктор, — решительно сказал Золтан, — я согласен. И можете не сомневаться, я будут делать всё так, как вы скажете. Я понимаю, насколько всё серьёзно, сеньиерр наставник.  
— Надеюсь, что действительно понимаешь, — ответил я. — И давай опять на «ты» и по имени. Лишний официоз ни к чему.  
Золтан кивнул, улыбнулся. Мы обменялись рукопожатием.  
Остаётся надеяться, что при встрече с драконом у парня ничего не перемкнёт в голове, как бывает с половиной улларцев.

* * *

После отбоя Гавилан собрал командиров старослужащих взводов нашей роты и их заместителей в небольшом закутке между коридором и душевыми. Явно намечается обсуждение каких-то особо важных вопросов втайне от начальства. Само по себе это удивления не вызывает, а вот то, что на это сверхсекретное совещание позвали меня — в высшей степени странно.  
Гавилан процедил:  
— Учитывая твою манеру через каждые три метра фортеля выкидывать… Лучше будет, если ты мне сам расскажешь, что делать собираешься.  
— С чем именно делать, сеньиерр старший сержант?  
— Перестань, — буркнул Гавилан. — Не на плацу. Говори нормально.  
Я хмыкнул. Нормальный разговор салабона с мужиком, да ещё командиром взвода… Это что-то новенькое.  
— Нам лучше держаться вместе, инструктор, — сказал Гавилан. И сразу стали понятны странности. В улларгской армии инструктор по званию как минимум старший сержант, а до должности так и выше обычного командира взвода, это уровень не менее замкомроты, иначе говоря, Финка. И с учётом уловок, о которых рассказал Косоваров, для меня зачётник превращается в пустую формальность, все считают моё инструкторство свершившимся фактом.  
— Надо разобраться с Обориным, — сказал Гавилан. — И немедля. До того, как он опять пошлёт нас на спецполосу без оберегов или чего похуже вытворит.  
— С кем разобраться? — охнул командир третьего взвода. — Ты с ума сошёл?  
— Я не позволю ему ещё раз загубить моих людей. А именно это Оборин и собирается сделать.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил старсерж-три.  
— А ты всё ещё сомневаешься? — рыкнул Косоваров. — Тебе мало что Джейк, твой солдат, сейчас не может пошевелиться от боли? Тогда объясни, в каком-таком героическом бою он покалечился? Или он был спасателем на стихийном бедствии? Что такое особо ценное Джейк оплачивал своими ранами?  
Старсерж-три молчал. Гавилан процедил:  
— Почему парень не в госпитале?  
— Сказал, до утра сам отлежится, — буркнул старсерж-три. — Если медики узнают — комиссуют сразу. А ему нельзя.  
— Это ещё почему?  
— Мать у него вдова с пятью детьми. Старшая школу заканчивает, младший в школу этой осенью пойдёт. Джейк говорит, что сестра в академию искусств будет поступать — талантливая девчонка. Так что семье от неё поддержки ждать нечего, на стипендию и подработку себя-то с трудом прокормишь. Поэтому семья живёт на Джейкову зарплату. А на гражданке он столько никогда не заработает — образования нет, высокой заводской квалификации тоже. Остаётся только армия.  
— Ну-ну, — кивнул Гавилан. — Когда мамаше и талантливой сестрёнке свалится на шею безнадёжный инвалид с грошовой пенсией, они будут счастливы до зелёных соплей.  
— Иди и скажи об этом Джейку, — огрызнулся старсерж-три. — Он упёрся, что твой ишак, ничего слышать не хочет. Говорит «Пока на ногах держаться могу — останусь».  
Я спросил:  
— Что именно с Джейком? Что у него болит?  
— А тебе зачем? — буркнул старсерж-три.  
— Я умею лечить травами. Тот, кто идёт завтра в увольнительную или командировку, купит в аптеке всё необходимое, и я сделаю лекарство.  
— Что? Гляньте на него — фитотерапевт-самоучка.  
— Да, — не стал спорить я. — В основном самоучка. Но учиться начинал по свиткам Алисии Таэр**_о_**нской, той самой, которая придумала лекарство от чумы. За что её и сожгли вместе с дочерью.  
— Как сожгли? — непонимающе смотрит Косоваров.  
— Под ликование толпы, как зловреднейшую еретичку, нарушившую заповеди Всевышнего. Чума — это не болезнь, а бич божий, и потому противиться его каре — злейший из грехов.  
— Но Алисия из Таэрона была канонизирована именно за то, что нашла средство исцелять чуму!  
— Всё верно, — кивнул я. — Сначала сожгли, а после канонизировали. Через сто двадцать лет после костра. И даже не вспомнили, что вместе с Алисией убили двенадцатилетнюю девочку по имени Марион.  
— Если тебя волнует вопрос справедливости, — говорит вдруг Гавилан, — то можешь успокоиться — Владыка Тьмы наказал убийц своей приёмной матери и сводной сестры.  
— Всех? — охнул Косоваров.  
— Да. И судей, и магистрат, и легата Совета Благочестия. Горожане не пострадали.  
У меня в голове как будто сверкнула яркая вспышка, а спустя мгновение перед внутренним взором открылась картина средневековой городской площади, богато изукрашенной к очередному празднику во имя Вседержителя. На просторном балконе ратуши сидят городские власти и главы епископарии вместе с легатом Совета Благочестия — особой организации, созданной Диилдом специально для поиска и уничтожения всех инакомыслящих, да и просто мыслящих. Амдрун всегда ненавидел тех, кто способен думать и действовать самостоятельно.  
Сквозь толпу к центру площади проталкивается мальчишка лет тринадцати, одетый как простолюдин. Мальчишка высоковат для своего возраста и слишком сухощав, но жилист, силён и крепок. У него смуглая кожа, угольно-чёрные волосы ниже плеч и огромные ярко-синие глаза.  
Это Ормс, который пока ещё не отринул Диилд и имя Пиалл**_е_**нн, нареченное ему Фаэлгом по приказу Амдруна.  
Однако в Таэроне никто и ничего не знает о происхождении и статусе Пиаллена, для горожан он всего лишь малолетний бродяжка Альн, приёмыш злокозненной еретички, которого не сожгли только по недоразумению.  
— В костёр недородка! — истерично вопит какой-то фанатик.  
Но мальчишка ловко уворачивается от стражников и выскакивает на середину площади.  
— Вы подлые выродки и убийцы! — кричит он владыкам города. Голос у мальчишки оказывается неожиданно сильным и гулким, полностью перекрывает шум на площади. Люди замирают, умолкают и смотрят на него с изумлением.  
— Вы предали свою спасительницу, которая избавила вас от чумы! — Пиаллен уверенным прокурорским тоном предъявляет обвинение.  
— Не сметь упоминать злотворную еретичку! — визжит кто-то из градоправителей. В тишине его голос слышен даже на краю площади.  
— Ложь! — твёрдо говорит Пиаллен. — Алисия и её дочь Марион были целительницами и хранительницами жизни, они дарили Свет этому городу. А вы их предали и убили. Свет покарает вас за это преступление смертью и вечным позором.  
Он взмахивает рукой, и из небесной выси на балкон обрушивается поток ослепительного белого Света. Яркая вспышка — и балкона больше нет. Сгорел так, что даже пепла не осталось ни от него, ни от градоправителей. А на фасаде ратуши выплавлена надпись «Проклятие предателям и убийцам».  
— Проклятие не для вас, — говорит Пиаллен горожанам. — Оно для предателей и убийц. А вы всего лишь безмозглые чурки. Так постарайтесь сделать себя людьми.  
Движением руки Пиаллен вновь призывает Свет и через его сверкающий портал уходит с площади.  
…Я потёр ладонями лицо, помассировал виски, прогоняя непрошеное видение. Вот что мне совсем без надобности, так это биография Ормса, пусть даже и периода отрочества, который историкам известен сравнительно мало.  
Однако в романе «Открытое небо» диилдский период жизни Ормса дан достаточно подробно, чтобы у читателя создалась ясная картина.  
Даже слишком ясная.  
Упырь сожри этого солдафонского недоучку-доктора вместе с психозондом! Из-за его криворукости мне теперь галлюцинациями мучиться.  
— Потап, ты в порядке? — встревожено спросил меня Косоваров.  
— Да, всё нормально. Просто от усталости. Такие садистские нагрузки контуженным на пользу не идут.  
Взводный-три дёрнул Гавилана за рукав, вынуждая посмотреть на себя и сказал:  
— Но правителей Таэрона убил Исказитель, а не Отрицатель!  
Я матюгнулся. Им что, говорить больше не о чем? Оборинскную проблему ведь решать собрались, а не обсуждать события из истории Варласского Союза.  
Но взводный-три повторил вопрос и бывший семинарист Гавилан обстоятельно пояснил:  
— Лживых правителей Таэрона покарал Тёмный Властелин самолично. А Чёрный Владыка лишь назвался исполнителем возмездия, чтобы отвести от Пиаллена гнев Фаэлга. После, когда Пиаллен отринул Слово Тээрлово и стал Ормсом, Чёрный Владыка открыл правду.  
— А разве Тёмный Властелин и Чёрный Владыка не одно и то же? — удивился взводный-три.  
— Нет. Чёрным Владыкой был Варлас. В Великой Тээрлской битве ему дочерна опалило кожу. После ожоги удалось исцелить так, что не осталось никаких следов и шрамов, но чёрный цвет остался. Однако боевые раны не помешали Чёрному Владыке отвоевать себе пятую часть Тээрла. А вот Светлый Вседержитель так и не смог восстановить выбитый глаз и отрубленную руку.  
— Но зачем Исказителю надо было помогать сыну Светлейшего Князя Мира? — не поверил взводный-три.  
— Чёрного Государя связывал долг благодарности. Ведь Пиаллен помог ему сбежать из диилдского плена в Маайд.  
В голове у меня опять как вспышка сверкнула. Нет, я не хочу галлюцинаций! Особенно если они не собственного производства, а позаимствованы из биографии какого-то давным-давно издохшего хмыря.  
Но галлюцинаторный м**_о_**рок оказался слишком сильным, чтобы ему можно было сопротивляться. Настолько сильным, что я не просто вижу картину прошлого, а сам становлюсь Ормсом-Пиалленом, практически полностью отождествляюсь с ним.  
…Передо мной стоит высокий светловолосый мужчина в одеждах Павирского Срединного Юга — шаровары и прямая рубаха до колен, соломенные сандалии сложного узорного плетения. У мужчины зелёные глаза, черты лица тонкие, скульптурно правильные. И чёрная кожа, темнее даже, чем у гоблинов.  
Это Варлас, первый лиргар, кто дерзнул оспорить и изменить предначертания Амдрун, выбрал собственные путь и судьбу.  
Взгляд Варласа холоден и полон отвращения.  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — гневно спрашивает он меня. — Ты убил одиннадцать людей, которые не могли тебе сопротивляться! Чем ты лучше Фаэлга?! Ты такой же садист и убийца, как и он!  
— Нет! Я…  
— Ты убийца! — обрывает мужчина. — Ты отнял жизнь у людей, с которыми у тебя не было и не могло быть вражды. Они даже не знали о твоём существовании!  
Пиаллен, а вместе с ним и я, возмущены несправедливостью со стороны того, кому привыкли доверять, и отвечаем запальчиво, резко, с напором:  
— Они убили маму и сестру! Они убили ещё очень многих, потому что запретили лечить чуму. Сказали, что чума — это не болезнь, а наказание за грехи. Но они соврали! Чума — такая же болезнь, как и любая другая хворь, потому что от неё умирают все — и взрослые, и младенцы, и воры, и честные труженики. Мама придумала лекарство от чумы. Но градоправители назвали её злотворной еретичкой и сожгли. И Марион тоже сожгли! А за что? Почему они помешали маме исцелять людей? Что в этом было плохого или злого? И зачем они врали и запрещали помогать людям? Ведь то, что они делали, и есть самое настоящее зло! Я был заперт в Диилде, не мог спасти маму и сестру, но я наказал их убийц. И убийц всех остальных людей. Но моя кара досталась только злодеям! Никого другого я не тронул! Ни горожан, ни обслугу ратуши, ни даже стражников и палача. Ведь все они выполняли приказ и были обмануты. Я покарал лишь тех, кто отдавал лживые приказы!  
Варлас подходит ближе. Я сжимаюсь в ожидании удара, не зная, что делать — сбежать или покориться наказанию, пусть и несправедливому. Варлас мне дорог, но даже ради него я не хочу отказываться от мыслей и поступков, которые считаю правильными. Ведь Варлас так и не объяснил, что я сделал неправого. А побоев без объяснений мне и от Фаэлга хватает.  
Но момент упущен. С лиргарами всё решают секунды, и от Варласа мне теперь не убежать. Однако вместо того, чтобы ударить, он осторожно обнимает меня и говорит такое, что я собственным ушам не верю:  
— Прости меня, малыш. Я взялся судить, не разобравшись. Больше я так не сделаю никогда. Ты прощаешь меня?  
Я неуверенно киваю. Варлас обнимает меня крепче, гладит по голове.  
— Ты рождён быть великим властителем, малыш. Уже совсем скоро ты вырастешь, и тогда тебе ежедневно придётся решать судьбу чьей-то жизни и смерти. Прошу тебя, всегда помни, что смерть необратима, что мёртвых уже не вернуть никому и никогда, даже тебе. Но поломанная жизнь становится гораздо хуже смерти. Поэтому не спеши в решениях, не забывай, сколь велики твои сила и власть. Превратить их во что-то доброе и хорошее очень трудно, почти невозможно, так постарайся, чтобы они причиняли как можно меньше зла. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?  
— Да. Понимаю. И не хочу быть таким, как Фаэлг и Амдрун, как правители Таэрона. Но я не знаю, каким должен быть хороший властитель.  
— Я тоже не знаю этого, малыш, — грустно отвечает Варлас.  
— И что же тогда делать?  
— Думать. Наблюдать. Говорить с людьми, которыми ты будешь править, о том, чего они хотят и к чему стремятся.  
— Со всем говорить? — растерянно уточняю я. — Но ведь это трудно!  
— Судьбу истинного властителя никто и никогда не называл лёгкой.  
— Но Фаэлг и Амдрун…  
— Не ты ли говорил, что не хочешь быть на них похожими?  
Я молча прижимаюсь к Варласу. И спустя несколько мгновений спрашиваю:  
— Им было очень больно? Маме и Марион?  
— Да, Пиаллен. Им было очень больно.  
— Так же больно, как и на дыбе?  
Варласа пробирает дрожь. Он садится на землю, усаживает меня рядом, обнимает.  
— Фаэлг никогда не узнает, что ты был в Таэроне, малыш. Никогда. Но прошу тебя, будь осторожнее. Даже лиргарская регенерация не абсолютна. А Пресветлый Князь Мира никогда не умел сдерживать злобу.  
— Мама тоже умерла навсегда? — спрашиваю я. — И Марион?  
— Пиаллен… Альн… Не бойся плакать. Слёзы смывают и боль, и тоску. Пусть твои воспоминания о маме и сестре будут чистыми. Поплачь, малыш. Не держи это в себе.  
— Но лиргар никогда не должен показывать чувств. Это удел низших существ! Лиргар…  
Варлас крепко, почти до боли сжимает меня в объятиях, и это как будто ломает какую-то преграду — я начинаю плакать. Судорожно, взахлёб, неумело… Варлас мягко и бережно гладит меня по спине, слегка укачивает как совсем маленького ребёнка. И боль проходит. До сих пор утешать её могла только мама. И плакать я мог только с ней. Как и смеяться… В Диилде для живых чувств никогда не было места.  
Поэтому я ненавижу Диилд!  
…Галлюцинацию обрывают испуганный вскрик. И основания для паники более чем достаточные — в закутке клубится радужный искрящийся туман. Это Хаос, изначальная первоосновная энергия в чистом виде.  
Вещь сколь полезная, столь и опасная — при малейшей ошибке взрывом сметёт всю казарму.  
— Не двигаться! — тихо, но властно приказывает Гавилан. — Не орать! Успокоиться! Хаос реагирует на эмоциональное излучение ауры и громкие звуки.  
— Что здесь… — в закуток вбежал Рэн. — О, Вседержитель Всесветлейший! Это же…  
— Объявляй общую тревогу! — велел Гавилан. — Мы не можем отсюда выйти, чтобы не потащить эту дрянь за собой.  
— Поздно. Я тоже вляпался.  
— Твою же мать… — Гавилан оборвал ругательство на полуслове. — Так, мужики. Спокойно стоим, не фоним эмоциями и не орём. Сейчас сработают тревожные датчики и…  
— Не сработают, — сказал Рэн. — Если бы датчики могли засечь выброс, уже началась общая тревога. Этот закуток — нулевая зона, магические проявления здесь вообще невозможны. Её вибрации заглушают излучение энергии Хаоса.  
— Тогда откуда он здесь взялся?  
— Я не знаю, Витя. Я просто почувствовал, что творится что-то не то и пришёл посмотреть, что случилось.  
— Так, мужики, — проговорил Гавилан. — Не дёргаемся и быстро соображаем, как выбраться из дерьма и не взорвать при этом полгарнизона.  
— Надо перевести Хаос в стазис, — ответил я прежде, чем успел осознать, что говорю. Обдумал сказанное, убедился в его правильности и уточнил вслух: — Тогда Хаос сам развеется без следа.  
— Куда перевести? — не понял Гавилан.  
— Сейчас увидишь. Только не мешай.  
Я прикоснулся к Хаосу. Бесполезно. Управлять им могут только волшебники, а человеки волшебническими способностями не обладают. Но Хаос — материя чрезвычайно податливая, и слова Гавилана о том, что он способен отражать эмоциональное состояние, по всей вероятности, истине соответствуют.  
Я начал петь колыбельную, которую ежедневно исполняют по одному из телеканалов в какой-то вечерней передаче для дошкольников. Вокалист из меня никакой, но Хаос и не ребёнок. Он вообще объект неодушевлённый. Мне всего лишь надо протранслировать чувства, которые обычно вкладывают в колыбельную — доброжелательность, умиротворение, покой… И Хаос отразит их как зеркало, а отразив, сам станет покоем. Иными словами, перейдёт в стазис.  
— Лужеплюхин, что ты… — зло начал Гавилан, но Рэн оборвал:  
— Тихо! Это невероятно, но Потап действительно его усыпляет! Однако для полной нейтрализации потребуется не меньше пятнадцати минут. Это слишком долго, мы не можем так рисковать.  
Рэн подошёл ко мне, взял за руку.  
— Продолжай петь, — сказал он. — Мне нужен физический контакт, чтобы усилить излучение твоей ауры.  
Я допел последний куплет и начал колыбельную вновь. К середине песни хнотический туман исчез.  
— Получилось, — растерянно охнул кто-то.  
— Как ты это сделал? — с претензией спросил Гавилан.  
Я объяснил. И добавил:  
— Хаос был призванным, а не спонтанным. Он слишком чист и подвижен для естественного. Это означает, что кто-то сконденсировал его преднамеренно — уже обработанным и полностью готовым к волшебству любого уровня. Причём, судя по количеству сырья, этот кто-то готовил очень крупную диверсию.  
Гавилан кивнул.  
— Надо рапорт написать Ольсену и в военную прокуратуру. Но я не знаю, что там сказать. Хаос появился внезапно и из ниоткуда.  
— Это и напиши. В следственной коллегии не дураки сидят, разберутся. Только объяснить надо, что мы тут после отбоя делали.  
Гавилан криво усмехнулся:  
— Мы обсуждали степень подготовленности наших взводов к зачётнику. Объяснение идиотское, но пусть попробуют доказать обратное.  
Я кивнул. Объяснение как объяснение.  
— Пойду посмотрю, что там с Джейком. Может быть, и правда получится снять боль. Или даже уговорить его обратиться к врачу.  
Старсерж-три буркнул хмуро:  
— После зачётника у салабонов заканчивается вводный режим подготовки, а у нас — месяц упрощённого режима. Дали немного отдохнуть — и хватит, всё опять будет только по-взрослому: ночные марш-броски, спецтренировки. Джейк очень хороший солдат, но сейчас ему не выдержать и половины. Однако на гражданку он сдохнет, а не пойдёт. Ему там реально нечего делать.  
— Я очень постараюсь помочь.  
Гавилан глянул на меня с сомнением, но покосился на свободный от Хаоса закуток и кивнул.  
Я пошёл к третьему отсеку.  
— Стоять, рядовой! — сказал Гавилан. — Ты куда собрался? Мы ещё на счёт Оборина ничего не решили.  
— А вы ничего и не можете решить. Для того чтобы добиться увольнения профнепригодного офицера, необходимо чёткое и слаженное противодействие всей роты. Вы же, сеньиерр старший сержант, даже не удосужились позвать командиров всех взводов.  
— «Всех» — это ты о салабонах? — презрительно покривил губы Гавилан. — Нет смысла звать то, что пойдёт в отсев.  
— Или тех, кто вскоре станет превосходными солдатами. И если вам они не нужны, зачем вы вообще пришли в армию, сеньиерр старший сержант?  
— А зачем сюда пришёл ты?  
— Родину защищать.  
Гавилан посмотрел на меня озадаченно. Я пошёл в отсек. Задерживать меня Гавилан не стал.  
…Сказать, что Джейку было паршиво, означало ничего не сказать.  
— Ещё одна такая тренировка, как сегодня, и ты станешь инвалидом, — не стал я скрывать правду.  
— Ты что, доктор? — рыкнул Джейк.  
— Доктор скажет, что ты уже инвалид.  
— Рапорт я не подам. Пока ноги держат, я…  
— Держать они тебя будут недолго, — сказал я. — До завтра максимум. Тебе нужна гражданская профессия, причём такая, где физические нагрузки сведены к минимуму.  
— Чудненько, — ядовито ответил Джейк. — И на какие шиши я буду помогать сестре учиться? И кто в это время будет кормить вместо меня семью?  
— Есть лицеи и даже университеты, где не только учат бесплатно, но и дают хорошую стипендию.  
— И кто же меня туда возьмёт?  
— Приёмная комиссия, — сказал я. — Вступительные экзамены в июле, а полтора месяца — срок более чем достаточный, чтобы зазубрить ответы на все тестовые вопросы. Что касается дальнейшей учёбы, то на дебила ты не похож, поэтому справишься.  
— Да пошёл ты со своими советами, умник грёбаный! А то не знаешь, как трудно получить в Улларге грант! Практически невозможно.  
Я усмехнулся. И сказал серьёзно:  
— Джейк, настало время доказать, так ли важна для тебя семья, как ты говоришь. Для себя можно сделать всё, что в твоих силах. А для любимых людей делают всё остальное.  
Он посмотрел на меня испуганно, немного подумал, кивнул и сказал решительно:  
— Я всё сделаю. Всё, что нужно.  
Совзводники Джейка перешёптывались, смотрели на меня без особого доверия, а взводный-три выкрикнул:  
— Как это Джейк инвалид? Ты что несёшь?!  
— Если Джейк выйдет завтра на полосу, он будет непригоден даже к работе в офисе.  
Я осмотрел пустые флакончики ампул. Противошоковое, обезболивающее и смесь биоактивов. Превосходный набор, чтобы успеть доставить раненого с поля боя или с полосы препятствий в госпиталь. Но исцелять ни одно средство из походной аптечки не способно. Как и не способно полностью снять приступ.  
— Джейку надо в госпиталь.  
— Но… — начал было взводный. Я перебил:  
— Либо госпиталь, либо пристрели его, чтобы не мучился.  
— В госпиталь может отправлять только ротный фельдшер, а он пьян в зюзю.  
— Твою мать! — выругался я. — Спецаптечку второй раз использовать нельзя, получится отравление.  
— И что делать? Ты же какой-никакой, а врач! Так давай лечи.  
— Сеньиерр старший сержант, — с ядовитой вежливостью поинтересовался я, — вы не подскажете способ лечить без лекарств?  
— Но ведь не может быть всё так безнадёжно!  
Я посмотрел на Джейка. До утра парень дотерпит, но зачем ему эти мучения?  
Способ обойтись без лекарств есть, однако нет ни малейшей уверенности, что у меня получится… Как ни крути, а волшебничать человеки не могут. Вернее, могут, но в столь микроскопических количествах, что никакого существенного воздействия на людей и предметы их волшба не окажет.  
И всё же попробовать надо.  
Я мысленно произнёс формулу самоисцеления и аутоанестезии, затем подсел к Джейку, взял его за руку. Теперь нужно сделать слияние аур, чтобы для заклятий и заклинаний наши тела выглядели единым организмом. Едва закончилась вибрация от соединения, я разбил пусковик формулы и потянулся к некой неизвестной мне и в тоже время досконально знакомой субстанции, которая обладала магической энергией и могла значительно усилить действие формулы, успокаивая боль и утешая душу. Субстанции надо взять совсем немного, исцеляющую дозу, ни в коем случае не дурманящую, и передать её Джейку…  
Темнота рухнула на меня как цунами, накрыла с головой, распластала по полу. Ужас сковал тело, ломал его невыносимой, невозможной болью. Я вцепился зубами в запястье, чтобы не закричать…  
Поток холодной воды в лицо и оплёуха оборвали морок. Джейк помог мне подняться. Я оглянулся. Всё тот же отсек, всё те же лица. На полу валяется пустая пол-литровая бутылка из-под минералки. Так вот откуда холодная вода…  
Я прислонился к стене, перевёл дыхание. Кружилась голова, подташнивало, но по сравнению с обычными приступами фобий — мелочь, можно не обращать внимания.  
— Придурок! — сказал Джейк с чувством. — Ты что вытворяешь? Ты же человек, а не маг и не оборотень! Волшебство тебе физически недоступно. Тем более такое.  
— Какое? — не понял я.  
— Изначальное!  
— Волшебство? — тупо переспросил я. — Изначальное? Нет, я такого не умею.  
— Вот именно, что не умеешь! — рыкнул Джейк. — Так какого чёрта делаешь?  
— Я всего лишь использовал самую обычную формулу самоисцеления!  
— Но подкрепил её силой Первородной Тьмы. Твоё счастье, что взводный у нас хоть и светомил, но не фанатик.  
— А ты темнодар? — понял я.  
— И тоже не фанатик. Но учти на будущее, — строгим тоном предупредил Джейк, — Тёмная церковь не прощает неприобщённым попыток использовать Тьму. Ты ведь не темнодар и не дипломированный волшебник.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул я. — В следующий раз буду применять только Сумрак. Чтобы хранители чистоты Слова Тээрлова не цеплялись к употреблению Света, а темнодары не предъявляли претензий за использование Тьмы.  
Джейк отшатнулся.  
— Ты можешь прибегнуть и к силам Сумрака и Света?  
— А что такого? — не понял я. — Если ты можешь использовать какую-то одну первооснову, ты сможешь использовать их все. Именно для лечения лучше всего идёт Тьма, для плодородия наиболее полезен Свет, для прочности чего бы то ни было нужен Сумрак, а Хаос — наилучший соединитель и переходник, но можно и любую Первооснову использовать как угодно.  
— Ты… Ты кто такой?! — заорал Джейк.  
— Хороший вопрос. Я тоже очень хочу узнать, кто же я такой.  
— Прости, — смутился Джейк.  
— Ничего, ерунда.  
Взводный-три кашлянул.  
— Зато теперь понятно, что среди твоих родственников есть маг или оборотень высокого ранга, который пытался учить тебя волшебству. Высших ранговиков не так много, и фотографии всех их есть на специальном сайте. Надо зайти и посмотреть, может, кого и узнаешь.  
— Не исключено, — сказал я.  
— Джейк сможет завтра выйти на полосу? — спросил взводный-три.  
— Нет. Если попробует, навечно будет прикован к кушетке. Я всего лишь снял боль, но не исцелил болезнь. Лечение необходимо долгое и комбинированное — волшба с медикаментами, физиопроцедуры… Поэтому инвалидность надо оформлять сейчас — для военнослужащего это делается гораздо быстрее, а пенсия выше, чем у гражданских.  
Взводный выматерился. Джейк молчал, смотрел в пол.  
В отсек заглянул Гавилан.  
— Если лечение закончено, то чего замерли? Подъём через пять часов. По местам!  
Я вернулся в отсек. Надо хоть немного поспать. День завтра будет нелёгкий.

* * *

Похоже, Гавилан отправил рапорт ещё ночью, потому что прямо с утра начали работать дознаватели, оперативники и эксперты. Причём не только в нашей казарме, но и по всей части. Личный состав, чтобы под ногами не путались, отправили на рытьё окопов. Чем заняли офицеров, не знаю, но впервые в истории гарнизона бар был пуст.  
Меня допрашивали уже дважды, однако ничего дельного в вопросах оперативников не прозвучало.  
Я до сих пор не понимаю, что такого особенного и необычного в нашем гарнизоне. А в свете последних событий это становится не просто важным. Это наиважнейше.  
Достаточно одного взгляда на карту области, и будет очевидно, что в той точке пространства, в которой находится наша часть, военный объект будет скорее помехой, чем защитой. Реально гарнизон должен быть на восемьдесят километров южнее. Либо его надо переместить на пятьдесят километров к северо-западу.  
Кстати, в этих точках создано по мощному блокпосту, которые скорее похожи на мини-базу, чем на пост.  
В ответ на мой вопрос, зачем, в таком случае, нужен наш гарнизон, офицеры всегда начинали нести невнятицу типа «Генштабу лучше знать».  
Похоже, теперь я смогу ответить на этот вопрос и без их помощи. Месторасположение армейской части, где я имею честь служить, — точка потенциального прорыва инф**_е_**рно, смертоносного потока из Небытийной Бездны. Небытийка — мерзкое место. Пройти сквозь неё может лишь Хаос в период наивысшей интенсивности хнотической бури, да и тот из нейтральной магической энергии превращается в инферно, смертельно ядовитую и взрывоопасную субстанцию. Учитывая, что Хаос и в обычном-то состоянии практически мгновенно и от любого пустяка переходит в хаотизис, иначе говоря, взрывается, то несложно понять, насколько опасно инферно.  
А солдаты и офицеры нашего гарнизона становятся теми, кто прорыв будет затыкать. Выглядит инферно как гибрид вулкана с селевым потоком, и на ранней стадии поддаётся нейтрализации. Отсюда и акцент на инженерно-сапёрную подготовку личного состава гарнизона. От сапёра на стихийном бедствии пользы больше, чем от любого другого бойца.  
Но инфернальная точка — мерзость капризная, а потому следить за ней надо постоянно и тщательно. Поэтому тут служат в качестве рядовых несколько эмпатов высшего уровня, которых в обычных условиях держат только при штабе округа и как минимум в фельдфебельском звании: динамическая эмпатия — дар очень редкий и чрезвычайно ценный. Надеюсь, здешним эмпатам доплачивают столько, чтобы компенсировать статус рядового… Регулярные визиты курьеров-волшебников из генштаба тоже стали понятны. Больше того, под видом курьера сюда наверняка заглядывают высшие, иначе говоря, самые сильные и умелые лиргары из свиты Фаэлга. Им лучше ежеквартально в уллагскую провинцию съездить и на точке потенциального прорыва крепкий щит поставить, чем рисковать, что прорывом сметёт четверть Маайда, а заодно и Диилд с Тээрлом зацепит.  
Если я прав в своих догадках, то вчерашний инцидент грозил не просто опасностью — катастрофой, причём континентального масштаба как минимум. Такая концентрация безнадзорного Хаоса на территории потенциального порыва не могла быть случайностью. Однако у диверсанта не было намерений вызывать инферно. Он всего лишь хотел показать, что в любое мгновение может это сделать. За такой демонстрацией должно последовать требование выплатить террористам деньги, выпустить из тюрьмы их подельника или что-то ещё в этом же роде. Улларгской политикой я не интересовался, и поэтому не могу точно сказать, какие именно экстремистские группировки действуют в республике. Но их несколько, не меньше пяти — религиозные, националистические, политиканские… И самое паскудное, что один из этих выродков служит со мной в одной роте.  
Пусть среди сослуживцев у меня нет ни друзей, ни даже приятелей, всё равно до тошноты противно подозревать в предательстве тех, с кем делишь еду, ночлег и долг. Однако против факта не попрёшь — предатель в нашей роте есть.  
Раскрылась и другая загадка, та, которая касалась моей амнезии. Каким-то образом я почувствовал инфернальное излучение, и это вытащило на поверхность навыки, связанные с контролем над точкой прорыва.  
Считается, что человеки совершенно не чувствительны к излучению и вибрациям инферно на слабых уровнях его возмущения. Но я, судя по всему, серьёзно изучал теорию магии, много контактировал с результатами магичества других. А это могло повысить чувствительность. Не настолько, как у волшебников, иначе говоря, обученных и натренированных магов, но всё же уровень восприятия инферно у меня побольше, нежели у обычных человеков.  
— Лужеплюхин, на допрос! — гаркнул Финк. От неожиданности я даже лопату уронил.  
Окопы мы роем на пустыре за казармами. Каждый вечер его ровняют спецтехникой, чтобы на следующий день вновь всё перекопать. Но, несмотря на постоянные земляные работы, почва здесь твёрдая и тяжёлая, одной лопатой не справишься, надо ломом долбать. Явно волшбой скрепляют, чтобы солдатам жизнь малиной не казалась.  
Нет, я понимаю, что это всё логично и правильно — у бойца должен быть рефлекс рыть правильный окоп в любом грунте. Чем глубже окоп, тем длиннее жизнь, это аксиома как для войны, так и для инферно. Сотни солдат гибнут всего лишь из-за того, что поленились продолбить грунт на каких-то пять сантиметров глубже.  
Я всё понимаю, однако раздражает этот чёртов экзерсис «от забора и до обеда» зверски.  
Палатка прокуратуры на краю пустыря со стороны казарм. В самих казармах работают эксперты, и до завершения исследований туда не пустят никого, даже следователей. А в штабе сидеть следственная группа почему-то не пожелала.  
На этот раз допрос ведёт не очередной опер, и даже не один из двух следователей, а начальник всей следственной группы. Капитанские погоны, нашивки волшебника-лагв**_я_**на (пятая волшебническая ступень) — и это в двадцать пять лет. Вряд ли парню, который сидит передо мной, больше. На оборотня он не похож совершенно, но и на мага тоже. Стало быть кейлар. По всей вероятности, смесь человека, мага и кого-то из искусственников. Сколь громко ни вопили бы экстремисты о необходимости соблюдать «чистоту расы», а против фактов не попрёшь — полукровки всегда и умнее, и талантливее, да и красивее так называемых «чист**_е_**нов».  
Я, как и требует Устав, встаю по стойке «смирно».  
— Рядовой Лужеплюхин по вашему приказанию прибыл.  
— Присаживайтесь, — на илмайре говорит дознаватель. — Расскажите, как вчера нейтрализовывали Хаос.  
— В рапорте всё написано и добавить к изложенному мне нечего. Гораздо интереснее другой вопрос, сеньиерр капитан — почему личному составу гарнизона неизвестно, что мы базируемся на инфернальной точке?  
Глаза дознавателя вспыхивают яростью, голос становится хриплым и низким.  
— Кто тебе об этом сказал? — рычит он.  
— Сам догадался, сеньиерр капитан. Это несложно.  
— Поясни, — говорит дознаватель неожиданно спокойно.  
Выслушав объяснения, он отвечает:  
— Об инфернальной точке не знают только новобранцы. Через полгода тех, кто останется, введут в курс дела. А пока всем строжайше запрещено обсуждать инферно с молодняком.  
— Новобранцы не идиоты, сеньиерр капитан. Если догадался я, догадаются и другие.  
— Для того чтобы догадаться, нужно знать, что такое инферно. А эта информация доступна лишь волшебникам не ниже выпускного курса университета.  
В ответ на такое пояснение я охнул растерянно и проговорил:  
— Рядом с гарнизоном шесть крупных посёлков и два города. Думаю, не ошибусь, если скажу, что и в одном из этих населённых пунктов нет штаба гражданской обороны. А ведь в инфернальной зоне такой штаб должен быть в каждом квартале. Да и ежемесячные учения необходимы. С инферно не шутят.  
— Генштаб считает, что обнародование информации об инферно вызовет панику среди населения.  
— А при чём здесь генштаб? Передавать контроль над инферно в Минобороны нелепо, армия должна заниматься военными делами, а инферно, как и любое другое стихийное бедствие — работа МЧС. И только если их собственных сил не хватает, в помощь направляются армейские части. К тому же когда у гражданских нет инфернальной подготовки, панику вызовет любое пространственное возмущение. А если люди не только хорошо знают, что надо делать при инфернальной опасности, но и привыкли выполнять необходимые действия, никакой паники никогда не будет. Наоборот, в случае каких-либо осложнений МЧС может смело рассчитывать на поддержку населения. В условиях массированного прорыва, когда отсчёт времени идёт на секунды и подкрепления ждать некогда, такая помощь становится единственным спасением.  
— Это практика Варласского Союза, — ответил дознаватель.  
— Отсутствие в Варласии на протяжении шестнадцати столетий хоть сколько-нибудь крупных инфернальных катастроф прекрасно подтверждает высокую положительную результативность этой практики.  
Дознаватель шевельнул желваками.  
— Сеньиерр инструктор, я не президент Улларга, не начальник генштаба и не спикер парламента, а потому не правомочен обсуждать подобные вопросы.  
— Зато правомочны подсчитывать трупы после прорыва.  
Дознаватель дёргается как от удара, вперивает в меня раскалённый от ярости взгляд и с ехидной змеиной усмешкой начинает задавать вопросы по драконьерству.  
Я отвечаю, мимолётно отметив, что о драконниках и драконах дознаватель знает не понаслышке.  
После одного из ответов дознаватель вдруг делает судорожный вздох и смотрит на меня с таким изумлением, что становится неловко. Но тут же вскипает злость. Я не рогатая обезьяна, чтобы на меня так пялиться!  
— Сеньиерр капитан, у вас есть ещё какие-то вопросы?  
— Нет, Мастер, вопросов не имеется.  
В статусном соотношении звание Мастера ставит меня выше капитана военной прокуратуры. Но м**_е_**лочно врать, присваивая себе то, чем не обладаю в действительности, я не хочу.  
— У меня нет Мастерского посвящения, сеньиерр капитан.  
Дознаватель усмехается уголком рта.  
— У вас ведь амнезия, сеньиерр Лужеплюхин? Вы не можете точно знать, какими титулами обладаете.  
— Мне всего лишь двадцать лет. Мастерское посвящение в таком возрасте не получают.  
— Нынешний грандмастер, иными словами, глава гильдии драконьеров, получил посвящение в восемнадцать. Мастер моложе двадцати трёх — возраста окончания академии драконьерства — явление редкое, но не уникальное.  
— Академии? — удивился я. — Но что драконьеру делать в академии?  
— В основном там изучают волшебство, экономику, военное дело и юриспруденцию. Собственно драконьерству учатся либо за три месяца, либо не осваивают вообще. Всё прочее определяется опытом и личными способностями.  
Дознаватель немного помолчал и спросил:  
— Что вы думаете о выбросе Хаоса? Без протокола.  
Я рассказал. Дознаватель кивнул.  
— Это была первая версия. Но экспертиза показала, что выброс был самопроизвольный.  
— С такой степенью чистоты Хаоса это исключено. Там ведь было не меньше пяти баллов по шкале Ормса.  
— Хаосомерная шкала, — уточнил дознаватель. — Имя Тёмного Властелина лучше не упоминать. И было шесть баллов чистоты. Но эксперты не нашли на продуктах распада ни отпечатков ауры, ни следов их зачистки. А для преднамеренного выброса это возможно ещё меньше, чем шесть баллов чистоты для спонтанного. В прошлом году зафиксировано два стопроцентно спонтанных выброса с семью баллами. И тоже в нулевой зоне. Хаос есть Хаос, он непредсказуем, а все так называемые «хаосозакономерности» применимы всего лишь в семидесяти процентах случаев.  
— Однако следственную группу всё же что-то очень сильно смущает, если вы до сих пор работаете.  
— Вы правы, Мастер, смущает и очень сильно. У естественного прорыва точка первичной конденсации должна быть в другом месте. А в данном случае она смещена на тридцать миллиметров по гамма-вектору.  
— Максимально допустимая погрешность — двадцать пять миллиметров, — задумчиво проговорил я. — Это призванный Хаос. Сомнений быть не может.  
Взгляд дознавателя стал цепким и жёстким.  
— Для человека вы хорошо разбираетесь в теории управления первоосновами. Даже слишком хорошо.  
— Человеки физически не способны пользоваться волшбой, как магического, так и стихийного происхождения. Но читать учебники по теоретическому и прикладному волшебству человекам ничто и никто не мешает.  
— Ну и зачем бы вам такое чтение? — с угрожающим оттенком спросил дознаватель.  
Я пожал плечами, усмехнулся:  
— Скука. Любопытство. Желание удовлетворить тщеславие, обоснованно указав профессиональному волшебнику на невежество. Причин может быть много, и все чрезвычайно сильно побуждают к действию.  
— Согласен. Ну так что говорят ваши, вне всякого сомнения, обширные познания?  
— Вполне возможно, что они действительно обширные, но сильно устаревшие. Я знаю только ту литературу по волшебству, которая была написана до низвержения Ормса. Из новинок мало что читал. После того, как надоели ролёвки, особого интереса к волшебству не появлялось.  
— Не суть важно, Мастер, — дёрнул плечом дознаватель. — Всё равно какие-то соображения по делу у вас есть.  
— Даже не знаю, — проговорил я задумчиво. — Вообще-то, заклятия и заклинания без отпечатков ауры и талисманов — характерный признак лиргарского волшебства.  
— Что?!  
— Здесь ведь регулярно бывают лиргары, — ответил я. — Любой из них мог оставить формулу конденсата с отсроченным запуском. Что-то вроде мины, взрыв которой запланирован на определённый день и час. Думаю, мы с ребятами напрасно перепугались. Хаос сам распался бы минут через десять, в формулу явно было введено заклинание нейтрализации.  
— Но зачем лиргару такие глупые шутки?  
— Это не шутки, сеньиерр капитан, а проверка бдительности. Заметят выброс, не заметят, смогут нейтрализовать, не смогут… И сумеют ли вычислить лиргара, оставившего конденсат.  
— Последним однозначно никто заниматься не станет, — твёрдо сказал дознаватель. — Показывать перед Диилдом избыток интеллекта способен только самоубийца. Или, как минимум, убийца собственной карьеры. Выброс был спонтанным, погрешность выше допустимого, но не намного, а потому подозрений в преднамеренности нет никаких. И вам, Мастер, настоятельно рекомендую поддержать эту версию. Если, конечно, вы не хотите спустить в унитаз собственную судьбу, а возможно, что и жизнь. Диилд очень не любит тех, кто симпатизирует Отрицателю, пусть даже в форме игры.  
Я кивнул. Дознаватель говорил чистейшую правду — Диилд не прощает тех, кто осмеливается не называть себя его рабом. И Амдрун, а вместе с ним и вся его клика ненавидят всех, чей интеллект хотя сантиметр выше плинуса, поскольку такие люди сразу же оказываются умнее самого Амдруна и Фаэлга, вместе взятых.  
Дознаватель положил передо мной два листа гербовой бумаги.  
— Подписывайте.   
Первым документом оказалась подписка о неразглашении сведений об инферно, вторым — тайны следствия о вчерашнем прорыве.  
Я подписал, дознаватель глянул на подписи и сказал:  
— Генерал Ольсен, лейтенант Оборин и фельдфебель Финк будут поставлены в известность о вашей осведомлённости об инферно, сеньиерр Лужеплюхин. — Немного помолчал и добавил: — Подготовка личного состава гарнизона к инферно отвратительна, согласны?  
— Нет, — твёрдо ответил я. — Подготовка, как теоретическая, так и практическая, отлична. Просто люди не привыкли применять свои знания и умения. Нужно всего лишь почаще проводить тренировки.  
— Учения, — поправил дознаватель.  
— Тренировки, — повторил я. — Люди отлично выучили всё, что необходимо знать и уметь для ликвидации инферно. Теперь надо натренироваться использовать эти прекрасные навыки.  
— Я не инфернолог, спорить не буду. Но ваше замечание в своё заключение впишу.  
— Допрос, надо полагать, окончен? — спросил я.  
— Да, конечно, Мастер.  
Я встал, шагнул к выходу из палатки.  
— Мастер, — окликнул дознаватель, — вы уверены, что выброс Хаоса был спровоцирован лиргаром?  
— Да. Во всех трёх мирах только лиргары могут не только творить волшебство через формулу, но и делать заготовки вошебств в виде формул. Все остальные для отсрочки действия волшебства вынуждены пользоваться разнообразными талисманами. Поскольку продуктов распада талисмана эксперты не нашли, значит использовалась формула. Советую поискать следы зачистки её вибраций в ноосфере. На саму формулу, а именно следы зачистки. Как в случае с отпечатками пальцев, когда эксперт говорит, чем именно их вытирали, каким талисманом или в каких перчатках был убийца.  
Дознаватель смотрел оторопело, и я добавил:  
— Так в детективах показывают. В жизни такое невозможно?  
— Очень даже возможно, и даже не всегда бесполезно — иногда через найденную тряпку, которой вытирали отпечатки, получается выйти на преступника. Редко такое бывает, но всё же случается, — ответил дознаватель.  
Вид у него всё ещё был растерянный, а потому я спросил:  
— Разве в университете вам не говорили об особенностях лиргарского волшебства?  
— Говорили, конечно, но… Не знаю, как вы, Мастер, а я ни разу в жизни не видел лиргара, даже по телевизору. Как и офицеры следственной бригады. Да и большинство населения Маайда. Лиргары живут в Диилде, некоторые — в Тээрле, подле Вседержителя. С Маайдом лиргары общаются через Вестников, и представить, что кто-то из лиргаров может вдруг оказаться здесь, пусть даже и ради предотвращения инферно… Я знаю, что всё так и есть, что лиргары действительно бывают на территории этого гарнизона, но они всегда тщательно скрывают свою сущность, и даже генерал Ольсен не знает, когда к нему приезжает обычный инспектор, а когда лиргар…  
Я смотрел на него с недоумением, тщетно силясь понять, в чём проблема.  
— Лиргары такие же люди, как и мы с вами, — сказал я. — Разве что живут в межпространственной надстройке, но ничего особенного в этом нет. Да и в Маайде лиргаров полно, в том же Варласском Союзе, куда они переселились из Диилда и Тээрла ещё задолго до Светоносной войны, а некоторое так и до провозглашения Империи. Кстати, для человеков лиргарский тип волшебства подходит лучше любого другого. Он легче всего подстраивается под микродозы.  
Дознаватель охнул что-то невнятное, затем выматерился и подытожил:  
— Ролевик — это диагноз, от которого даже Мастерское посвящение не спасает. Как ты его вообще умудрился достичь, с такой-то повёрнутостью на всю голову. Иди отсюда, Лужеплюхин, и постарайся не создавать… хм… осложнений хотя бы до вечера.  
Я козырнул и вышел из палатки в твёрдой уверенности, что рытьё окопа на никому не нужном пустыре ещё не самое тупое занятие. Есть «развлечения» и похуже. Например, беседа со чиновником военной прокуратуры. Я понял бы, испугайся он высокодолжностного статуса диилдских визитёров, напакостить они действительно могут сверх всякой меры. Но чтобы считать лиргаров вместо людей какими-то невероятными и необыкновенными сущностями, вместо головы должна быть задница, это однозначно.

* * *

После расследования минуло трое суток. Для озабоченного предзачётной суетой гарнизона это слишком долго. О происшествии все давно забыли.  
Как ни странно, а новобранцы за месяц многому научились. Отсевки, вроде меня, не в счёт, но большинство уже стали похожи на настоящих солдат.  
А сейчас у нас обед. И опять протеиновый суп — некое подобие мясного пюре, но не столь густое, по консистенции это месиво похоже на кефир, по вкусу и запаху — на аптечную микстуру, а по цвету… Цвет впечатляет неподготовленного зрителя глубоко и надолго. Я всегда думал, что протеиновая масса должна быть белой или бежевой. Но эта бурда оказалась ярко-фиолетовой.  
Я допускаю, что в протеиновом супе имеется множество биостимуляторов, микроэлементов и питательных веществ, которые позволяют задохликам-новобранцам быстрее набрать нужную физическую форму, но всё же у съедобных продуктов такого цвета и запаха не бывает. Тот, кто разработал этот, с позволения сказать, продукт питания, сам его есть не собирался ни при каких условиях.  
Сразу после обеда — пробежка.  
Учитывая, что бежать нужно десять километров и отнюдь не по парковой аллейке, это «разминочное упражнение» и в обычном-то состоянии на пытку похоже, а когда съеденное норовит при каждом движении выплеснуться из желудка, пробежка вообще превращается в изуверство.  
Но на войне и на прорывах инферно послеобеденного отдыха не бывает, а значит привыкай, солдат. В бою или на ликвидации целее будешь.  
Однако бежать от такого понимания не легче.  
…Сдох я после третьего километра. В ров не свалился, но рядом с ним на четвереньки рухнул. Дрожащими руками отцепил от пояса фляжку с водой, сделал глоток.  
Берт, салабон из седьмого взвода, поскользнулся на перекинутом через ров бревне и шмякнулся в глубокую грязную жижу. Пьетро встал у края рва на упор коленом, бросил Берту страховочный ремень. Берт ухватился за него покрепче и…  
…и оба полетели в ров. Оборин отвесил Пьетро пинка под крестец.  
— За что?! — не поняли как салабоны с абирами, так и мужики. В глазах у ребят даже обиды нет — одно недоумение. Ведь Пьетро не сделал ничего плохого. Наоборот, хотел помочь боевому товарищу, как настоящему солдату и положено.  
— Не тратить время на отсевков! — завопил Оборин.  
Чувства, захватившие ребят, были столь сильны, что даже эмпатом не надо быть, чтобы эмоциональным всплеском пронзило каждую клетку тела. Боль, растерянность, обида, разочарование и… безнадёжность.  
— Бегом вперёд марш! — гавкнул Оборин. — В норматив не успеете — урою!  
Ребята дёрнулись было выполнять приказ, но я столкнул Оборина в ров. И только после этого задумался, а надо ли было в очередной раз лезть на рожон.  
Надо.  
Если бы люди подчинилась Оборину, бросив своих товарищей, это необратимо убило бы их души — и тех, кто остался во рву, и тех, кто был на поверхности.  
— Ты что делаешь?! — шагнул ко мне Финк.  
— Воин всегда должен оставаться воином, и грязи среди них не место, — твёрдо ответил я.  
— Он прав! — выкрикнул Гавилан. И добавил спокойно: — Он прав.  
Пьетро тронул Берта за плечо, сказал «Давай выбираться». Подсадил салабона, тот, оказавшись наверху, тут же дал Пьетро ремень и вытянул изо рва.  
Парней мигом толкнули за спины совзводников.  
Правильно, нечего им сейчас светиться.  
Я посмотрел, как извазюканный от макушки до пяток Оборин пытается обтереть залепленное вонючей жижей лицо.  
— Всегда полезно самому съесть то, чем пытаешься накормить других, — сказал я. — Ну и как вам, сеньиерр лейтенант, вкусно?  
Он не ответил, никак не мог осознать, что его — владыку и повелителя — посмели низвести до уровня того ничтожества, за которое он держал всех нас.  
Оборин ожёг меня ненавидящим взглядом и выхватил пистолет. Я метнул фляжку.  
Попал в лоб. Оборин выронил оружие, а глаза на пару секунд собрались в кучку — воды во фляжке оставалось две трети.  
— Ты… — прошипел он с яростью.  
— Выбраться из этой ямы в одиночку невозможно, сеньиерр лейтенант, — сказал я. — Как вы думаете, сколько людей захотят помочь вам по собственной воле, без приказа?  
Оборин замер. Глаза горят бешенством, но сказать ему нечего.  
Я сел по-степнякски у края рва. Нехорошо стоять над упавшим.  
— У солдат и офицеров улларгской армии три вида формы — полевая, повседневная и парадная. И для каждой разновидности, даже для парадной, обязательной составляющей является страховочный ремень. Как вы думаете, сеньиерр лейтенант, почему?  
— Не надо, Потап, — попросили за спиной. — Не будь жестоким.  
— Я всего лишь хочу получить ответ на очень простой вопрос.  
— Ты считаешь этот вопрос простым?  
— Очень простым, — ответил я.  
За спиной повисла ломкая напряжённая тишина. Я улыбнулся — люди начали думать, а это лучшее из того, что они могут сделать.  
Я встал на упор коленом, бросил в ров страховочный ремень.  
Сзади меня в четыре руки крепко схватили за плечи, — побоялись, что Оборин со злости сдёрнет к себе в грязь.  
Оборин отшатнулся от ремня как от змеи.  
Смотрел на меня, на стоявших у меня за плечами солдат.  
Не знаю, сколько прошло времени. Секунды две или три, наверное. Но вместили они в себя не просто жизнь, а даже то, что бывает до неё и после.  
Оборин молча нашарил в грязи пистолет, кое-как вытер о форму и убрал в кобуру. Взялся за страховку, вылез из ямы. Я убрал ремень.  
— У тебя два часа, чтобы отмыться и подать рапорт об отставке. И учти: второго шанса вылезти из дерьма в люди тебе не даст никто. А теперь уходи.  
Оборин рванул с полосы быстрее, чем из упыриного логова.  
— Старший сержант Гавилан, — сказал я, — тренировка продолжается. Постройте людей и возобновите пробежку.  
Финк схватил меня за плечо, рывком развернул к себе.  
— Ты никогда не будешь мне приказывать! — зарычал он.  
Я стряхнул его руку.  
— Да нужен ты мне как трихомон! Приказывают воинам, а ты всего лишь алкоголик.  
Я подошёл к своему взводу.  
— Чего замерли? — рявкнул на бойцов Гавилан. — Пробежка продолжается. И запомните, мужики, если у вас ещё хоть один салабон свалится, я вам всем бошки поотрываю! Бегом вперёд марш!  
К итоговой мы пришли все и в соответствии с нормативом.  
Какой-то капитан, даже не удосужившись поинтересоваться, куда подевался наш ротный, начал вопить, что ведь можем, когда хотим, и, если бы мы каждый день так работали, то всегда держали бы первенство на зачётниках.  
— Интересно, а воевать мы тоже зачётными показателями будем или для этого и кое-какие другие навыки понадобятся? — процедил Берт.  
— Заткнись, салабон, — велел ему Финк. — Для твоих реплик не время и не место. И для твоих тоже, старший сержант, — цыкнул он на собиравшегося что-то сказать Гавилана.  
И смерил всех коротким, цепким и холодным до льдистости взглядом.  
Насколько я знаю воинов — такой взгляд означает, что противнику в ближайшее время будет очень и очень плохо.  
— Какого чёрта ты нарывался? — прошипели у меня за спиной. — Всё из-за тебя…  
— Успокойтесь, никого из вас он не тронет.  
Я сделал три шага из строя.  
— Сеньиерр капитан, разрешите обратиться?  
У Финка округлились глаза. Мгновением спустя от еле сдерживаемой ярости побагровела физия.  
— Сеньиерр капитан, разрешите роте идти на стрельбы?  
— Идите, — буркнул капитан, а Финк одарил меня весьма многообещающим взглядом.  
Теперь у него только один противник — Потап Лужеплюхин. Ребята в безопасности.  
Я прикинул возможные варианты развития событий: трибунал, мордобой, отдраивание сортиров, карцер…  
Нет. Финк слишком умён и хитёр для подобных решений. Он придумает что-нибудь позатейливее.  
И побольнее.  
Страшно. Вечный Хаос, как мне страшно! Однако быть рабом и скотом я не хочу, а потому, вернись мы к началу ситуации, я повторил бы все свои поступки и решения. И если так, то нечего искать, в какую щель от властительного гнева прятаться. Спину выпрямить, подбородок поднять — и вперёд, побеждать в новом бою!  
— Тапка, зачем? — спросил вдруг Рэн. — Что тебе вечно неймётся геморрой найти?  
Я улыбнулся. Если Рэн обо мне беспокоится, значит с размолвкой покончено.  
— Ну что ты лыбишься, придурок?! — рассердился он.  
— Я рад, что мы опять друзья. Очень рад.  
Рэн опустил голову.  
— Друзья… А нафига мне своего друга на трибунальной скамье видеть? Ты об этом подумал?! Потап, ты уже всем всё доказал. Куда опять лезешь?!  
— Туда, где ничего не надо доказывать, — ответил я. — Где можно просто жить, честно делать полезную, нужную и всеми уважаемую работу.  
— Какую работу? — не понял Рэн.  
— Солдатскую. Или ты считаешь, что наша работа бесполезна, никому не нужна и не достойна уважения?  
— Знаешь, Потап, — сказал Косоваров, — тебе бы погоны, да пошире. Генерал Ольсен тоже начинал с солдатского контракта.  
Я улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, Лёша, но толстобрюхих генералов в Улларге и без того перепроизводство. К тому же ростом я мелковат, меня солдаты под генеральской фуражкой не увидят. Ты её лучше на себя примерь.  
Косоваров немного подумал, посопел сосредоточенно.  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал он, — мне и полковника хватит. Генеральство гораздо лучше Витьку подходит.  
Я кивнул. Гавилан — отличный командир, Косоваров — превосходный помощник, с такими офицерами можно не только воевать, но и побеждать.

* * *

На стрельбах я не выбил и четверти положенных очков — от усталости дрожали руки.  
Впрочем, не я один напортачил.  
— Повторить, — приказал инструктор. — И спокойнее, сосредоточьтесь.  
Отстреляться я не успел — вызвали в штаб.  
Итак, ответный раунд начался.  
По спине пробежал липкий трусливый холодок. Однако отступать поздно. Бояться раньше надо было. Теперь можно только побеждать, и не потому что, а вопреки всему.  
Я вошёл в КП-1 — просторный кабинет, перегороженный стойкой наподобие тех, которые бывают в банках и на почте. В глубине кабинета два офицера сосредоточенно разбирают документы, обмениваясь короткими репликами, а три ефрейтора сидят у окошек стойки.  
Один из них дал мне бланк из плотной гладкой бумаги. Это оказался ордер на получение некой маграв**_ы_**. Передать полученную маграву следовало каптенармусу, а расписку принести кадровику.  
В принципе, ничего особенного, за исключением одного:  
— Сеньиерр ефрейтор, что такое маграва и где я должен её получать?  
— Магр**_а_**ва, салабон! Магр**_а_**ва, а не маграв**_а_**.  
Офицеры засмеялись.  
— Это тот самый Лужеплюхин с амнезией? — полутверждающе спросил один.  
— Да, — ответил другой.  
— Салабон выбрал неплохой способ откосить от приказа.  
— Мало его старшина вразумлял.  
Я мысленно выругался. До каких пор все будут считать меня тупицей и никчёмностью? Пусть применительно к военной службе всё так и есть, но не настолько же!  
— Сеньиерр ефрейтор, — сказал я вслух, — а где командировочное предписание?  
— Какое ещё предписание? — не понял тот.  
— Обыкновенное, без которого меня из гарнизона не выпустят и на автобусе за казённый счёт ехать не позволят.  
И ефрейтор, и офицеры уставились на меня с изумлением.  
— Он и впрямь не придуривается… — проговорил первый офицер.  
— А ты что, сомневался? — хмуро спросил второй.  
И нижние чины, и офицеры пребывали в растерянности.  
— Такого нельзя посылать, — проговорил первый офицер.  
— Я ничего не могу сделать, сеньиерр старший лейтенант, — вскочил из-за стола дежурный. — Приказ уже подписан.  
— Сейчас доложу, — ответил офицер и взял телефонную трубку.  
Спустя пять минут в кабинет вошёл генерал в сопровождении адъютантов.  
Я даже присвистнул. Ничего себе! Значит посылать за магравой можно кого попало, первого попавшегося рядового, а контролирует поставку генерал лично — считай, господь бог местного значения… Но если маграва настолько важна, генерал обязан отправить за ней своих адъютантов, хоть поодиночке, хоть всех троих сразу, ведь именно для таких спецпоручений они и существуют.  
Или за магравой целесообразнее отправлять тех, чья жизнь на армейском ценнике исчисляется самой ничтожной суммой?  
У генерала зло дёрнулись верхушки ушей — мысли мои услышал, и они ему не понравились.  
Кейлары из-за смеси кровей часто имеют разные уникальные способности, магически слабый Ольсен, похоже, в менталобое способен потягаться с чаротв**_о_**рцем — обладателем высшего волшебнического ранга. Ментальное воздействие — это очень серьёзно и опасно.  
Я представил, что нас разделяет бескрайне высокая и широкая зеркальная стена, которая простирается не только в высоту и ширину, но и в глубину.  
Прозрачность с моей стороны, зеркало — с генеральской, и ослепительно яркое солнце над начальственной головой.  
Ольсен скрючился, с коротким сдавленным стоном закрыл ладонями глаза.  
А нечего было лезть в чужую менталку без спроса. Достали уже! Каждый встречный норовит у меня в мозгах покопаться. В своих сначала порядок наведите.  
Ох ты, надо же, у меня получилось немного генерала считать, теперь знаю, что такого интересного при моём ментозондировании врач обнаружил. Толку, правда, от этого никакого.  
Дежурные-охранники стряхнули изумлённое оцепенение, мне резко заломили руки за спину и поволокли прочь из кабинета.  
— Отставить! — приказал Ольсен. — Ко мне, рядовой.  
А ведь дядечека быстро оправился. Молодец. Ментальный ожог зрения — редкостная мерзость, не только больно до полусмерти, так ещё и заживать будет долго. Способность видеть Ольсен восстановил, но перед глазами наверняка висит мутная багровая пелена.  
Ефрейтор впустил меня за перегородку. И мой язык опять ляпнул прежде, чем я осознал, что говорю:  
— Целительное заклинание для мелких ожогов и заклятия для профилактики пересыхания слизистой глаз, но оба основанные на Сумраке, а не на магии, легко уберут последствия ожога Светом. Смычку заклятия и заклиная в одно волшебство делать по второй и третьей звеньям соответственно.  
Ещё и на илмайре это сказал, кретин! Ладно ещё, Сумрак упомянул, а не Тьму или Хаос. Один из адъютантов, лейтенант и маг в ранге ведьмака, бросил на меня ошалелый взгляд. Мгновение поразмыслил и провёл перед глазами Ольсена собранной в горсть ладонью.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул ему Ольсен, а меня смерил оценивающим взглядом. — Откуда знаешь о Первоосновах и смычках волшебств?  
Я улыбнулся:  
— Хотя человеки способны оперировать только микроскопическими дозами волшбы, это ещё не означает, что их нельзя использовать в бою. Если подогнать обычные формулы заклятий и заклинаний под уровень микродозы, то агрессора ждут крайне неприятные сюрпризы, ведь все щиты, предохранители и страховки на микроскопическое количество как магической, так и стихийной энергии не реагируют, а потому человеческое волшебство проходит сквозь них как через широко распахнутую дверь. Вот вам и ответ на все те странности и непонятности, которые так озадачили врача при расшифровке моей ментограммы.  
— Доп**_у_**стим, — сказал генерал. — Но для боевого волшебника микроскопический удар, что слону дробина. Да и на человеков особого влияния не окажет.  
— Победу приносит не сильный удар, а правильный, — возразил я. — Лёгкое касание пальцем к нужной точке сражает сильнее, чем кулачный удар по темени.  
— Ты владеешь искусством точечного боя? — не поверил генерал.  
— И да, и нет, сеньиерр генерал. Мне известны точки и способы воздействия, но маловероятно, что хватит ловкости и проворства достать противника.  
Ольсен обдумал сказанное, кивнул. И усмехнулся ехидно:  
— Ловкости тебе хватит, рядовой. Уже хватило… Поэтому с доставкой магравы ты справишься. Больше того, это станет твоей постоянной обязанностью на весь срок контракта.  
Офицеры испуганно охнули, а адъютанты втянули головы в плечи и попятились, стараясь стать как можно незаметнее, чтобы генерал не назначил мне в напарники кого-нибудь из них.  
Да что это за маграва такая, если они боятся её как чёрт ладана?  
— Чего замер, рядовой? — гневно спросил генерал. — Выполнять!  
— Слушаюсь.  
— Стой. Ты Лужеплюхин. И это тебя рекомендуют в драконьеры.  
— Так точно, сеньиерр генерал.  
— А научить солдат волшебству микродоз ты сможешь?  
— Не знаю, сеньиерр генерал. Попробовать можно, но положительный результат не гарантирую.  
Ольсен хмыкнул.  
— Если бы ты сказал «да», я отправил бы тебя в карцер. Он хорошо излечивает от избытка самоуверенности. Но поскольку ты сказал «не знаю», то после того, как подтвердишь соответствие должности инструктора, проведёшь курс волшебства в своём бывшем взводе. А сейчас шагом марш за магравой!  
— Слушаюсь.  
— Сеньиерр генерал! — выкрикнул вдруг Финк. — Разрешите обратиться?  
«Этот здесь откуда?» — удивился я.  
Генерал неодобрительно глянул на фельдфебеля.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Разрешите сопровождать Лужеплюхина, сеньиерр генерал!  
— Что? — одновременно сказали и я, и Ольсен.  
— Когда ученик в первый раз самостоятельно выполняет сложное задание, учитель обязан быть рядом, — ответил Финк.  
Ольсен кивнул и вышел из кабинета, а я застыл с разинутым ртом. Чего угодно ожидал от Финка, но только не этого.  
Старшина взял меня за плечо и потянул за собой. От обалдения и непонимания я подчинился безвольно, как тряпичная кукла.  
Шли мы к четвёртому пропускнику, из которого выйти можно только в лес.  
Однако на полдороги я остановился.  
— Не соблаговолит ли сеньиерр фельдфебель объяснить, куда и зачем мы идём?  
Финк выматерился, но ответил спокойно:  
— Маграва — это штука такая, из которой делают тройничный оберег — от ядов, инфекционных заболеваний и ранений. Пользуются им все — и военные, и туристы, и спасатели. Для зачётника маграва необходима в первую очередь, а на полевые учения, которые будут сразу после него, людей без магравы отправлять вообще нельзя.  
— Понятно, — кивнул я. — Раньше для тройничного оберега использовали другое сырьё. Во всяком случае, другим было название.  
— Какое? — заинтересовался Финк.  
— Сырьём был Хаос в высшей степени очистки.  
— Маграва и есть Хаос, — ответил Финк. — Только степень очистки намного выше, чем во времена твоего Ормса, ролевик.  
— Странно было бы за пятьсот лет не улучшить технологию, — кивнул я. И уточнил: — А в чём нести субстанцию? Тару не выдали.  
— Отпускают уже в упаковке, — буркнул Финк.  
Хотелось бы надеяться, что груз окажется не слишком тяжёлым и объёмным. Хотя, если посылают за магравой только одного носильщика, то до каптенармуса упаковку как-нибудь допереть можно. Вопрос в том, откуда тащить.  
— А пропуск, сеньиерр фельфебель? Без него нас за ворота не выпустят.  
— Хватит и магравного ордера, — буркнул Финк.  
После пропускника мы шли минут десять по неширокой асфальтовой дороге, которая закончилась небольшим пятачком. Посредине пятачка вкопан высокий столб из ярко-оранжевого бетонопластика. Столб гладкий, ни узоров, ни надписей, ни скоб-ступеней.  
От пятачка идут две дороги пошире — одна в сторону города, другая к посёлку.  
Хм… Учитывая, что четвёртый пропускник охраняется так себе, то можно будет и в самоволку смотаться, познакомиться с весьма любвеобильными, как о них говорили, поселковыми красавицами. А то скоро совсем окосею без женского общества. Но это позже, когда инструктором стану, и физподготовка будет не столь изматывающей. Сейчас у меня на дамочек просто-напросто не хватит сил.  
Кстати, а почему четвёртый пропускник так из рук вон плохо охраняется? Со стороны леса охрана, наоборот, должна быть усиленной.  
Я спросил об этом фельдфебеля. Финк пояснил:  
— Сюда ни одного диверсанта ближе чем на километр и палкой не пригонишь. Они скорее через главные ворота ломанутся, чем тут пойдут. Гражданские тем более не сунутся, даже пацаны-подростки. Так что пропускник защищён идеально.  
Я озадаченно хлопал глазами. Ничего не понимаю. Ну да ладно, по ходу жизни разберёмся.  
— Что я должен делать, сеньиерр фельдфебель?  
— Положить на верхушку столба бланк заказа, сказать на илмайре «Спасибо!», слезть и ждать в сторонке, пока откроют верхний портал и сбросят контейнер.  
— Вас понял, — кивнул я. Церемониал идиотский, но, насколько я понял улларгские обычаи, старшие и высшие волшебники здесь частенько бывают с заскоками, ещё и не так вынуждают клиентов выставлять себя дураками.  
Только вот столб… В принципе, взобраться по совершенно гладкой поверхности не сложно, это я уже умею. Но пять метров над землёй… Меня опять закогтил страх.  
Если очень крепко зажмурить глаза… Если представить, что столб на самом деле лежит… Может быть, и получится не испачкать от ужаса штаны.  
В любом случае, лезть надо. Отправить людей на военные игры без тройничного оберега способен только самый распоследний мерзавец. Армейская аптечка — дело хорошее, но если учения будут проходить в условиях, максимально приближенным к боевым, её окажется ничтожно мало.  
Я подошёл к столбу, собрался с духом. Теперь захват, толчок и…  
…Финк сдёрнул меня на землю.  
— Сдурел?! — рявкнул он с яростью.  
— Но вы же сами приказали, — не понял я.  
— Так ты и правда ничего не знаешь ни о маграве, ни о том, кто её делает?  
— Нет.  
— Откуда ты только взялся… — сказал Финк обречённо.  
— Зачем вы пошли со мной? Дежурный бы всё объяснил, я бы сделал.  
Финк молчал.  
Живая сталь, людь-клинок. Сталь и клинок я помнил, а вот о живом люде забыл. Финк — истинный воин, а значит живёт для того, чтобы защищать и поддерживать. Стена, опора. Конечно, он прежде всего уважает силу, — от слабой защиты и хилой опоры нет никакого прока.  
Только что делать, если твоя сила не нужна никому, даже самому себе?  
А ведь Финка сломало именно это — ощущение, что дело, которому ты решил посвятить жизнь, превращается из чести и гордости в никчёмье, что его год за годом опускают в грязь правители того самого государства, ради которого ты и надел военную форму.  
И всё же фельдфебель старался быть сильным, как воину и надлежит. Он по-прежнему хочет быть для Улларга и защитой, и опорой.  
Естественно, что Финк страшится слабости: утратившую силу опору выбрасывают. Причём пугает не только собственная слабость, но и чужая, — Финк боится, что при соприкосновении заразится ею как стыдной болезнью, подцепленной от грязненькой грошовой шлюшки, с которой нормальному мужику даже рядом встать зазорно, не то что трахаться.  
А потому любой слабак вызывает гадливый страх и омерзение, слабость хочется уничтожить как опасную для себя и других скверну.  
Финк просто не знает, что сила бывает разной, и далеко не всегда она измеряется крепостью мускулов. Точнее — именно мускулами сила измеряется в последнюю очередь. Почему-то никто ему об этом не сказал. А самому постигать простые истины труднее всего. У некоторых вся жизнь уходит.  
— Вы ничтожный слабак в стихосложении, фельдфебель, — сказал я. Финк ошалело уставился на меня, а мгновением спустя глаза у него полыхнули яростью.


	4. — 4 — (начало)

— Вы никчёмный целитель, — продолжил я. — Полное дерьмо в любой области цветоводства.  
Финк сгрёб меня за куртку.  
— Вы легко можете убить врача, поэта, цветочника, — ответил я. — На это вашей силы хватит. В битве они по сравнению с вами ничто. Но к их мастерству ваша сила вас не приблизит. В сравнении с ними вы всегда будете ничтожным слабаком.  
Финк швырнул меня спиной о столб.  
Я хотя и не полностью, но уклонился, столб задел лишь по касательной, почти неощутимо. Можно продолжать битву за спасение страдающей души.  
— Когда сила есть везде, она становится ненужной, — сказал я. — Сила требуется лишь там, где есть слабость. Только не перепутайте силу с насилием. Воин — это защитник. Стена. Опять же, если не перепутать оборонительную стену с тюремной.  
От удара я увернулся, а Финк впечатался со всей дури кулаком в столб.  
— Больно, наверное, — предположил я в пространство. — Глупо было так себя недооценивать. Целый месяц этот придурок не жалея сил учил салабона бойцовским навыкам, а теперь думает, что так ничему и не выучил. — Я подошёл к Финку вплотную и спросил: — За что ты себя ненавидишь? Что ты себе такого плохого сделал, чтобы уничтожить себя, превратить самого себя в ничто?  
Финк сгрёб меня за грудки, вперился в глаза ненавидящим взглядом.  
— Неудачник, — сказал я. — Слабак. Всё, что ни возьмёшься делать, из всего дерьмо получается. Пустое ты место, Финк.  
Ударить он меня не успел — я уложил его на землю в жёсткий захват.  
Теперь слегка, лишь одним касанием надавить ему на руку у локтя. По телу Финка судорогой прошла боль.  
— Этому приёму научили меня вы, сеньиерр фельдфебель. Помните? Так насколько хорошо я усвоил урок, учитель? Вы довольны мастерством ученика? А своим собственным? Ведь это вы меня так хорошо научили.  
Финк молчал.  
Я опять качнул его руку, только теперь посильнее. Финк застонал.  
— Это враньё, что через страдания душа очищается и совершенствуется, — сказал я. — Страдание — это всегда грязь, а в грязи ничего чистого и совершенного быть не может. Сегодня вы собственными глазами это видели. Так почему же вы так упорно продолжаете окунать себя в яму со страданиями и упиваться болью, вместо того, чтобы вылезти и вылечиться?  
Я отпустил Финка, поднялся.  
— Вставайте, сеньиерр фельдфебель, нас ждёт великое и нужное дело — принести людям маграву.  
— Сволочь ты, — ответил Финк. Поёжился, опасливо посмотрел на столб.  
— Сволочь или нет, а маграву всё равно принести надо. Или вы опять пошлёте своих парней на спецполосу без прикрытия, отправите на убой как скотину к мяснику?  
— Сволочь, — уверенно повторил Финк. — Кто только тебя научил бить в самое больное?  
— Раны нужно лечить, а не лелеять. — Я рассмеялся печально: — Есть у вояк такой дурацкий обычай — шрамами хвастаться. У кого больше ран, тот круче всех воюет. Хотя на самом деле, чем выше мастерство боя, тем меньше ран.  
— Или удачнее их залечивают. Так, чтобы шрамов не оставалось.  
— А это без разницы. Победа оценивается по следующей формуле: результат минус затраты. Чем больше остаток, тем выше победа. Если купить победу минимальными затратами не получается, то надо хотя бы создать такую видимость. Иначе ваши люди никогда и не научатся отличать цель от процесса целедостижения. Они будут вечно топтаться на одном и том же месте, так ничего и не получив от жизни и не дав ничего ей. Превратят себя в бессмыслицу, в пустоту и никчёмье. Умрут заживо.  
— Тебе сколько лет? — спросил Финк.  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил я. — Врачи говорят — двадцать, но, судя по неожиданно всплывающим умениям и обрывкам воспоминаний, должно быть побольше.  
— Значит, ты всё-таки модификат, — сказал Финк. — Но качество — никогда такого не видел. Практически абсолютный натюрель. Если бы не твои выходки…  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Модификат, естественник, искусственник — какая разница? Я Потап Лужеплюхин, и это главное.  
— Даже если выяснится, что твой отец на самом деле экспериментатор, который заботливо и аккуратно выращивал очередного гомункулуса для подсобных работ, а на тебя ему наплевать?  
Сердце обожгло пронзительной болью.  
Финк — прирождённый боец, отлично чувствует, куда нужно бить. Только боль — ещё не причина отказываться от цели. Хотя гораздо лучше добираться туда без такой попутчицы.  
— Мне будет очень обидно, — пришлось признать. — Но Потапом Лужеплюхиным я от этого быть не перестану. И моя жизнь останется только моей. Не имеет ни малейшего значения кто, как и зачем привёл меня в мир. Если я есть, значит сам буду решать как, зачем и для чего живу. А если меня нет, то и решать незачем.  
— Ты не Потап Лужеплюхин! Это не твоё имя!  
— Теперь моё. Для удобства общения надо как-то себя обозначать, так почему бы не зваться Потапом Лужеплюхиным? Не имя определяет личность, а она делает своё имя знаковым.  
Финк смотрел настороженно.  
— Я могу тебя убить, — сказал он. — Очень легко, боец из тебя — полное дерьмо, настоящий отпор дать не можешь. А расследование из-за тебя никто проводить не будет.  
— Я победил. Если бы ты действительно мог и хотел меня убить, я был бы мёртв.  
Финк оскалился яростно и шагнул ко мне.  
— Ты никогда не будешь ни солдатом, ни генералом, — прошипел он с злостью. — И вовсе не из-за того, что тело у тебя неуклюжее, для воинского искусства неподходящее. Изнутри, душой ты тоже не воин. Зачем только сюда припёрся...  
— За жизнью.  
— Что? — не понял Финк. — Как это?  
— Предназначение армии — защищать жизнь. Или ты с этим не согласен?  
— Согласен, не согласен... — процедил Финк. — Кто меня спрашивать будет?  
— А кого будешь спрашивать ты?  
— Я?!  
— Да, именно ты. Пока ты сам не будешь требовать от людей отвечать за свои поступки и решения, они не будут нести никакой ответственности ни перед тобой, ни перед законом, ни перед собственной совестью.  
Финк ослабил воротник куртки.  
— Каких людей? — спросил он растерянно.  
— Всех, с которыми ты встречаешься без различия на статусы, ранги и звания.  
— Но тогда каждый встречный будет требовать ответственности от меня! — возмутился он.  
— Само собой. Ответственность за поступки и решения — одно из основных качеств, которое отличает людей от животных.  
Финк только хмыкнул.  
— Так, по-твоему, я за каждую дрянь, что на свете творится, отвечать должен?  
— Только за ту, с которой столкнулся лично и которой при этом даже не попытался помешать свершиться.  
— Это уже слишком много, — отрицательно качнул головой Финк.  
— Для людей это в самый раз. Люди постоянно, изо дня в день, каждым своим поступком и решением должны доказывать, что они не падаль. А доказать это можно, лишь создавая что-то конструктивное и полезное не только для себя, но и для окружающих. Если же всего этого нет, люди превращаются в ходячие трупы, которые могут лишь источать вонь и яд.  
— Жестоко, — сказал Финк.  
— Жестоко превращать в трупную гниль собственную душу, и вдвойне жесточе отравлять этой гнилью других.  
— Всё так резко и бескомпромиссно... — криво усмехнулся Финк. — Неужели тебе так трудно просто жить, по возможности получая от этого удовольствие?  
— Жить просто так, ради факта физического существования могут только животные. А людям нужны ещё цель и смысл жизни.  
— И где ж их взять? — хмыкнул Финк.  
— Сделать. И цель, и смысл жизни каждый создаёт для себя сам или так и остаётся куском протоплазмы людского обличья. Но если цель и смысл твоей жизни будут причинять людям боль, ты превратишься в чудовище!  
Финк только головой покачал.  
— И ты думаешь, это так легко — создать цель и смысл жизни?  
— Да, — уверенно сказал я. — Всё, что для этого надо — вслух произнести то, что звучит здесь, — ткнул пальцем в грудь Финка. — И плевать, как об этом будут судить другие. Ты живёшь сам по себе, а не отражением в глазах других. Вот и не бойся назвать себя тем, кто ты есть на самом деле.  
— Ну ты и паскуда! — даже восхитился Финк. — Хочешь, чтобы я сам себя дерьмом назвал?  
— А разве здесь, — я положил ему ладонь на грудь, широко растопырил пальцы, — дерьмо?  
Финк молчал. Ждал, когда я отвечу на вопрос. А фиг тебе.  
Я отошёл в сторону, сел на краю пятачка, спиной к Финку. В ответ услышал матерное наставление, что умный спины не подставляет.  
— За магравой идём? — спросил я. — Приказ ещё никто не отменял. Да и ребята будут беспокоиться, где мы столько времени шляемся. Ещё припишут нам страстные валяния в кустах.  
— Придурок. Нашёл о чём шутить. Когда дело доходит до высших, диапазон предположений для таких, как мы, измеряется от инвалидности до похорон.  
— Волшебники тоже люди.  
Финк вздохнул.  
— Там не волшебники, Лужик. Сотворённые. Элен**_э_йры. Появились после уничтожения Отрицателя, так что ты, наверное, не знаешь. Или не помнишь, что один хрен. Их сам Вседержитель сотворил специально для того, чтобы маграву делать. Волшебникам такая степень очистки Хаоса недоступна. Да и лиргарам тоже. Поэтому понадобились те, кто может выполнить работу безупречно. Только вот эленэйрам не нравится быть инструментом. А мы, все те, кто приходит за магравой, лишнее доказательство их кукольности. Так что сам понимаешь, как они нашим визитам рады.  
— Кто пошёл на сырьё для эленэйров? — спросил я.  
— В основном хелефайи-квэллины, немного человеческой крови, по капельке лиргаров и драконов.  
— До сих пор разумных существ с животными не скрещивали, — сказал я. — Амдрун совсем сбрендил, сотворитель-импотент. Вцепился в свой единственный замысел, как репей в бараний хвост, и держится всеми силами, потому что ни на что другое уже не годен. Даже на миллиметр боится отступить от первоначального плана, потому что понимает — создавать по-настоящему новое он уже не годен. Амдрун может только повторять уже сказанное. Он знает это и боится своей никчёмности. Но ещё страшнее Амдруну, когда у кого-то получается лучшая песня на ту же тему. Вот это полный капец. Причём всем — и юному творцу-конкуренту, и его творениям, и Диилду с Тээрлом.  
— А мы? — голос Финка прозвучал как клацанье автоматного затвора.  
— Мы — самосотворенцы и от побочных миров не зависим. Но тряхнёт и нас, поскольку мир на самом деле один, хотя и состоит из множества планет, пространств, измерений и чёрт знает чего ещё.  
— Понятно, — зло сказал Финк. — Опять сеньоры дерутся, а холопы в синяках. Сначала Варлас, после Ормс. Если им Вседержитель так поперёк горла, пёрлись бы на разборки в Тээрл. Так нет же, все драки здесь! И Амдрун ничуть не лучше, та же сволочь. Тээрл и Диилд, значит, святое и родное, а Маайд не жалко. Ублюдок!  
Слова хлестнули болью, обожгли острым, пронзительным стыдом.  
— Прости меня, — тихо попросил я. — Знаю, что оправданий нет, и быть не может, и всё же — прости.  
Финк взял меня за плечо, заставил подняться, повернуться к нему.  
— Лужик, ты чего? — проговорил он с испугом.  
Я мотнул головой, стряхивая странное наваждение.  
— Всё. Уже ничего. Нам давно пора идти за магравой, сеньиерр фельдфебель.  
— Подождёт, — отрезал Финк. — Понадобится она только завтра, в девять утра, так что времени полно.  
— Смотря на что его тратить.**


	5. — 4 — (продолжение 1)

— Ты спрашивал, какие слова у меня здесь, — прикоснулся к груди Финк. — Нет там никаких слов. А вот картинка имеется. — Он немного помолчал, улыбнулся: — Узкий проход в скалах, за ущельем — долина. Её почти не видно, но понятно, что там большой город, множество посёлков. И день над ними солнечный, светлый. Иногда дождик, но такой... приятный дождь, чтобы не для грусти, а для радуги. Я сто**_ю_** у самого входа в ущелье и смотрю вниз, на предгорья. Только ничего хорошего там нет. Такая дрянь копошится, что и глянуть-то гадостно. И страшно, потому что зубищи у них... Больш**_и_**е, короче, зубы. И когти ничем не хуже. Но в долину гадёныши не сунутся, ведь для этого надо будет пройти мимо меня. А я их так просто не пущу. Сложно им будет через меня продираться, очень сложно. Если вообще возможно. И они это знают. А вот в долине обо мне и не подозревают. И это хорошо. Это значит, я всё делаю правильно. Людей, которые живут в долине, не должна коснуться даже тень той гнуси, что копошится в предгорьях. — В глазах у Финка внезапно вспыхнула ярость, он схватил меня за куртку, встряхнул и прошипел: — Смешно?  
— Непонятно, — ответил я. — Почему вы оказались на посту один? Куда делись Рэн, Лёха, Берт, Пьетро? Где генерал, военврачи? Чем занят Виктор Гавилан?  
Финк встряхнул меня ещё раз.  
— А где будешь ты?  
— Я буду кашу для вас варить, драконов тренировать. В бою такой недотёпа, как я, станет только помехой. Зато хорошему солдату на сытый желудок всяких гнусных тварей гонять будет гораздо легче. Да и хорошо обученный боевой дракон — мощная ударная сила. Пусть как воин я ни на что и не годен, зато надёжный тыл обеспечить смогу.  
— В долину войти не хочешь? — напряжённо спросил Финк.  
— Разве что гостем. Совсем ненадолго и предельно осторожно, чтобы меня и не заметили. Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы ваша долина знала о своих стражах, а значит и о том, что ей что-то может угрожать.  
Финк оттолкнул меня, сам отошёл к столбу, сел. Сказал с кривой ухмылкой:  
— А ведь всего лишь минуту назад ты мог взять меня каким угодно способом, хоть сексуальным. Разложить прямо под этим столбом и отыметь во всё своё удовольствие. Или потребовать у меня вассальную клятву на крови. Я бы лёг под тебя любым вариантом, хоть в прямом смысле, хоть в переносном, да ещё бы и хвастался потом везде, где ни попадя, что среди такой толпищи народа ты меня выбрал. Но тогда ты не захотел... А теперь я и сам не дамся.  
— И не только мне, — ответил я.  
Финк посмотрел с удивлением. Я пояснил:  
— Служить — ещё не означает позволять себя использовать. Страна и государство — не одно и то же. Если на вас наплевать государству и вождям, то это ещё не означает, что вы не нужны стране и людям, которые в ней живут. И тем более не означает, что ради людей и страны нельзя поменять государство и вождей. А ещё среди множества людей можно выбрать тех, которые хотят делать хорошую страну и достойное государство, и защищать их от любителей разрушать, подавлять и гадить.  
Финк полузакрыл глаза, улыбнулся.  
— Ты веришь в то, что говоришь. И не представляешь, как я хотел услышать эти слова от кого-то ещё, кроме себя самого. Но только чтобы обязательно с верой. А ты — веришь.  
— Не люблю слово «вера», — ответил я. — Мне понятнее и ближе доверие.  
Финк усмехнулся:  
— Молодой ещё, вот и ёрничаешь.  
Финк поднялся.  
— Ладно, солдат, надо и приказ выполнять.  
— Так точно, сеньиерр фельдфебель, — встал я навытяжку.  
Финк скользнул по мне оценивающим взглядом.  
— Да, — сказал он, — броня. Поймаю ублюдка, который с тобой это сделал, так смерть Отрицателя ему оргазмом покажется.  
— Не перестарайтесь, сеньиерр фельдфебель, — фыркнул я. — Ведь врач вам уже объяснял, что чрезмерность убивания приводит к воскресанию.  
И тут же посмотрел на Финка с настороженностью — что он обо мне узнал? Какое нечто, неведомое мне самому? И как намерен это использовать?  
— Всё заживает, парень, даже это, — ответил на безмолвный вопрос Финк.  
— Что? — не понял я.  
— Предательство.  
— Вы считаете, что в прошлой жизни я кого-то предал? — немедленно ощетинился я. Не могло быть такого. Ложь. Я никогда и никого не предавал. Если и отказывался от каких-то обязательств, то делал это открыто, после довольно продолжительного конфликта, в ходе которого и дебил догадался бы об итоге.  
Финк вздохнул.  
— Дурак ушехлопистый. Мальчишка. Когда только поумнеешь... И к себе не подпустишь, чтобы сопли тебе вытирать, да показывать, где горячо, а где холодно. Это тебя предали. Кто-то очень близкий, кому ты доверял. Это голова твоя не помнит ни лиц, ни имён, но сердце ничего не забыло. На нём свежая рана от предательства.  
Я не ответил. Мне было страшно.  
— Иди сюда, — приказал Финк. Я подошёл, но каждая жилка во мне звенела от напряжения. Так просто меня не взять. Хватит, учёный уже, навидался заботливых наставником и опекунов.  
— Портал к эленэйрам открывается следующим образом, — сказал Финк как ни в чём не бывало. — Указательным пальцем правой руки рисуешь на столбе знак бесконечности, затем...

* * *

Сквозь прозрачную стену эленэйрского дворца Финк разглядывал звёздное небо. В неё вплавлено заклятие ясновзора, поэтому яркое освещение в просторной комнате нисколько не мешало видеть то, что происходит в ночи за стеклом.  
— Мы где-то на уровне километра над поверхностью земли, — сказал Финк. — Не страшно?  
— Здесь высота не чувствуются, — ответил я.  
— Да, — согласился Финк.  
Я подошёл к нему, тронул за плечо.  
— Марк, тебе правда здесь нравится?  
Он посмотрел на меня, на бело-золотую мантию, в которую мне пришлось облачиться.  
— Не знаю, Лужик. Но тебе здесь будет лучше, чем в армии, — сказал он, убеждая не столько меня, сколько себя. Немного помолчал и добавил: — И всё же будь осторожен. Как ни крути, а эленэйры человеков не любят.  
Я пожал ему руку.  
— Всё будет хорошо, Марк, обещаю.  
Мне казалось, что Марк — мой старший брат. Как будто услышав мои мысли, Марк обнял меня за плечи, притянул к себе.  
Приятно знать, что чувство родства взаимно.

\+ + +

Портал оказался в виде скоростного лифта. Пусть с освещением там было всё в порядке, хорошие гравиокомпенсаторы тоже имелись, но пять минут тесного замкнутого пространства своё дело сделали — едва мы оказались в холле, как меня скрутило приступом жесточайшей рвоты. Как только кишки не выблевал...  
— Здесь где-то фонтан должен быть, — сказал я Финку. — Скорее всего — под западным сводом.  
— Так точно, — проговорил Финк. — Наличествует фонтан.  
Планировку холла я мог начертить не глядя, равно как и предсказать его цветовое оформление — бледно-зелёный пол, светло-золотистые стены, тёмно-синий потолок с хрустальными лампочками-звёздами. Здание строилось по проекту алгирунских зодчих, поэтому можно смело прозакладывать недельное жалование, что холл окажется уменьшенной копией Приёмного Зала в Высоком Доме Воплотителей. (Именно так, всё с заглавной буквы!)  
Я умылся из фонтана, отряхнул одежду.  
Посмотрел, не помялся ли бланк ордера.  
Всё в порядке.  
Комната выдачи заказов, как я и предполагал, была за второй левой дверью северного свода.  
Прежде чем подойти к окошку дежурного, я спросил:  
— Сеньиерр фельдфебель, получать маграву должен тот, на чьё имя оформлен ордер, или старший по званию?  
Вид у Финка оказался бледный. А волна страха такая, что даже дуб, и тот ею снесёт.  
— Что-то не так? — встревожился я.  
— Ты уже бывал здесь?! — схватил меня за куртку Финк. — Ещё никто не...  
Магическим ударом нас раскидало в стороны, прижало к стенам.  
— Низшие, дерзновенно преступившие границы дозволенного, будут наказаны, — бесстрастно произнёс по-улларгски мелодичный женский голос. — Осквернители должны искупить осквернение.  
— Кто тебе пасть раззявить позволил, сотворённая? — спросил я в стиле Аульр**_а_**та-Воителя, главы диилской армии и второго зама Фаэлга. И лишь затем сообразил, что и на какой речи болтает мой язык.  
Сотвор**_ю_**шка удивлённо пискнула. Никак она не ожидала, что человек заговорит на тээрлисе первозданной чистоты.  
Я рассматривал эленэйров. Страха у меня не было — одно лишь брезгливое любопытство. То, что ничего путёвого Амдрун сотворить не может, понятно и без объяснений. И всё же взглянуть на очередное художество от слова «худо» было интересно.  
Рост у сотворюшек немного выше среднего, номокостное телосложение — не такие тощие как хелефайи и не тяжёлые как гномы. Кожа светло-коричневая с лёгким розоватым отливом, словно сердолик, и с тем же нежным теплым свечением, шелковистая, так и тянет погладить. Волосы вьющиеся, цвета светлого золота, одинаково длинные как у мужчин, так и у женщин, но причёски всё же покороче хелефайских. Уши у эленэйров тоже нормальные, человеческие. Черты лица идеальны — чувственные рты, изящные прямые носы, глаза большие, ярко-голубые, слегка раскосые и, в отличие от пустоватых хелефайских гляделок, с каким-то своеобразным глубинным мерцанием. Но особенно мне понравились крылья — настоящий драконий абрис, лёгкий, стремительный, изысканно-агрессивный, притягательный.  
Крылья придавали эленэйрам вид эдакого трогательного и милого гибрида ангела с демоном из сказаний Западного Маайда.  
Однако одевались эленэйры в соответствии с модой Юга — лёгкие сандалии, бриджи и некое подобие водолазок с короткими рукавами, что им чрезвычайно шло и создавало приятный контраст с подчёркнуто западной внешностью.  
С эленэйрами хотелось забавляться бесконечно долго — ласкать их как очаровательных домашних зверюшек, наряжать как самых драгоценных кукол и разыгрывать перед доверчивыми и падкими на мистику человеками спектакли полурелигизного-полуэротического толка. Можно гладиаторские поединки устраивать — бойцы из крылатиков отменные, это с первого взгляда видно.  
А ведь хорошая поделка получилась. Если судить объективно, то надо признать, что сделано значительно лучше всех предыдущих творений Амдруна. И даже получше, чем ру**_а_**йки Ормса. Он ещё в свою бытность Пиалленом, слушая на уроках рассказы о том, как Амдрун создавал мир, тоже захотел что-то создать. А поскольку во время тайных визитов в Маайд прочёл рассуждения одного алхимика о том, что неживая материя может переходить в живую, решил создать жизнь. И поскольку другой алхимик говорил о том, что сильнейшую энергию порождает соединение огня и воды, Пиаллен создал новую расу искусственных людей из Горнего Огня и Влаги Небесной, используя как инструмент Хаос. И это вызвало лютый гнев Амдруна, поскольку он, как ни старался, а не смог превратить неживое в живое, и всё делал, лишь изменяя имеющееся: сотворюшки изготовлены из человеков, Диил и Тээрл — вытяжка из Маайда, и всё прочее в том же духе. А Пиаллен именно сотворил принципиально новое, превзошёл Амдруна. Да ещё и три года успешно скрывал от Вседержителя своё творение, обманул и провёл его как распоследнего дурачка.


	6. — 4 — (продолжение 2)

Когда Варлас вошёл в кухню скромного городского дома, Ормс, теперь это был высокий крепкий парень двадцати трёх лет, не то чтобы красавец, но очень привлекателен. Скоблил специальным бруском дощатый пол.  
— Ты сам делаешь уборку? — даже растерялся от изумления Варлас. — Но почему?  
Ормс поднялся, ополоснул руки из подвешенного над ведром кувшина, вытер их куском мягкой холстины. Посмотрел на Варласа и ответил спокойно:  
— Пришлому волшебнику не так легко заработать деньги на прислугу. А в простых бытовых заклинаниях и заклятиях я такой неумеха, что безопаснее для дома, если ни для всего квартала, сделать уборку без волшебства.  
— А твоя свита? Ульк**_а_**йрис, Кари**_э_**лла, Таг**_и_**р, М**_э_**йда, Нолг**_е_**р? Чем они заняты?  
— Волшебничают на рынке или на площадях. Бесплатно ни уголь, ни продукты нам тоже никто не даст. Так что пока одни зарабатывают деньги, другие должны вести хозяйство. Сегодня моя очередь домовничать. И они мне не свита, а друзья и партнёры.  
— Вы что, шабашите по улицам, как какие-то мелкие шарлатаны?  
— Мы новички в этом городе, — пояснил Ормс. — А к неизвестным волшебникам на дом клиенты не придут. Сначала надо заработать репутацию на улице.  
— Почему ты вообще здесь, а не в Шамр**_у_**де?  
— Эту долину ты нашёл и выбрал для себя после того, как вынужден был бежать из Диилда. Теперь беглецом стал я, и тоже хочу найти свой дом.  
Ормс отошёл к шкафу с припасами, открыл дверцы, стал переставлять горшки только для того, чтобы прекратить разговор. С самого начала, ещё с того дня, когда он, будучи всего лишь Пиалленом, пришёл к Варласу в камеру, тот хотел видеть Ормса Князем Мира — более великим, чем Фаэлг. Твердил о терпении и выдержке, о том, что Пиаллен сначала должен дождаться коронации, которая даст ему силу изменить всё — и Диилд, и Тээрл, и Маайд...  
А Пиаллен сорвался. Стал из преемника Светлейшего Ормсом-Отрицателем. И теперь быть ему вечно отверженным.  
Не оправдал Пиаллен надежд того, кого любил больше всего в жизни.  
И всё же считал себя правым.  
Уступив и покорившись, Ормс потерял бы всё — даже столь драгоценную для него любовь к отцу, потому что в первую очередь потерял бы себя самого.  
— Амдрун приказал тебе убить руайков? — догадался об основной причине конфликта Варлас.  
— Да, — кивнул Ормс. — Ведь они появились в Маайде вне его воли и Замысла, к тому же вопреки запрету создавать из неживого живое. Амдрун сначала сам хотел их истребить тихо и тайно, чтобы никто и знать не знал о том, что творцом может быть ещё кто-то, кроме него. Но выяснилось, что руайкские земли лежат вне пределов его власти. Вседержитель оказался не столь вездесущ и всемогущ, как сам о себе думал. А я очень тщательно выбирал в Маайде земли, где мои творения смогут жить свободно и независимо ото всех, даже от меня. Ведь я творил руайков для самих руайков, а не для себя, как это делал Амдрун со своими сотворюшками.  
— И он приказал тебе уничтожить руайков. Но ты не послушал.  
— Да я прежде Амдруна со всеми его эччерами под газон заровняю, чем позволю причинить хоть малейший вред руайкам! Надо быть распоследней мразью, чтобы убить тех, кому сам, по собственной свободной воле и сознательно дал жизнь. Амдрун понял очень быстро понял, чем ему грозит посягательство на руайков, и поклялся оставить их в покое.  
— Алгирун после вашей беседы хотя бы на четверть уцелел?  
Ормс гневно сверкнул глазами.  
— Я же не Амдрун, чтобы губить непричастных! Кроме Высочайших Врат всё осталось в целости и сохранности. Ну ещё две стены в Кавэле пришлось проломить. Амдрунова стража возомнила, что может меня задержать. Сами стражники не пострадали. Мне всего лишь требовался свободный путь на площадь.  
— Что с Вратами? — спросил Варлас.  
Ормс пожал плечами.  
— Ближайшие два месяца никакой связи у Тээрла с Диилдом не будет.  
— А твои хелефайи с эльфами? Они ведь остались в Диилде... Что будет с ними?  
— Их уже вернули в Маайд, в те долины, из которых и забирали в Диилд, когда комплектовали обслугу для Палат Преемственности. У меня остались в Диилде приятели, так что сведения верные.  
Варлас глянул недоверчиво. Ормс пояснил:  
— Я ведь почти всё время жил в мастерских Велькара, а в свои Палаты и не заглядывал. Я даже толком не знаю, что за общины сотворюшек к ним приписаны. Так что ушастикам и крылатикам при любом раскладе ничего не грозило. А тех хелефайев и эльфов, которые действительно были со мной связаны, на время приютили руайки.  
— Понятно, — сказал Варлас. — А где сейчас руайки?  
— Там, где могут жить, не опасаясь за благополучие детей. И без посягательств сотворителей на свободу собственной жизни.  
— Это всё правильно, — сказал Варлас. — Однако почему ты сидишь здесь?  
— Хорошее место, чтобы скрыться. Много людей, нестабильное пространство, искажения магического, стихийного и превоосновного волшебства. Легко скрыть своё лиргарство. У меня были силы на одну победную стычку с Амдругом, но на войну их не хватит.  
— Почему ты пришёл не в Шамруд, а сюда? — в голосе Варласа прозвучали досада и раздражение.  
Ормс криво усмехнулся:  
— Какому императору нужен в подданные отринувший высшую волю саморешенец?  
Варлас дрогнул как от удара.  
— Плохой же из меня получился отец, если сын способен думать обо мне только как об императоре. Что ж, хозяйствуй, не буду тебе мешать.  
Варлас пошёл к двери. Ормс схватил его за плечо.  
— Нет! Отец, я не... — Он не договорил, смотрел испуганно и умоляюще. — Не надо!  
— Вот дуболомина-то, — притянул его к себе Варлас. — Ростом вымахал выше меня, а ума как не было, так и нет.  
Ормс молча уткнулся ему лицом в плечо.  
— Чучело, — вздохнул Варлас. — Ладно, показывай, где тут у тебя рис, морковь и мясо. А котёлок возьму вот этот.  
— Зачем?  
— Сварю вам кашу, которую у степняков готовить научился. Очень вкусно, сытно и, что немаловажно, дёшево. У хорошего сюзерена даже при пустом кошельке вассалы всегда должны быть в сытости. О партнёрах хороший вожак тем более заботится. А плов как раз на такой случай и придуман.  
Ормс показал Варласу кладовку и опять взялся за скребок для пола.

\+ + +

Мои мысли эленэйры считывали нагло и грубо, череп разламывало болью. Хорошо ещё, только эпизод прочитаной книги увидели.  
Но как же меня достало, что все, кто не попадя, лезут ко мне в голову, а я не могу себя защитить!  
Сотворюшки докопались до картины моей смерти и с болезненным воем скрючились на полу.  
— Не гребитесь, куда не просят, — сказал я, — и вам не огребаемо будет. Ничтожности сотворённой надлежит смирение и скромность!  
Сотворюшки опять затеяли ментоскопирование, голову обожгло болью. Только теперь я атаке не сопротивлялся — вычитать они всё равно ничего там не вычитают, а мне стыдно было за свои амдрунообразные мысли. Вседержителя укоряю, тогда как сам, оказывается, скотина ничуть не лучшая. Пусть будет мне наказание в просветление и назидание... Так, стоп, это ещё что за фаэлговские мотивы? Если Князь Мира такие заморочки любит, пусть сам ими и наслаждается, извращенец воплотительный, холуй Амдрунов, садо-мазо в одном флаконе. Нет, как я был недоумком алгирунским, так им и остался, нисколько за одиннадцать с лишним столетий не поумнел...  
Что-о?!  
Только этого мне и не хватает — с Ормсом себя отождествлять. Совсем в прошлой жизни заролевичился. Я представил свою мелкорослую толстопузую особу в парадном облачении Повелителя Тьмы и засмеялся, настолько нелепое и гротескное зрелище получилось. А если учесть, из какого подсобного мусора ролевики мастерят себе костюмы, так вообще дурацкий анекдот получается.  
Финк. Ведь я о нём едва не забыл.  
Фельдфебель сидел на пятках, руки покорно сложены на коленях, голова опущена. Раздавили мужика засранцы крылатые.  
Ничего, командир, держись, твой солдат ещё не сломлен, отобьёмся. Доблестная улларгская армия так просто не сдаётся.  
В комнате, наверное, были ментальные усилители, потому что Финк встрепенулся, посмотрел на меня с удивлением. Я улыбнулся.  
— Командир, — сказал я одними губами, — отвлеки крылатиков на три минуты, мне нужна свобода маневра. Но не переиграй, эти поделки не так просты, как хотят казаться.  
Финк едва заметно кивнул.  
— Что вы сделали с моим солдатом? — спросил он вслух на илмайре.  
Надо же, он знает этот язык. И выговор хороший.  
Финк бледен, однако голос звучит уверенно и твёрдо:  
— Допрос с применением пытки и ментоскопирование глубже второго уровня запрещены всемировой конвенцией о военнопленных.  
Сотворюшки обратили к нему изумлённые взоры. Столь уверенного в себе низшего они видели впервые.  
Молодец, командир, так их! А я сейчас...  
Сила Тээрла в нерушимой стабильности, и в ней же его слабость. Амдрун, лиргары, а вместе с ними и их творения больше всего боятся перемен, их приводят в ужас малейшее отклонение от хорошо известной на много лет, если не веков вперёд линии Замысла. Чёрт бы с ними, и с Тээрлом, и с Замыслом, но Воплотители и сотворюшки катастрофически не способны действовать в нештатных ситуациях, когда хорошо известные инструкции теряют актуальность.  
Вспомнить тяжко, сколько я намучился, пока не приучил своих лиргаров, эльфов и хелефайев всегда и везде поступать самостоятельно, без оглядки на мои ценные указания. И сколько раз жалел об этом, когда выслушивал адреса, по которым направляли моё темное повелительство архитекторы и садоводы, целители и пирожники. К счастью для Варласии, мне хватало ума промолчать и не лезть туда, где и без меня людям радостно.  
Стоп, опять я в тяжкое ролевичное прошлое вернулся. Финка, между тем, в настоящем злодеи мучают, и не ролевичные, а самые что ни на есть взаправдашние.  
Сотворюшки вытряхнули из менталки фельдфебеля все его беды и горести — историю неудачной любви к очаровательной, но легкомысленной и донельзя эгоистичной блондинке, гибель родителей и братьев в автокатастрофе, разочарование в работе, твердокаменный предрассудок о том, что с настоящим героем-воином таких несчастий быть не может, длинный набор детских и подростковых неприятностей... Это очень обидно, больно и унизительно, однако в данном случае, как ни странно звучит, полезно. Финку давно пора перестать не только любоваться на свои болячки будто на картину небесной красоты, но и отучиться прятать их словно нечто постыдно-уникальное. Всех хотя бы один раз в жизни бросают возлюбленные, все теряют близких, все время от времени ненавидят свою работу. И всех в детстве дразнили каким-нибудь обидным словом, которое не потеряло актуальности во взрослой жизни. Однако все это пережёвывали, выплёвывали и продолжали жить дальше. Вот и Финк сейчас то же самое сделает. А заодно и сотворюшкам в ответ хорошо навешает, менталобою фельдфебель хоть сколько-нибудь, да обучен.  
Двое эленэйров юзом отлетели в сторону, скрючились от боли — приложил их Финк основательно. И ещё парочка. Пятый отползал сам — кормой вперёд и на четвереньках.  
Гость и хозяева развлекаются на полную катушку, меня не замечают.  
Вот и славно. Теперь у меня есть свобода манёвра и время на ответный удар.


	7. — 4 — (продолжение 3)

Дворец эленэйров расположен в подпространственной складке довольно высоко над поверхностью планеты. Конструкция знакомая, но сравнивать то, что мне известно, с тем, что есть в реальности, всё равно, что пытаться догадаться о правилах пользования карманным калькулятором, проводя аналогии с деревянными счётами.  
Однако несущая, иначе говоря — опорная стена, она всегда и везде несущая стена. Так или иначе, а без неё не обойдётся ни одна архитектурная конструкция. И если разрушить несущую стену, рухнет всё здание. Только вот чтобы повредить хотя бы одну из опор, моих ничтожных силёнок не хватит.  
Стоп. В каждой конструкции есть критическая точка, воздействие на которую способно разрушить всё сооружение. И усилие для этого требуется совсем крохотное.  
Надо сделать трёхкомпонентное волшебство: первый элемент разыщет точку максимальной слабины, второй сработает как ударник, третий восстановит повреждения — логично предположить, что если разрушением критической точки здание можно развалить, то и восстанавливать его надо укреплением той же критической точки. Но сначала нужно вставить в волшебство два скрытых компонента, которые магии требуют совсем немножко, зато смогут подключатся к аварийным системам дворца и заставят их создать островок безопасности и аварийный лифт на землю. Глупо было бы свалиться из подоблачной выси, когда есть более комфортабельные виды спуска. Гхм... Я, пожалуй, предпочту лифту падение — меньше мучиться.  
Хрипло закричал Финк и тут же задавил полный боли возглас. Вот уроды! Ну ничего, командир, потерпи ещё немножко, уже недолго осталось.  
Я настроил формулу на разрушение ближайшей несущей стены, прицепил её к магии эленэйров, которой в воздухе столько, что он аж звенит, и вся магия почти полностью трансформирована в волшебство, такой и человек сможет воспользоваться, если знает как. Формула мгновенно впитала весь нужный заряд и завершила трансформацию. Я довольно улыбнулся, и включил пусковик. Теперь оставалось только ждать… Спустя нескончаемо длинную минуту дворец крепко затрясло. Сотворюшки завизжали как ошпаренные, бросились драпать кто куда. Я подбежал к Финку, помог подняться и полудовёл-полудотащил его к островку безопасности.  
— Сами не свалимся? — спросил он.  
— Мы — нет. А эти крылатые, так что должны уметь летать.  
За спиной Финка открылись дверцы аварийного лифта. Я втолкнул его в кабину, а сам метнулся на складскую половину комнаты. Черт, дверь заклинило! Саданул по ней всей своей жирной тушей. Ощутимая польза от лишнего веса — дверь вылетела птичкой. Я взял два контейнера покрупнее, поволок к лифту, втолкнул в кабину.  
Теперь надо войти туда самому.  
Нет. Дважды на такой подвиг я не способен.  
Финк вдёрнул меня в кабину, прижал лицом к груди.  
— Всё хорошо, брат, — прошептал он на улларгском. — Только не надо никуда смотреть, лучше подумай о пиве и девочках.  
Лифт пошёл вниз.  
— Всё, приехали, — сказал Финк. — Выходи.  
Я вывалился из лифта, дождался, когда отпустит тошнота и головокружение.  
— Фу-ух, ну и денёк сегодня, — вздохнул Финк. И добавил: — Меня Марк зовут.  
— Потап, — машинально ответил я.  
Финк хохотнул.  
Я судорожно соображал, что забыл сделать.  
Ах да, восстановительный элемент. По-настоящему разрушать крыло дворца в мои планы не входило. Я сбросил заклинание в лифт, и мерзкая коробка уползла наверх.  
Волшебническое усилие не прошло даром, меня опять затошнило, перед глазами поплыли багровые пятна. Я сел на землю, привалился спиной к столбу.  
— Пойдём к генералу? — спросил Финк.  
— К каптенармусу, — поправил я. — Затем к кадровику. И лишь после него — к генералу. — Мне стало смешно: — Вопрос — кто в армии командует?  
— Реально — только ротные фельдфебели и гарнизонные генералы. Все остальные подчиняются.  
Финк оглядел контейнеры.  
— На кой ляд ты взял столько магравы?  
— А сколько надо было? Я не знаю единиц её измерения, а это максимум того, что мне под силу унести.  
— Как объяснишь генералу переизбыток?  
— Скажу — подарок эленэйров к зачётнику. В знак пожелания удачи.  
Финк уставился на меня в полнейшем обалдении.  
— Ты что, серьёзно?!  
— Если Ольсен не поверит мне, может связаться с сотворюшками и уточнить у них.  
— Ты псих, Лужеплюхин. Полный и абсолютный псих. Ты хоть представляешь, что нам теперь будет?!  
— Премия от командования. А повезёт, так и на увольнительную расщедрятся.  
Финк хотел ударить меня по лицу. Я перехватил руку.  
— Дурак, — сказал ему. — Эленэйрам крайне не выгодно, чтобы весть о погроме вышла за пределы дворца. Пусть и сотворил их Амдрун собственноручно, однако подчиняются крылатики Фаэлгу. А вседобрейший, справедливейший и милосердный Князь Мира таких ошибок не прощает и наказывать за них умеет так, что палачи от ужаса в обморок падают. И это не метафора. — Я оттолкнул руку Финка. — Так что сегодняшним скандалом мы можем шантажировать сотворюшек лет десять, не меньше. Только с них кроме магравы и взять-то нечего. Хотя, — задумался я, — она тоже неплохое обеспечение. Можно наладить производство тройничных оберегов для всяких туристов-альпинистов, открыть магазинчик... Отличный бизнес получится!  
— Прекрати фиглярничать! И встань, когда говоришь со старшим по званию!  
— Не могу. Все силы ушли на волшебство. Если вы, сеньиерр фельдфебель, не хотите откачивать меня от обморока и отстирывать мундир от моей блевоты, придётся подождать, пока я хоть немного восстановлюсь.  
Финк выматерился.  
— И тебе эленэйров совсем не жалко? — спросил он вдруг.  
— Нет. Рабы для того и существуют, чтобы хозяйская плеть не скучала.  
— Тебя бы на их место! — сказал он зло. — Ролевик долбанный. Посмотрел бы я, как ты в настоящем Алгируне Ормса изображать будешь!  
Острой болью кольнуло ожоги, стальными шипами сдавило голову, а под ногами разверзлась чёрная бездна отчаяния и смерти.  
— Знаешь, Марк, это была достойная роль, — сказал я. — И если придёт время выбирать, то лучше быть мёртвым Саморешенцем, чем живым Воплотителем чужих замыслов, потому что жизнь без саморешения — это пытка ничтожностью и пустотой, растянутая в бесконечность.  
Я улыбнулся на прощание и шагнул в бездну. Что поделаешь, иногда, для того, чтобы сохранить себя, нужно исчезнуть.  
Из беспамятства меня вернуло лекарство, которое вколол порядком напуганный обмороком Марк.  
— С собой аптечку надо носить, — сказал он. — Всегда носить! Учишь вас, учишь, а всё без толку.  
— Не ругайся, — попросил я. — Буду носить аптечку. Обещаю.  
Слева от столба открылся портал, из лифта вышел сотворюшк. Судя по венцу и ожерелью — глава общины, или какое там у них внутриплеменное деление.  
Я вскочил на ноги, закрыл собой Марка. Пальцы сами согнулись в позицию для создания «Вихря Хаоса» — мощнейшего боевого волшебства из всех, формулу которого я знаю. Только сил на его создание практически нет. И всё же что-то да осталось. На последний удар хватит.  
Сотворюшк посмотрел на меня с омерзением, тяжко вздохнул и опустился на колено.  
— Дворец Гианд**_и_**р и его община приветствует властителя. Соблаговолит ли Хозяин пожаловать в свои покои?  
— Что? — не понял я. Соображалка работала уже слабо, потому что «Ветер Хаоса» из-за нехватки волшбы тянул из меня живицу, тонкоэнергетическую кровь. А затем потянет и обычную. Пусть. На последнюю битву меня всё равно хватит — как умственно, так и физически. Я шевельнул пальцами, линии заклятий и заклинаний вздыбились и переплелись в готовую сорваться пружину.  
— Финк, хватай маграву и беги!  
Сотворюшк вскочил на ноги, метнулся обратно в лифт. Коробка исчезла. До не слишком-то качественно сделанных мозгов сотворюшка, пусть и с превеликим скрипом, но дошло-таки осознание того, на что способен даже такой ничтожно слабый «Ветер Хаоса» как у меня.  
Поэтому сейчас сюда заявится не взвода профессиональных бойцов, чей уровень и возможности мне неизвестны.  
Надо уничтожить «Ветром Хаоса» зарождающийся портал и приготовить встречу тем, кто вернётся — эвакуацию Финком особо ценного груза я должен прикрыть максимально надёжно.  
В плечо впилась ледяная игла, и по телу разлилась приятная прохладная слабость, захотелось спать. Завязанный на мою кровь «Ветер Хаоса» развеялся безобидным бризом, наполнил округу свежестью и умиротворением.  
Я сел под столб, привалился к нему спиной.  
Финк едва слышно присвистнул.  
— Я тоже знаю формулу «Ветра Хаоса», — сказал он. — И многие знают. Но чтобы сделать... На это далеко не каждый чаротворец отваживается. А ты сделал её машинально, как что-то обыденное и привычное.  
— Это не я, Марк. Ормс. Он действительно был неплохим бойцом. Не таким хорошим, как Улькайрис или даже Аульрат, но вполне приличным. Недостаток бойцовских талантов Ормс компенсировал, изобретая новые приёмы и техники, которые позволяли обмануть или опередить противника, либо одним ударом нанести несколько повреждений... В частности, Ормс придумал «Ветер Хаоса», одну из самых стремительных и сокрушительных техник множественного удара. И, что немаловажно, доступную человекам. Понимаешь, Марк, ни загробной жизни, ни посмертия не существует, однако когда люди... или даже боги умирают, то не исчезают бесследно. В ноосфере... Ты ведь знаешь, что такое ноосфера?  
— Да. — Марк сел рядом, жадно ждал продолжения объяснений.  
— Так вот в ноосфере остаётся их проекция — отпечаток мыслей, чувств, знаний... Некоторые люди способны считывать проекцию. Тогда они либо становятся медиумами, которые якобы разговаривают с душами умерших, либо начинают считать себя воплощением покойника, новым сосудом для его бессмертной души. Понимаешь, о чём я?  
— Во дворце ты отождествился с Отрицателем?  
— Да.  
Марк помолчал.  
— Сильно вымотался? — спросил он.  
— Жить буду.  
— И то хлеб...  
Я посмотрел на него.  
— Спрашивай, Марк. Каким бы вопрос ни был, его лучше задать вслух.  
Он ударил кулаком по земле.  
— Ну? — подбодрил я.  
— Там во дворце... — начал Марк. — И сейчас... Это ты сам за меня в бой пошёл или Ормс заставил?  
— Наши желания совпали, — сказал я. — Из-за моего глупого нахальства ты попал под гнев сотворюшек, а Ормс в своём презрении к Амдруну недооценил силу и коварство его поделок. Мы оба перед тобой провинились, и нам очень стыдно. Если сможешь простить — прости. Если нет — мы поймём.  
Марк тронул меня за колено, отвернулся.  
— Я всегда боялся эленэйров. Так боялся, что... Как ты трапеции боишься, вот как я их боялся. Мне даже помыслить было невозможно, что человек может эленэйра победить. Поэтому и страшно было... Словами не сказать, как страшно.  
— И ты пошёл со мной во дворец?! — подскочил я. Меня бы в такой ситуации и под пистолетом не заставили.  
— Именно поэтому и пошёл, — сказал Марк. — Совсем мужиком надо перестать быть, чтобы за салабонью спину прятаться. Сначала-то за магравой мне приказано идти было. Ордер на твоё имя — подделка.  
— Но зачем?!


End file.
